Gravity
by Unsung Hero
Summary: {OVERHAUL : I'm revamping this story slowly, but surely) A trek across Spira can test one limits and stir some emotions. (Auron x Rikku)
1. O Fortuna...

**…Gravity…**   
  
________________________________   
  
_Look around just people,  
can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you   
to the limits of your choice…_  
  
________________________________   
  
**Chapter I – O Fortuna**   
  
________________________________   
  
The rain fell languidly, seemingly in no rush to meet the unforgiving ground below. Crystalline droplets collided with the man's broad shoulders, bouncing off toward the craggy earth beneath. Her brilliant emerald eyes glared at the man, a wrathful flame burning clearly within. Every few moments lightning would streak across the sky, extending its deadly fingers toward the rocky terrain. She would recoil into nothingness, searching for shelter where there was none.   
  
"The thunder isn't going to stop, so we'd best press on," He replied coolly to her plea, glancing at her askance with his one cold russet-colored eye. She recoiled once more, not from the dreaded strike of lightning, yet from the unfeeling expression resting in his eye. She couldn't accustom herself to his aloof nature, like the others had. They all held him in such high regards, the legendary guardian. Rikku simply viewed him as bitter and furtive.   
  
"I know, but...! That's no reason not to!" She returned, her voice escalating. Did he have no fears? No compassion?   
  
Yet, he didn't turn towards her, he merely resumed his previous scan of the valley before them. Her eyes once more only hit against his strong back, the smoldering glare turning to ineffectuality.   
  
"Pleeeease! Stay heeere!" She cried, turning to the others, her fear overshadowing the anger in her large jade eyes. Her eyes darted to and fro from the others, one of them would understand, they had too. They had fears and uncertainties, and were indisputably more emotive than the callous stone statue surveying the land before her.   
  
"The thunder will stop! Let's just stay for a little bit, okay? Please!" She beseeched further, throwing it all at her companions. Perhaps, if she could convince at least one of them, they could influence the rest. Auron wouldn't argue against the whole group, especially if Yuna was for it.   
  
Everyone merely gazed impassively back at her, as if brainwashed by the unfeeling brute. She couldn't believe what was happening. No one even spared her a sympathizing glance. She dropped to her knees at another strike of lightning, quivering strongly from the voluble blare and blinding light.   
  
"And I'm even begging you like this….." She stated looking up hopefully, attempting to use pity to win them. She must be a quite deplorable sight, crouched on the ground, sodden flaxen hair plastered to her head. Yuna glanced down at her giving her, her usual sensitive glance, yet not moving toward her. Was even her own cousin against her on this? Was she alone?   
  
"Cruel.….so cruel.....and heartless....." She uttered, loudly enough to be heard over the rumbling thunder, as she collapsed against an insensitive rock. An uncomfortable hush fell upon the group, interrupted only by the clash of thunder and terrorizing strike of lightning.   
  
"We've no choice, let's stop. At least it'll quiet her down," Auron stated in his usual detached tone, turning from the current path to the new one towards the Al Bhed shop. Rikku's green eyes lit up, as she bounded after him. Thanking everything for his transitory mercy and a few precious moments of peace.   
  



	2. ...Velut Luna...

**…Gravity…**   
  
________________________________   
  
_Look around just people,  
can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you   
to the limits of your choice…_  
  
______________________   
  
**Chapter II - Velut Luna**   
  
______________________   
  
Rikku huddled quietly in a corner of the shop, reveling in the protection of the fortified walls about her. She sat atop a bare countertop, replaying the previous scene inside her mind. Perhaps, she had seemed a bit too weak. Her outburst was a little out of line, even for the boisterous teen. Yet, if the others could understand her fear; it wasn't senseless.   
  
And Auron! He hadn't been a help at all. He only shoved her down further, causing her to resemble the dirt upon the heel of his potent boots; superfluous and bothersome. He would never understand her plight, he stood so distant from the all the actions of the world. Her feelings of dislike grew so great for the unfeeling man at times, that she swore she may strangle him eventually. He probably wouldn't even flinch, as her petite hands circled about his strong neck, barely even bruising the surface. Maybe if she grew out her nails and attempted to scratch out his last good eye…   
  
"Is it really that scary?" A soft masculine voice interjected into her murderous thoughts. Rikku looked up quickly, attempting to hide the wicked glaze in her vibrant emerald oculars. A small smile touched her lips, when her eyes met with a pair of placid cerulean. She had liked Tidus upon meeting, his messy golden hair and his whole clueless look only increased his appeal. He seemed so lost in this strange new world, and it was always showing in his eyes. Looks of awe and wonder would cross them at times, followed by looks of confusion or doubt. Was he really everything he said he was? Or was he merely suffering from a nasty bout of amnesia? She shook her head, her smile only increasing its size. What a wonderful, yet piteous boy.   
  
"When I was little, a monster attacked while I was playing in the sea. My brother and I defeated the monster, but...... Kyaa!!" She screeched upon the rumble thunder and flash of light. She closed her eyes momentarily, trying to push the fear from her mind. She was inside now, she was safe…   
  
"But in the confusion my brother accidentally hit me with magic! Thunder magic, and it went Bam bam bam bam bam **BAM**!" She shouted dramatically, gesticulating with her tiny hands the force of each and every blow. She could still feel the sting of every strike, ripping into her soft flesh like a crazed fiend, offering no mercy.   
  
Looking up from her minute stint, she noticed a few patrons were gazing at her with shocked expressions. Tidus, on the other hand, was staring at her with vast azure eyes, as if deeply shaken by her tale.   
  
"Ohh…" He replied finally, shaking himself from his stupor. Perhaps, he had just been a bit surprised by her outburst. Rikku didn't really care if he didn't understand, it had been both painful and traumatic to her. A few exasperated glances from a few bitter people wouldn't change her mind.   
  
"Ever since then, I've just hated thunder......" She ended, glancing away. They wouldn't understand, and frankly she couldn't really do anything about it. Why try further?   
  
Tidus wandered off shortly after a few more moments of examination of the girl. He was in search of Yuna, no doubt. He seemed to care about her the most out of all the guardians. He truly protected her with every inch of him, not just for duty.   
  
Rikku released a long sigh, her eyelids fluttering about her brilliant emerald eyes. They would most likely be departing soon; setting back out into the plain. She didn't want to waste these dear moments of shelter, yet she couldn't shake the impending fear from her horizon. Perhaps, if she thought of happy things she could clear her mind.   
  
"Let's see…" She murmured quietly, only to herself. Her eyes traveled about the shop, searching for something to clear her clouded mind. She loved these Al Bhed chalets. They were filled with a dim light, pouring like the setting sun upon the horizon, basking the shop in its ginger luminosity. Gaudy banners decorated the chocolate colored walls, Al Bhed sayings inscribed in a golden color across them plainly. One wall was usually covered completely with shelf after shelf of books, most written in Al Bhed, yet others from the main language for the customers. She loved skimming through the effervescent novels of intrigue and romance. The Al Bhed stories always seemed to entertain her more than the gloomy stories of the main culture.   
  
A loud clanking noise pulled her from her pleasant thoughts, sending her hurling back into reality. She hadn't even realized that she had drifted off into her own world, forgetting completely the horrors of the valid one. Yet, she didn't even need to look up to know who had emerged from his silent brooding against the far wall. She knew what he was indicating, and she detested him for it.   
  
"The thunder hasn't stopped yet......" She stated without knowing. An irate glare from that penetrating russet eye told her of her folly. How could a man with such a hindrance as he still hold so much power and coercion at his service? Yet, one look from the man could send Rikku crashing back a step, suddenly so uncertain of herself.   
  
"There was no point in wishing for it," He replied bluntly, still glaring at the girl ruthlessly. Rikku mustered up her courage, jumping down gracefully from her seat upon the countertop. She puffed up, attempting to stare down the one-eyed bully. She wouldn't let him frighten her into submission once more, not this time…However, with another flash of lightening, Rikku was sent flying back to her prior compliant fear.   
  
Auron turned from her with the slight raise of his brow, releasing a quiet sigh.   
  
"You can wait your whole life if you want," He said in harsh reply, almost mocking her fear. He then preceded to walk out, completely oblivious, or just ignoring, her seething gaze.   
  
Rikku scoffed loudly at his back, undoubtedly enraged by his careless reply. He never ceased to surprise her, growing colder and colder with each momentary encounter. She may be younger than him, but she was still as strong as he. She was more poignant as well, which far outweighed his silent resilience, in her opinion.   
  
"You don't have to be so mean like that!" She growled at the closing door before her, stamping her petite foot for potency. She could see his crimson cloaked back disappearing into the haze. She wouldn't let him get away with his uncaring remarks, and she would let him know she wasn't the weak little girl he obviously assumed.  
  
Within moments, Rikku was fleeting out the door, quickly gaining on Auron's steady gait.   
  
"That isn't the way to make somebody feel better!" She yelled at his back, not surprised in the least that he didn't stop. She was slowly becoming away of his shameless existence, not regretting a single callous word uttered from his mouth.   
  
"Hey! You listening to me?" She was close now, two steps away from the "legendary guardian". For once, she wasn't struck with awe from his imposing frame in contrast to her diminutive one. At the moment, anyone watching would most likely think the girl mad, she was like a mouse attacking slumbering lion.   
  
"Stop walking away from me!" She commanded, grabbing hold of his scarlet coat. Auron came to halt upon contact, languidly he turned to face the cheeky girl. Rikku recoiled a bit, releasing his coat. His single eye emitted such intensity it was almost painful to retain her fiery gaze. Yet, she astoundingly did not falter, and maintained his severe gaze as she spoke.   
  
"How can you be so cold to a little bit of fear! Not everyone can be all high and mighty like yourself, but you could at least show some compassion toward others once and awhile," She spouted, her voice preserving a high tone. Her hands were placed defiantly upon her slender hips, as she gazed up at the insensitive man expecting him to turn away any moment now.   
  
However, Auron didn't turn from her. Instead, he laughed. His laugh resembled the low rumble of thunder, echoing across the darkened skies.. Her eyes widened unmistakably, as she watched the older man laugh at her fury. Which, all in all, infuriated her all the more.   
  
"What is it!" Rikku demanded, dropping her hands and clenching them in tiny balls at her sides. Auron simply glanced about, saying all without words. Rikku's angered expression fell, as she realized she was standing in the center of the Thunder Plains, completely unprotected, yet completely unaware at the same time. Her mouth dropped open, yet she didn't have time to counter his chuckle at her expense. A flash of lighting ripped through the sky, striking the earth near the astonished girl. She was sent into hiding behind the very man she had been scolding profusely a few moments before, clinging onto the back of his jacket for dear life.   
  
Auron didn't even flinch a muscle at the strike, nor the actions of the girl. He stood like a barrier, unmoved by the chaos about them. A cascade of golden hair peeked out from behind the blockade, surveying the scene. It really hadn't registered in her mind that she was still clinging mercilessly onto the ruby folds of Auron's coat; Auron gave no sign of any detection either.   
  
The trample of footsteps behind them, brought Rikku back to reality. She promptly released the coat, as if it was a serpent about to bite her. She gazed at the spot she had just occupied with disgust, hating herself inwardly for showing the need for his protection. How could she be so lackadaisical?   
  
"Let's go," Rumbled Auron, much like the thunder that reciprocated in the heavens. Rikku breathed a sigh of relief, as they restarted their trek across the plains, once again thanking everything that no one had noticed her muddle up.   
  



	3. …Statu Variabilis

**…Gravity…**   
  
________________________________   
  
_Look around just people,  
can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you   
to the limits of your choice…_  
  
_________________________   
  
**Chapter III - …Statu Variabilis**   
  
_________________________   
  
Rikku lagged behind the group, as they traveled slowly through Macalania Forest, her striking jade eyes wide with awe. The beauty of these woods easily rivaled the nightly magnificence of the Moonflow. Star-like leaves littered the trees, gleaming with a ethereal shimmer. Moonflowers scattered across the path, resembling the silvery orb in all of her celestial splendor. It seemed to be eternally night within these woods, yet not in a terrifying way. The nighttime seemed less imposing lit with such radiance as such about her. She didn't want leave this forest anymore than she had wanted to leave the Al Bhed lodge.   
  
"…..it's a faint hope anyway…"   
  
Rikku looked up, spotting Tidus and Auron walking a short distance before her. She lowered her head again. She still hadn't regained her wits, and after the Thunder Plains she was a bit embarrassed too.   
  
Clutching to Auron for protection was the last thing she had wanted to do. She didn't need his help, and she didn't want him to think that. She had gone out there to confront him about his inconsiderate demeanor, yet instead had found herself clinging to the man for dear life. Pitiful, that's what she was. Just pitiful.   
  
Tidbits of the two men's conversation drifted to her ears. It appeared they were discussing Yuna's agreeing to marry the Maester. In her opinion, she really thought Yuna was taking this pilgrimage thing way too seriously. Yes, it was to benefit Spira, but she shouldn't have to marry some man she didn't love. Besides, she could tell it was killing Tidus to see Yuna slip right through his fingertips. But, it wasn't like she was marrying the guy because she absolutely loved him. No, she said it was for the people or something. She, for one thing, wouldn't be caught dead with a creepy guy like Seymour, nevertheless, marry him! Yuna sure had some guts.   
  
Her gaze trailed up to meet the backs of the two in front of her. They obviously had known each other before she had found Tidus in the ruins. Perhaps, he was from his Zanarkand. Despite, his tale being rather far-fetched, it would explain his unknowing of the ways of Spira. Yet, could Sin really transport one that far into the future? It wasn't like he had been thrown from Kilika to the underwater ruins. Was blitzball really that old? And how did he know Auron? Auron seemed to be from Spira, since he knew so much about the place. When he had disappeared as Yunie said, did he somehow get transported to Zanarkand? Ergh, this was all so complicated!   
  
Rikku released a labored sigh and raised her small hands to systematically massage her temples. Everything was being thrown at the group so fast; she barely had enough time to breathe anymore. First, that creepy guy trying to escape from the Farplane, then Seymour proposing to Yuna. Why did he want to marry her anyway? It wasn't for fame, he already had that, and he wasn't after fortune. Did he love Yuna? Everyone seemed to making love seem so unnecessary in a marriage. Yet, wasn't that the reason you got married? Because you fell in love with someone? Didn't people do it to be happy? Maybe, she was the one that didn't understand. Perhaps, she was over rating love. It wasn't like she had ever been in love herself. But, well, she was sure when she was she wouldn't throw it away and marry some guy for a populous.   
  
"….you will see for yourself," Assured a deep raspy voice, followed by the patter of footsteps, marked the end of the Tidus and Auron's conversation. Rikku had been so involved in her own thoughts; she had forgotten that the two had been there. She furrowed her brow and picked up her pace. She would ask Auron about Seymour, herself. He seemed to strangely know everything else going on in Spira; this no doubt, wouldn't prove her thoughts wrong.   
  
She ran up on the left side of him, being sure that she would have his full attention. An askance glance told her that he was at least aware of her presence. She paused for a moment, thinking the phrasing of her question over in her mind. She didn't want to sound stupid and ask some nonsense question. Yet, the reason she cared so much was beyond her. Perhaps, she was attempting to regain some respect she had most likely lost a few hours before.   
  
"Why do you think Seymour wants to marry Yunie?" Rikku inquired, not able to think of any intelligible way to phrase the question; the casual form would do, however. Rikku could see Auron eyeing her strangely out of the corner of his eye, as the walked on. He was in all likelihood wondering why she asked such an odd question. His somber gaze eventually returned to the path before them.   
  
"It is an affair between Seymour and Yuna, it doesn't concern us," Auron replied in his usual deadpan speech. Rikku grumbled audibly in reply. Was he always so formal? Did he want to distance himself so much from the rest of them? And it did concern them! Yuna may be in danger; maybe Seymour was forcing Yunie to marry him or something. It could be anything! And all the intelligible "Sir Auron" could say was "It's not our concern," Goodness, give the isolated act a break for a few minutes.   
  
"What's your deal, anyway?" Rikku spouted suddenly, turning on him, hands on hips once more. Auron's step faltered, and he soon stopped all together. He turned to Rikku slowly, his eye narrowing slightly.   
  
"What do you mean?" He replied, his tone still divulging not an ounce of emotion. He was either truly dead inside, or an exceptional actor. All Rikku could do was hope that he was the latter.   
  
"Don't you even care what happens to any of us? You know, unlike you, we do have feelings. Everything is not "not our concern". So, why don't you try acting human for once," At the moment she finished her little oration, she regretted every word she had just said. She was sounding even harsher, than the man she was admonishing.   
  
"Oh…I…." With a raise of his gloved hand he had her quieted. She stood, awkwardly before him, shifting uncomfortably in place. There was a fine line that had been drawn the moment the two had met, and she had officially jumped far past it. She didn't even have the nerve to look up and see then mans reaction. Odds-on the anger-filled gaze for her incongruous outburst. But, she owed it to herself to look at him. She had voiced her feelings; she could at least see the outcome.   
  
She gradually raised her gaze, trailing up his long scarlet coat, to his neatly resting arm, then finally to her face. Whatever preparation she had made in order to withstand his presumably incensed glare faded the moment she took in his expression. Instead of a stern, wrath-induced glower, she was met with a truthfully wounded gaze. It figured the first emotion she would strain from the man was pain. How could she be so tactless? She had hit a vulnerable nerve in the seemingly impassive man, and she felt terrible about it.   
  
"Auron, I…" She tried again, only to be silenced by his swift movement from her. He quickly departed, and Rikku gazed at his receding figure with tiny crystalline drops forming in the corners of her emerald eyes. Despite, all his cold actions he didn't deserve even a second of what she had just subjected him to. Slowly, she began to follow in Auron's wake, as a presumptuous tear fell haphazardly upon her flushed cheek.   
  



	4. Sub Rosa

**…Gravity…**   
  
________________________________   
  
_Look around just people,  
can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you   
to the limits of your choice…_  
  
______________________   
  
**Chapter IV - Sub Rosa**   
  
______________________   
  
Rikku lingered a moment longer in the peaceful cover of the trees, savoring a few last minutes of some type of warmth. The snow glittered appealingly before her, and with a small sigh she crunched into its sparkling beauty. A shiver instantly climbed up her back, and spread through her veins, carrying the chill swiftly throughout her entire body. She wrapped her arms snugly about herself and tromped on, attempting to catch up with the rest. Goodness, what she would have done for a coat right now.   
  
Thoughts of a coat brought her mind exactly where it did not want to go, straight to Auron. She still felt greatly culpable for cracking down on him like she had. He hadn't even offered her a glance for the rest of the trek through Macalania Forest. It some ways, she probably didn't deserve one. Yet, she wasn't all to blame. If he weren't always so cruel, perhaps she wouldn't have snapped at him. Damnit, why did the man have to be so stubborn!   
  
Maybe she should apologize. Would that really help things, or would Auron only nod and not really illustrate if he had forgiven her or not? Damn her conscience and damn his resolve, as well.   
  
She kicked some snow up into the air in frustration. The crystalline flecks danced in the air in front of her eyes, sparkling like tiny stars before assimilating themselves back into the ground. A small grin curled the corner of her ruby lips. She worried far too much these days. It was so unlike her to beat herself over her actions, yet she wasn't always confronted with such an enigmatic individual as Auron. She would apologize; it was the least she could do.   
  
She looked up, realizing once more, that she was lagging behind. She sped up, reaching the huddle of companions in moments. Yunie and Tidus lead the pack, stealing gazes at each other once in awhile, when they were sure the other was not looking. She couldn't suppress the tiny giggle that escaped from her lips. The two were head-over-heels for each other and everyone but they knew it. It was a crime that Yunie had to marry Seymour, breaking their love before it had even sprung into full bloom.   
Kimahri followed closely behind, watching Yuna with his ever-vigilant eyes. She had taken an odd liking for the faithful Ronso. He had so little to hide and so much pride in his duty. He looked pretty cool, too. In his wake, followed Wakka and Lulu, one more budding romance that snuffed before it could even begin. Something was obviously prohibiting the two becoming anything more than friend, well, on Lulu's side at least.   
Lastly, Auron followed bringing up the rear. His gait was slow and steady, and his heavy boots crunched more stridently in the fresh snow than the others.   
  
Rikku sucked in deeply, savoring the wave of cool air rushing through her lungs. Surely, when she confronted Auron, once more, her breath would be thin and her words short. She was seeming more hopeless than Tidus at the moment. Thus, she padded up beside Auron, clearing her throat politely to receive his attention. The man offered her not a look nor evidence of whether he recognized her presence. Rikku heaved a noiseless sigh, yet did not give up, just yet.   
  
"I'm probably not someone you wanna talk to right now, but I….er…well, I wanted to apologize. I was out of line back there…and well….I'm sorry," She voiced almost silently. She didn't want the others to hear her apologizing, she still had some ounces of pride left somewhere; and she was going to protect it with all she had.   
  
Surprisingly, Auron glanced at her a wide grin crossing his lips. Rikku looked up in shock. She hadn't actually expected him to forgive her, or even acknowledge her existence for that matter.   
  
"You sounded more confident when you were insulting me," Came his subdued reply between chuckles. Rikku grinned sheepishly. She had meant to sound sincere now, perchance she had been afraid of his reaction.   
  
"Heh, well…"   
  
"Why, Lady Yuna, I was just coming to find you," Interrupted a familiar voice. The groups had stopped and were being greeted, at the moment, by the Guado they had met at the entrance of Guadosalam. Still looking as uncanny as ever, Rikku mused in her mind. She had her doubts about most of the Guado she had met; Twamell was no different.   
  
"We were hoping to receive your answer sometime soon. It is a little unexpected, as a matter of fact. But as Seymour could not be here himself, I have come on his behalf,"   
  
So the slave driver had arrived to pull the unwilling away bound in chains. Rikku's eyes narrowed on the Guado. Boy, what she wanted to do to the creep at the moment. Yuna would probably flip a casket, however. So, despite her strong feelings of odium, she pushed her thought to the back of her mind. Maybe, if she adapted Auron's way of thinking…_It's none of our concern…none of our concern…_   
  
"That is alright. But….I would like to ask one thing," Yuna replied graciously. Ah, so it was time for the last request. Hopefully the executioner would show a shred of mercy.   
  
"Whatever you'd like," Came the nasal reply of the Guado.   
  
"I would like to continue my journey even after being married. Would Seymour be willing to allow it?" …Most likely, after he was done doing all those repugnant Guado things to you. How could Yunie take this so lightly? She was getting married; the guy was going to have to kiss her. The thought of that creeps lips on Yuna's made her want to hurl. Did she have no pride?   
  
"But of course! Seymour wishes you to be able to do just that," Twamell answered, his tone as regal as ever. All Rikku could do was wonder how many sticks were shoved up the man's ass to make him act thus. Slight feelings of nausea began to skulk back into her stomach.   
  
Rikku glanced around at the other companions. They were taking this whole affair more lightly than she; and Yuna was taking it like it was any other normal matter. Getting married, Naw! This was more like waking up in the morning to her. Rikku watched on with wonder, she would be running for dear life in the opposite direction at this moment.   
  
"Then, as is customary for the Guado, I'd ask that the rest of you just wait here a short time. We shall send an envoy for you before long," Twamell stated grandly, waving his outsized hands about in gesture.   
  
"Is that okay…?" Yuna asked quietly, turning toward her montage of guardians. A few nodded, Rikku simply shook her and turned to survey the snow plain beside them. Auron, however, stepped forward nodding the girl forward.   
  
"A Summoner can always trust in her Guardians. Do as you like," He stated, the only one brave enough to say anything at the moment. Tidus shuffled the snow around beneath his feet, keeping his gaze lowered.   
  
"Alright…" Yuna replied uneasily, moving from her Guardians slowly to follow the Guado diplomat. Rikku scoffed under he breath.   
  
"But of course!" She mocked the civil servant quietly, waving her hands about unceremoniously. It was the most she could do to avoid running after her foolhardy cousin. She kicked at a stalagmite of ice angrily. Instead of relieving her anger, it granted her a side order of pain.   
  
"Tysh ed," She swore a bit too loudly. She immediately ducked behind the safety of the very icicle she kicked. She chided herself inwardly, angry at her foolishness. Not everyone in her band appreciated the Al Bhed. It would do little good to inform them of her heritage.   
  
She unleashed a labored sigh and leaned back against the icy barrier. It was then she noticed three crafts leaping over the snowdrifts. She stood at attention at once, looking around in desperation. The others had seemed to notice, as well. She followed in their stead, running directly where Yuna and the Guado were.   
  
"It's the Al Bhed!" Wakka bellowed, his voice dripping with hatred. Rikku's gaze shot toward the rise, seeing one of the few people that could blow her cover.   
  
"Rikku!!" Growled the man; glaring down at her with the same disapproving gaze she received from father often. Why the hell was he here? He was ruining everything without knowing it. She had it all covered without his help.   
  
"Oui ryja paah fedr draca kioc!" He accused, anger filling his voice. Why did her brother have to get protective of her and Yuna at the most inopportune times? Rikku shook her head, not wanting to reply. For if she did, surely Wakka would figure out who she was, from the fact that she could speak the language. She glimpsed over at Tidus, who was looking to her for clues to what was going on. She was about to reply, before he blasted brother decided to mess things up further.   
  
"Hu suna icahk sykel, yht Cissuhat Paycdc duu!" He declared, disappearing once more over the hill. Rikku's mouth fell wide open. He must have hit his head on the ride here. He could get one of the group killed, maybe even Yuna killed. No, he didn't care, just as long as he got his precious Summoner to safety. Rikku almost spat on the ground, cursing his actions.   
  
"What's going on?" Tidus demanded, rushing over to her. Rikku looked up at him, the desperation she felt, reflecting in her fascinating emerald eyes.   
  
"He's going to seal our magic and summons!" She cried, running closer to the hill, glancing up at the mammoth. The ground was beginning to grumble in reply to the heavy load that was approaching at a fast speed.   
  
"Kyaa!!" Rikku exclaimed, rushing back to the group, just as a gargantuan contraption dropped straight onto her previous occupancy. A hush fell over the guardians, as they watched the machina pull closer to them.   
  
"Wonderful…" Tidus ruminated under his breath, as he unsheathed his sword and shifted into attack position. Rikku clenched her fists; she would fight her brother then. And she wouldn't feel bad about it either.   
  
______________________   
  
_ **Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for your reviews! You're keeping me writing! :) Ah, I would also like to thank Astra's Al Bhed alphabet. It may be wrong, as some said, but well, that's what I used in this chapter. So, thanks! _   
  



	5. Fata viam invenient

**…Gravity…**   
  
________________________________   
  
_Look around just people,  
can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you   
to the limits of your choice…_  
  
_____________________________   
  
**Chapter V - Fata viam invenient**   
  
_____________________________   
  
The explosion was magnanimous, filling the entire plain with its generated heat. Rikku hit the floor hard, dodging an awry shard of metal plating. What luck, the fight wouldn't kill her, but the outcome would surely finish the job. Another blaze splayed above her, and she placed her hands on the back of the head, attempting to shield herself from the jutting flames and airborne wreckage. She growled, infuriated by her brother's tactless actions.   
  
A hand shot out of nowhere, gripping onto Rikku roughly and pulling her away from her position on the ground. Rikku glanced up to see Wakka scowling at her darkly, arms now crossed across his broad chest.   
  
"What is going on?" He hissed, demanding an immediate answer. Rikku was about to deliver his request, until she was interrupted by the nuisance of the hour.   
  
"Rikku! E'l kuehk du damm uie vydran!" Aniki called from the hill once more, obviously angry over his recent loss. Rikku placed her hands on her leather-clad hips, and brusquely stamped her foot on the blackened ground.   
  
"E'l kiyntehk Yuna, oui eteud! Oui'na niehehk ajanodrehk!" She shouted up at him in reply, her verdant eye's glowing with rage.   
  
"Oui luimt ryja gemmat cusauha! Yuna's veha, ugyo? Fa'na ymm rana du syga cina hudrehk rybbahc," Aniki scoffed loudly, waving his hand in dismissal. He shook his head at his misunderstood younger sibling.   
  
"Ed tuach'd syddan…" He barked, turning abruptly and granting them all one last oblique glance, before retreating down the hillside and out of view. Rikku turned away, shaking her head, causing her askew flaxen tresses to quiver somewhat.   
  
"Since when can you speak Al Bhed," Came a livid question from Wakka. Rikku looked up at the group, they looked as if Cerberus had dragged them through the nine levels of hell and gnawed on them a bit at the end. Each had their share of blackened clothing and blackened skin. Tidus had a fresh gash across his lower calf muscle, marring his evenly tanned flesh. Yuna and Twamell seemed the only ones who came out unscathed, and even they had a few bits of burn clothing and awry hairs. After Twamell scooted Yuna off toward the temple, Rikku shook her head again. Her brother had gone too far this time.   
  
"Eh?" Snarled Wakka, tapping his foot impatiently upon the blemished ground.   
  
"Because I'm from the Al Bhed tribe, my brother and I," She replied ineptly, adverting her eyes from his blazing stare. Wakka threw his hands up in the air, turning his stare toward the rest.   
  
"…you all knew this?" He growled, directing the brunt of his stare upon Tidus. Tidus merely stared back, seemingly unimpressed with Wakka's outburst. Lulu stepped forward, pausing from her futile attempts to brush the ash from her gown.   
  
"This angers you?" She asked, knowing the answer, but the question had to be asked. Wakka could be rather unreasonable at times; this was certainly one of them.   
  
"Just pathetic... I've been traveling with one of these Al Bhed heretics," Rikku looked up suddenly, her mouth wide with disgust. What did he have against her people? She wasn't like the rest of the Al Bhed, anyway.   
  
"We are not heretics!" She rebuked, stepping closer to the irrational Wakka, hands still poised upon her willowy hips. Wakka lowered his arms from his chest, clenching one by his side and waving one before him for emphasis.   
  
"And yet you freely use the machina forbidden by Yevon! Don't you get it? Sin wouldn't even be here if people like you didn't use the machina!" He replied uproariously, still waving his hand about. Rikku sputtered angrily, infuriated by his sudden change of heart due to her ethnicity.   
  
"How do you know that? Show me the proof!" Rikku shot back, folding her arms across her chest. She would not let this man get the best of her.   
  
"The Yevon teachings! Their lessons are proof enough!" Wakka truly did believe all that fluff. Yevon taught old wives tales, encouraging people to believe nonsensical legends that had never occurred in the first place. A false security Yevon was. Yet, how could she possibly explain this to Wakka? He would simply scoff and go off on some long sermon about the glory of Yevon. Damn his glory. His glory had taken her family and friends; his glory had taken her dignity.   
  
"The teeeachings, the teachings! What are you? A robot?" She cried, pointing at him accusingly.   
  
"Explain then, why does sin exist?" Wakka questioned, a smug look crossing his face. He knew, as clearly as she, she had no straight answer. She had several theories, each crazier than the next. But, Sin couldn't be there for the reason Yevon had provided. It was ludicrous!   
  
"I...I don't know," She answered plainly. What could she say? She couldn't lie, he would see straight through that.   
  
"That's just because you don't know the teachings of Yevon," Wakka stated matter-of-factly, encouraging her unease. Oh, how much Rikku wanted to smack some logic into him at that moment.   
  
"Just quoting the teachings isn't thinking for yourself! Thinking this way will never change things from the way they are now!"   
  
"There's nothing wrong with things not changing!" Wakka reproached, defending his religion and pride, like a mother bear defends her cubs. Rikku growled at his obstinacy.   
  
"Then there's nothing wrong with Sin reviving either. Who knows, maybe someday you might be able to stop it," She proclaimed, trying to talk some sense into the foolish boy. How could an unchanging world satisfy anyone? How tedious life would be if it stayed like it was now.   
  
"When we have atoned for our failings, Sin will not revive." He declared straightforwardly, as if it was a known truth. Atone? Where was she; Purgatory?   
  
"But what do you do to atone!" Rikku continued, know what would come next from his mouth. Something evidently extracted straight from the teachings; more **horse shit**.   
  
"When you follow and live by the teachings, someday you can atone!" He growled in annoyance, advancing on the girl. She had most likely pushed him past his peak. He seemed horribly offended and tremendously angered. It seemed Rikku was on a streak, causing as much pain and fury as she could in her wake. The two held gazes for what seemed like hours, glancing past tinted irises, attempting to dissect the other from the inside out.   
  
"Rikku," Called a deep voice from across the clearing, pulling her from her deep examination of Wakka's sentiments. She was shocked to find that the one to pull her from her contemplations was Auron. She turned briskly from Wakka, happy to be free of his intense gaze and absurd babbling. She moved quickly to Auron's side, following his gaze to the speeder sitting passively upon the icy ground. She looked up at him with a quizzical look.   
  
"It's a snow speeder," She stated blankly, entirely confused by his interest in the automobile.   
  
"Do you know how to work it?" He asked, not looking up from his assessment of the speeder. A small smile formed on her lips, as she simply nodded in reply. She bent down motioning for him to do the same. He did so in slight hesitation, his gaze shifting from the vehicle to the girl.   
  
"It's really simple," She stated, as her hands flowed across the smooth metal of the side panel. Her hand tentatively reached from the chrome plating to the rubber handlebars.   
  
"See this," She said, pointing to a metallic lever positioned beneath the handle, "This is the ignition, you pump it to rev up the engine,"   
  
"You're not going to ride that thing, are you," Wakka interjected, a surprised expression across his face. Rikku looked up from her explanation, shaking her head in exasperation. Auron stood, wiping a bit of dust from his vibrant scarlet coat, and shot a stern look in Wakka's direction.   
  
"Do you have a better idea?" He asked quietly. Wakka stared vacantly at the man in reply. He most likely didn't have a better idea, or any idea at all. Wakka threw up his hands once more and stormed off toward who knows where. Tidus moved to follow his frustrated companion, but Auron raised his ebony gloved hand, halting the boy's advance.   
  
"Let him be," Auron suggested austerely, ending the conversation directly. Rikku breathed a sigh of relief, as she collapsed upon the leather seat of the speeder. Wakka's outburst had shaken her resolve greatly. She hadn't expected him to act so rashly. Lulu had warned her about Wakka's strong dislike toward her people, and she being Cid's daughter, would only add insult to injury. Yet, despite the forewarning, she hadn't been prepared for his sudden verbal attack in the least. She shook her head elusively, as if trying to rid her mind from the echoing curses of the blitzball captain by unobtrusive force.   
  
The revving of a speeder drew Rikku's attention away from her own self-pity. Looking up, her eyes were met with a flash of blue fur and silver. She didn't even try to suppress the fit of giggles that erupted from the sight of Kimahri racing off on the snow speeder. Tidus stood in the speeders wake, an impish grin placed haphazardly upon his boyish countenance.   
  
"Well, I think that is our signal to hit the road, as well," Tidus announced lightheartedly, mounting one of the speeders tersely. His azure eyes skimmed the controls with curiosity, worrying Rikku a bit. The last thing they needed was someone sent flying by one of the speeders.   
  
"You got it?" Rikku called. Tidus offered her a heartening thumb up as he revved the motor. The engine began to purr and he was off like a rocket, following quickly behind Kimahri. Rikku glanced about at the few remaining guardians. Oh goodness, they weren't going to make her ride with Wakka, were they?   
  
"I suppose I shall tackle this one with Wakka," Lulu mused, turning away to search for the complainer.   
  
"We'll be right behind you," She said with a dismissing wave of her perfectly manicured hand, thus leaving Rikku and Auron alone. She looked up at the stone-faced man, who seemed to be studying the speeder with a slight unease.   
  
"Do you want me to drive?" She asked, standing from her comfortable seat. Auron gave her a glance, telling all without words. She hadn't expected him to let her drive, anyways. Auron climbed on the speeder, grabbing a hold of the handlebars awkwardly. Rikku giggled and climbed on after him.   
  
"Hold on," He grunted, revving the engine just like the others before him. Before Rikku could even reply, they were thrown forward. Rikku instantly wrapped her arms around Auron's abdomen, clinging to him once more for dear life.   
  



	6. Amantes sunt Amentes

**…Gravity…**   
  
________________________________   
  
_Look around just people,  
can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you   
to the limits of your choice…_  
  
____________________   
  
**Chapter VI - Amantes sunt Amentes**   
  
____________________   
  
The metal tracks of the speeder lanced through the colorless snow, launching sprays on either side. Echoes of the final speeder could be heard faintly, signifying that Lulu was successful in her efforts to force Wakka upon the illicit machina. A tiny grin crossed Rikku's now blue tinted lips. She was…to put it plainly, a block of ice. Both the effects of the artic air and the frosty wind were taking its toll upon her exposed skin.   
  
"Pretty chilly, huh?" She stated, as another involuntary shiver undulated down her spine. Her only reply from the austere guardian was a repressed grunt, affirming his agreement. He, on the other hand, was most likely much warmer than the scantily clad girl. All Rikku could do was cling to the foundation of warmth before her, hoping that a bit would radiate onto her.   
  
If she hadn't been so cold, she could have been deliberating over the man she clung to. How it felt shamefully delightful to wrap her arms about him, or about how he was in such incredible shape for his perceptible middle-agedness. Nonetheless, thoughts such as these still managed to squeeze into her iced up mind, in spite of all desperation to shut them out.   
  
"He really seemed to hate us," She mused, attempting to clear her mind from such disgraceful thoughts. She could feel Auron shift his position a bit, causing his muscles to tense in the process, hence sending a light tremor throughout Rikku's lithe frame. She was thanking the biting cold, or else it would have been noticeable what the shiver had been triggered by.   
  
"You shouldn't let it affect you so," He reproved, his voice raspy from the palpable cold.   
  
"I guess…" was her breathless reply. She was still trying to decipher the true origin of her breathlessness, Auron or the stinging chill. She decided on the latter and the safer of the two. The development of a crush on the older guardian would only lead to more chaos, in their already overly chaotic lives. It was simply the cold and the intimate contact clouding her mind.   
  
However, despite all her self-warning, she couldn't help but notice how surprisingly good he smelled. His rustic scent reminded her of the Macalania woods; dark, but appealing at the same time. She subliminally tightened her grip about his waist, reveling silently in the warmth and feel of his body.   
  
"What?" Auron asked out of nowhere, causing Rikku to pull away from the cozy folds of his coat.   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"You said something…" He started, obviously confused about whatever she had uttered. Rikku's eyes widened clearly, as violent blush raced across her cheeks. She hadn't said what she thought she said…had she? How utterly embarrassing…   
  
"Er…nothing…" She mumbled, too mortified to hide in the folds of his coat. Her grip on him loosened unmistakably, as she attempted to distance herself from him as much as she could without falling off the speeder. She must have said that he smelled good out loud. Maybe she should just let go, save herself the embarrassment of facing his incisive gaze face to face. Unfortunately, the gods were not forgiving and the speeder began to slow noticeably.   
  
They were there. Great. Well, she just would get off, not look at him and proceed straight into the temple. No biggy, no worries.   
  
Rikku practically threw herself from the speeder, when Auron brought it to a stop before the temple. She quickly ran over to the gathering of the guardians before Auron could even look or say anything to her. A big grin slopped itself on Tidus's, as he saw the girl walking up hastily.   
  
"Hey, Rikku! Why's your face all red?" He inquired, brushing past Kimahri quickly to examine his now even redder-faced friend. Rikku swiftly buried her face in her hands, taking on the childhood view of things. If I can't see them, they can't see me. Unfortunately, for Rikku, that saying never was true, and this circumstance wasn't going to be any different.   
  
"Did Auron say something?" Tidus queried loudly, as the legendary guardian himself strode up behind the two. Rikku wanted to jump off the cliff beside them; it would be less painful than this experience. She heard Auron's weighty footsteps pause for a moment, then continue on. Oh, thank goodness for his secrecy. Rikku looked up, seeing that Tidus had followed Auron toward the doorway. The whirring of a motor behind her, told her of the arrival of Wakka and Lulu. She emitted a long sigh, before trudging through the ankle deep snow towards the doorway.   
  
"Halt!" Barked the temple guard with enthusiastic vigor. The band paused as he had commanded, staring up the stairwell at the man with quizzical looks.   
  
"Al Bhed are not allowed to enter here," The guard stated with a disgust-lined voice. Rikku's eye's blazed once more, the prejudice merely feeding her already lit fire. She was about to march up the stairs and give the bigoted bastard a piece of her mind, when she was interrupted by the crunching of another's footsteps. Rikku paused to see Auron push through the group and stride straight up the stairs.   
  
"She is a Guardian for Lady Yuna," answering the guard's question more calmly than Rikku could have even dreamed of doing. Rikku gazed up the stairwell in wonder, shocked that the man had defended her. She had expected someone more like Tidus or even Lulu. But not Auron…   
  
"An Al Bhed...a Guardian? I cannot believe it," The sentry stammered, glancing to and fro between Auron and Rikku, his eyes wide with astonishment. Rikku merely grinned smugly, crossed her arms, and nodded in agreement to the sentry's garbled question.   
  
"So it goes. A Guardian cannot be held back from their duty," Auron added, stamping the seal on the envelope. The guard couldn't refuse now, the teaching clearly stated thus, and said nothing about disallowing Al Bhed guardians. It was in the bag.   
  
"S...seems I have no choice," The guard spluttered, moving from the entrance to allow the guardians passage within. The rest filed in quietly, Rikku bringing up the rear. As she passed by the guard, she offered him a puckish grin and a condescending pat upon the shoulder, eliciting a low growl from the man. Rikku hurried into the temple foyer, avoiding any more conflict from the angered gentleman.   
  
She gazed up in amazement at the sight before her. Despite her minimal respect for the Yevon religion, she still loved the architecture of the temples. She adored the high ceilings decorated with beguiling engravings, being held up by ornate buttresses and Corinthian columns. She loved the way the burning torches always seemed to give off enough light to bask the entire atrium in a appealing ginger glow. Rikku's widened mouth twisted into a grin, when she looked over to see Tidus getting mauled by the priestess, Shelinda. She seemed to still be a bit bothered by him lying to her on the Thunder Plains, but all the affable Tidus could do was grin and shrug his trim shoulders.   
  
Rikku shook her head, and turned her attention back upon her ornate surroundings. That was, until she was erupted by a high-pitched shriek deriving from one of the antechambers. A woman ran from the room in a huff, and fell to the floor as soon as she reached the end of the short passage leading to the side room.   
  
"It's Lord Jyscal!" She exclaimed breathlessly from her fallen spot. Rikku instantaneously glanced over to her comrades, noticing they had already begun a hasty march toward the antechamber. She followed in their wake, rushing into the small room.   
  
The group was crowded around a sphere Auron held skeptically in his black-gloved hand.   
  
"This can't be good," Tidus ruminated quietly to Rikku, as she moved beside him. She nodded vaguely, furrowing her brow, as Auron placed the orb upon the table. Instantly, a miniature image of the late Guado Maester zoomed into view. Rikku noted, he appeared even creepier looking than his son.   
  
"I am here to speak the truth that has been hidden away. Thus I swear on the honor of the Guado. Listen well, for it concerns my son, Seymour. Whatever it is he is thinking, I do not know. I only know that it is a dark flame indeed that burns in his heart. He has used Yevon, the Guado, and the Summoners as well…As it is... he shall bring down calamity throughout Spira on any that would oppose him... Indeed soon...I shall be murdered. Through a wound from my own son…I must accept my fate. It is through my own foolishness, that he could have inflicted...such suffering on me. I could not protect him and his mother from the ways of the world. Thus, I must accept this death, this fate that has befallen me... You must stop Seymour. My son...I beg of you…" Thus the image faded to nothingness, leaving the room in an uncomfortable quiet.   
  
Rikku brought a tiny hand to her lips, shocked to the core of what the so-called Maester of Yevon had done. Everyone simply gazed at the cerulean sphere with wide eyes, shocked beyond all compare.   
  
"So this is how it is," Auron cogitated, his lone bronze eye locked upon the space previously occupied by the deceased Maester.   
  
"Will Yunie be okay?" Rikku asked, her voice brimming with concern. Auron gave the girl a sidelong glance, shaking his head faintly.   
  
"A reasonable question…." And with that, he turned on his heels and headed out the doorway, one could only guess towards the Cloister of Trials. Rikku nodded her head to the receding figure, and began to follow in his stead, along with Lulu and Tidus. Wakka, on the other hand, was still transfixed upon the incredulous sphere.   
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" He called to them, looking up.   
  
"Going to save Yuna…duh!" Tidus answered, looking over his shoulder toward the dumbstruck blitzball captain. Wakka's mouth only dropped further at Tidus's brusque response.   
  
"But…but he's a Maester of Yevon!" Wakka cried defensively, perceptibly struck deep by the actions of the man, but not struck deep enough.   
  
"Fine! Stay here then!" Tidus called running out. Rikku looked over toward Lulu, who was staring disapprovingly at Wakka, like a mother's glance at a disobedient child. Rikku suppressed the urge to giggle at the two. They way they interacted with each other was priceless.   
  
"Wakka, let's go," She ordered, walking out the doorway, fully expecting the man to follow closely behind her; he did of course. Therefore, Rikku was left alone with the wretched sphere. She gave it a long sideways glance, studying it with utmost care. Perhaps, this wasn't such a good idea.   
  



	7. Dum spiro spero

**…Gravity…**   
  
________________________________   
  
_Look around just people,  
can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you   
to the limits of your choice…_  
  
_________________   
  
**Chapter VII - Dum spiro spero**   
  
_________________   
  
She sucked in heartily, sending a barrage of cool air rushing into her lungs. The pain was intense, almost to the point of being intolerable. Her back was propped up against the near wall, and she watched the events play before her, like a movie in slow motion. She wanted to scream, if only to release the pent up emotion surging through her like adrenaline. She was angry. Angry that Yuna had been used so freely, angry that she had been deceived, and angry that she had absolutely no control anymore. It was as if she was hovering in the background, watching herself live her life like a marionette.   
  
She leaned back, closing her eyes in silent reflection. She couldn't believe Yunie had shown the devil compassion. She ran to his side the moment he had fallen, in a futile attempt to heal his grievous injuries. Had she really had some form of affection for the heartless Maester? It was beyond Rikku's capabilities of comprehension to see how she could show anything other than contempt toward the monster.   
  
Rikku tentatively opened her eyes, finding even that simple movement was painful. The whole party had taken quite a beaten when Seymour had summoned the demon Anima. Just thinking of the aeon, made Rikku cringe. Its hellish guise could freeze one on the spot, and a glance from its solitary golden eye could bring you to your knees. She could still here the ominous rattling of its shackles, as it yearned to break free, to further its path of destruction.   
  
Rikku cringed, as she attempted to shift her position, a tiny yelp escaping from her lips. The cry had gathered the attention of a nearby spectator, much like herself. Yet for once, his mainstay seemed disconcerted. His silver streaked hair was askew and his scarlet coat still hung insensibly off his left side. He was standing against the wall, seemingly collecting his lost strength. So, that fiend had thrown even the strongest.   
  
He was staring at her seated form now, his solo bronze eye not holding the same power it usually possessed. It almost seemed…compassionate. He offered her a reassuring nod, lending her enough power to lift herself to a warped standing arrangement. She placed her hands upon her knees, coughing a bit from the effort it had taken to stand. After a few moments of this, she looked over, perceiving that Auron was still looking at her. She was about to say something, when the far door burst open. Twamell and a few Guado sentries stormed in tersely. A gasp escaped from Twamell, when his eyes met with their fallen leader. He instantly ran to the man's side, kneeling and taking Seymour's limp hand into his oversized hands.   
  
"What happened to him?!" Twamell cried, looking up and skimming the group with hate-filled eyes.   
  
"We tried to reason with him," Tidus defended, stepping forward from his place beside Yuna. Twamell turned the brunt of his insufferable gaze toward the audacious boy. He seemed as if he was simply going to combust in place, his face turning so red and all.   
  
"Yuna, send him," came the weak order from Auron. He was still leaning against the wall heavily, but the fervor had returned to his eye. Rikku nodded in concord. It was more than the creep deserved, but it was all for the best. Yet, before Yuna could even raise her staff in preparation, the two Guado guards were dragging the Maester away.   
  
"I shall not allow such treachery near him," Twamell snarled viciously at the Summoner, basically baring his teeth at the girl. Tidus stepped forward, hand reaching for his sword, ready to defend Yuna's honor in a heartbeat. Twamell scowled at the boy for moment, before rushing out in a huff, after the guards.   
  
"This is it, ya?" Wakka declared, his voice devoid of its usual luster. Tidus stamped his foot intolerantly upon the cold ground, the blow echoing throughout the vast space.   
  
"No wait just a second! This isn't our fault!" He proclaimed ardently, attempting to raise the fading spirits of his cohorts.   
  
"C'mon, we'll just explain what really happened, how could they not understand!" Tidus balled his hand up into a fist and thrust it into the air, signifying his great confidence that they could not fail. Auron merely shook his head, and shoved off from the wall. His profound boots reverberated loudly in the now silent chamber.   
  
"It's won't be that easy, Twamell will assure that," Auron ruminated out loud, as he paused before the exit. Inside, Rikku knew Auron was right. They were dead men walking at the moment. Perhaps, it wasn't even worth leaving this chamber.   
  
"In any case, we should leave," He said, restarting his trek toward the doorway. Not even looking back to check his following. Rikku sighed loudly, shoving off from the wall, very much like Auron had. Her muscles still ached profoundly, but what could she do. Sitting here was pointless, almost as worthless as venturing out. Yet, she followed the rest all the same, exiting the bloodstained hall.   
  
The descent down the artic passage was silent and tense. Rikku could only wait in apprehension for what lay behind that rapidly nearing doorway. It was most likely a horde of Guado and Temple guards, each seeking their blood. They had killed a Maester; the reasons didn't really matter to the Guado. Rikku grumbled quietly, ruing the day she had met the Guado. It had been the very day the rat had proposed to Yunie. Could she have been the only one that discerned his fraudulent intentions?   
  
Auron, who stood evenly at the head of the group, stopped before the ironclad doors leading to the main hall. Rikku stopped in turn, gazing at the austere guardian, who turned his head askance. Tidus nodded, as did Lulu, suggestive of their readiness. Auron sequentially nodded and forcefully shoved the weighty doors wide open.   
  
Several readied armaments were their warm welcome into the chamber, halting all progression of the group immediately. Tidus reached quickly for his sword, preparing to slash through the barricade of flesh. Auron, however, stood forward, placing a warning hand before the impulsive young man's chest.   
  
"Allow us to explain," Auron requested of the guards sternly, his eye seeking the mass for Twamell. The Guado was found in their midst, elongated arms folded across his chest in a resolute manner. It would take more than requests to convince the man.   
  
"Save you explanations," The Guado grumbled, his face contorted into a twisted version of a scowl, downgrading his already unsightly appearance. The cluster began to slowly part, as the diminutive Guado began his advance on the guardians and summoner.   
  
  
"Wait a minute! If you look at Yuna's sphere…then you'll understand!" She exclaimed, turning toward the door of the antechamber and pointing profusely. A swift jab with the but of one of the soldiers guns, stopped Rikku's actions, and sent her careening backwards, clutching her abdomen protectively. Tidus stood forward at this action, teeth bared and hand attempting to loosen his sword.   
  
"Why I oughta!"   
  
Twamell elicited a macabre cackle at the fumbling of the rambunctious child. One large hand reached into the folding of his clock and pulled forth the notorious sphere. It sparkled alluringly in his olive grip, as he waved it about like a prize.   
  
"You mean this sphere?" He asked candidly. With a squeeze of his massive hands, shards of the destroyed orb glided, like glistening snow, toward the floor. This was not good.   
  
"Problems of the Guado tribe are for the Guado to settle," Twamell declared pompously, practically writing the warrant for their deaths. At this time, a mass of cerulean muscle trundled from his silent retreat behind Yuna. His perilous spear was held steady, aiming directly for the Guado diplomat's collar.   
  
"Stand down," The Ronso growled, his voice dreadfully low and threatening. Only a mad man would ignore the beast's request, and unfortunately for the group; Twamell was that kind of man. He flagged his hand down, ordering the soldiers to advance upon the huddle of guardians. It was flee or fight, and the latter cried death like the plague.   
  
"Run," Came the rational command from Auron, as he himself shoved past a duo of heavily armed Guado combatants. The rest wasted no time in following his order, and each in turn shoved their way rapidly through the blockade of warriors. Rikku followed gradually behind, her previous injuries not aiding in her flight. Her verdant oculars watched as her comrades made quick haste toward the exit, not even noticing her apparent plight.   
  
She wanted to call to them, tell them to wait for her. Yet, what use would it do in conjunction with the angry cries of the rapidly approaching guards? She would have to push herself if she wanted to get out of this forsaken temple. Slowly, but surely her pace began to increase, despite her body's disagreement. Her shoes hit the floor with light thuds, as she followed her friends toward freedom from this suffocating atmosphere.   
  
She skidded out the doorway, her breath coming out in ragged huffs. Her speed decreased a bit now that she was beyond the temple walls. Yuna was dragging behind the retreating group, her skirt inhibiting anything faster than a hasty jog. Rikku gained on her cousin slowly, grateful to be nearer to her companions.   
  
Yuna cast Rikku a quick sidelong glance, offering her a hopeful smile. Yuna always managed to smile, even in the direst of circumstances. It was a quality Rikku envied with a passion. She wished she could smile, despite the throbbing pain. She wished she could smile, despite the severity of their current situation. Yet, all Rikku could muster was a dismal expression. Telltale of all the agony and fears stewing within her vanishing essence.   
  
Auron slid to a halt at the familiar blackened snowfield. Reminiscence of the prior battle were strewn carelessly across it, like a scattered child's toys spread across the living-room floor.   
  
"Auron…?" Tidus queried uneasily. It was quite odd that they had paused, even when the Guado soldiers were still in hot pursuit. Auron raised two ebony cloaked fingers, demanding silence by the action. The silence he received was apprehensive and anxious. Other seemed to share Tidus's respects on the situation, as well.   
  
A profound growl echoed powerfully across the plain, sending everyone senses on instant alert. The rumble of weighted footsteps deriving from beyond the snowdrift drifted ominously to their ears. Auron's suspicion slowly made its ascent to the apex of the drift, staring hungrily down upon the unfortunate troop below.   
  
_______________   
  
_ **Author's Note:** Hiya folks! First of all, I would like to thank everyone once more for their encouraging reviews! They make me feel all warm and cuddly inside! Yet it seems a few of you had questions about my tale.   
  
As an answer to all of the question about the following of the game. It's a yes and no. At times I'm pretty much following the exact storyline to the t, but others it's not even a shadow of the storyline. All truth be told, I don't want to tell you a story you've already experienced in fully pixeled splendor. Thus, I have tweaked the story here and there, adding my own artistic touches. I hope I haven't overly offended anyone in the process.   
  
In answer to IngridSarah's question: Yes, you can change Tidus's partner due to whichever female you usually address first. It's a bit like the Golden Saucer date thing from Final Fantasy 7. But, Tidus doesn't ride alone. I did that on my own. Another stroke of inventive genius (Bah!).   
  
Now for the last question. The chapter titles are all in Latin, as pureVENOM stated herself. I shall now give all your curious little buggers the translations. ~_^   
  
**Chapter One - O Fortuna** :: O Fortune…  
**Chapter Two - Velut Luna** :: Like the moon  
**Chapter Three - Statu Variabilis** :: You are Changeable   
**Chapter Four - Sub Rosa** :: Under the Rose  
**Chapter Five - Fata viam invenient** :: The Fates will find a way  
**Chapter Six - Amantes sunt Amentes** :: Lovers are lunatics  
**Chapter Seven - Dum spiro spero** :: While I breathe I hope  
  
  
_


	8. Per aspera ad astra

**…Gravity…**   
  
________________________________   
  
_Look around just people,  
can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you   
to the limits of your choice…_  
  
_________   
  
**Chapter VIII - Per aspera ad astra**   
  
_________   
  
_"Rikku…"_   
  
It was bitterly dark. The shadows had consumed the light utterly, leaving a void of emptiness for her to writhe in. The pain had ceased long before, merging slowly into numbness. Perhaps, the gods had finally shown pity upon her battered soul. Or perhaps, the artic wind that mercilessly whipped about her lithe frame had taken her toward the brink. Whichever was true, she was thankful for the reprieve from the mindless agony.   
  
Her weary mind was drifting aimlessly upon the dream fields. Visions of euphoria and destitution danced eccentrically throughout her psyche, clashing together with feral delight. Their vivid colors contradicted like night and day. Hallucinations of vibrant scarlets and melancholic blues, effervescent golds and insipid grays. It was a mesh of lunacy; mixing and blending like a cataclysmic blizzard.   
  
_"Rikku…"_   
  
Her mind then dropped further to the pragmatic plain, poignant and bleakly present. Her companion's cries echoed endlessly, as little snippets of their faces passed by, like a slide show on fast forward. Gradually the speed began to slow, as one face became the dominant in her anarchic dream world. His rugged features and intense gaze battered her senses forcefully. She wanted to reach for him, to run her dainty fingers through his chaotic mane. She wanted to touch him, to feel his muscular arms wrap protectively about her nimble frame, pulling her staggeringly close to his overpowering body. Most of all, she wanted to live through him, to savor a fervent kiss with her stunning enigma. Her Auron…   
  
**"Rikku!"** Bellowed a husky tenor, as two powerful hands shook her lithe frame violently. She was ripped reprehensibly from her luscious nirvana, destroying every balmy image that had graced her sluggish mind. Her eyelids fluttered dramatically and a smooth groan slipped from her lips. Damnit, She didn't want to awaken from her idyllic bliss, not yet.   
  
Her eyes unfastened to meet a pair of intense cerulean oculars, framed with a similarly hued pelt. The worried look in Kimahri's eyes lightened almost instantly, upon the meeting of their eyes. The urge to smile rose up in Rikku's chest, yet the command failed upon reaching her overwrought brain. She simply did not have the strength to perform the menial task.   
  
Kimahri released her gently from her grip, leading her back slowly into a reclining position. Rikku nodded gratefully to the engaging Ronso, which he took with a slight grin of accomplishment.   
  
She exhaled shakily, drinking in her surroundings with somnolent verdant eyes. The sodden ground was covered generously with a dense miasma, which danced teasingly about her chilled feet. Giant protrusions of ancient edifices lanced through the opaque fog. Their faded colors stood out fiercely in the grayed world about here. They seemed to be trapped beneath the thick ice abutting the Macalania Temple; a bitterly cold natural dungeon.   
  
Everything seemed to be slowly tumbling down a steep incline, doomed to never roll back up again. They now had all of Yevon hot on their trail, and frankly, Rikku didn't give a damn. Seymour deserved every moment of pain they had bestowed upon his cursed soul. He had killed his own, and for crimes such as that, there was no acquittal from retribution. Yet, at the moment, it seemed every toil and tribulation had been achieved in vain. If they ever got out of this wintry cavity, their sufferings would do anything but end.   
  
"Things aren't looking good," A soft masculine voice ruminated, as the proprietor came trudging slowly around an antediluvian structure. A messy tuft of flaxen tresses shimmered starkly in the faint light, pouring from a few puncture holes in the unyielding ice. A kindhearted smile crossed Tidus's charming features upon sight of the quiescent Rikku.   
  
"Hey, girlie, you okay?" The always-upbeat boy asked, concern lining his smooth voice. Rikku forced a weedy simper to her pursed lips and nodded weakly in assurance. Tidus placed his hands on his hips, unconvinced by her feeble reply. He lowered himself slowly, shifting into a sitting position beside her sprawled form.   
  
"Yunie okay?" She managed to croak, her voice broken and faint. Tidus nodded gently, his apprehensive glance still tracing her frame. His concern was not superfluous, however. Rikku, unlike the others, looked like she had indeed braved a drop from the frozen surface. Her golden hair had fallen from its faultless style and lay sullenly upon her slender shoulders. Various cuts and bruises lined her exposed arms and legs, as well as a slight slash beneath her faded emerald eyes. Despite her injuries, she still appeared extraordinarily beautiful in the muted radiance.   
  
"She still unconscious, but her breathing is steady. She'll wake up soon…" Tidus added, to further stabilize Rikku's confidence. Yet, Rikku was no longer paying attention to the worried Tidus. Her virescent eyes had caught a glimpse of scarlet cloth, and now her eyes were trailing the every move of their master. It was soothing to know the guardian had escaped the fall fundamentally unscathed, as he appeared to be moving with the same vigilant dignity. She could feel a slight blush building upon her cheeks, as her thoughts drifted to her heavenly fantasy.   
  
He turned toward the two seated teens, surveying them with an incisive gaze. Rikku bowed her head, in a feeble attempt to hide her erubescent cheeks. Unfortunately, the imperceptive Tidus once more failed to notice Rikku's quandary.  
  
"Hey, Auron, what's going on…what do we do now?" Auron's gaze remained transfixed upon Rikku, as if assessing her damage quotient. All the while, Rikku was highly aware of his piercing gaze, her cheeks only reddening with time. After a few more moments of inspection, or deciding her cheeks were an appropriate color red, his gaze shifted smoothly to Tidus.   
  
"Well, climbing is not an option," He mused, turning his head toward the thick ice cover above them, signifying the impossibility. Tidus heaved a weighty sigh, as he boosted himself from his seat. He offered Rikku one last assuring glance before traipsing past Auron. His destination was obvious; his pursuit was headed toward Yuna's resting point.   
  
Rikku grumbled audibly and shifted her arrangement, wincing vaguely from a stab of pain that shot through her body. It was a blessing that they would not have to climb the slick walls of the crater. It would lead only to new bruises for the Al Bhed, and at the moment, she was quite set in the pain department.   
  
"You took quite a beating," perceived a sonorous voice. Rikku looked up quickly, having forgotten the presence of the guardian completely. She nodded demurely, once more at a loss for words. How could a man have such a grievous effect upon her?   
  
Auron cocked a sable eyebrow at her aberrant silence, his russet still trained upon the battered Al Bhed. Rikku swallowed hard in conjunction with his relentless gaze. Did he think her weak? She would be pained if thus was so. She had tried so hard to appear strong; to, perhaps, live up to the lofty expectations of the impeccable sentinel. Yet, despite all her endeavors, she seemed to always fall short. Damn his tenacity!   
  
All she could do was strive to be better; she would exceed Auron's exorbitant expectations. Perhaps, then he would see her more for what she truly was, instead of just "the weak guardian."   
  
Rikku's resolve was set, as she attempted to raise her damaged frame, a final pact upon her heightened confidence. She had reached a half standing position, until her weakened legs began to wobble uncontrollably. She cursed faintly under her breath, and tried to straighten her unstable arrangement. Yet, her enfeebled body would simply not accede to her wishes, and her body quickly began its decent toward the soggy ground.   
  
A feeble cry flowed defiantly from her lips, as her arms flared out in an attempt to save herself from her fall. Choreographed like a stately dance, a potent arm wrapped around her svelte waist buoying her landing. Her tiny hands grasped tightly onto scarlet cloth, assuring her further that her fall had truly been evaded. Reticent eyes, trailed languorously toward her saviors face, taking in every breathtaking detail along the way. The golden etchings across his broad chest shimmered beguilingly before her eyes, sending her off toward absolute bliss.   
  
She could feel her heart pounding, almost erupting, against her chest. She was so close to the captivating guardian, she could feel his warm breath beating mercilessly upon her forehead. His intoxicating scent, once more filled her lungs, knocking her further from cruel reality. Her pain seemed a mere stain of breath upon a mirror, fading with the passing seconds. Now, all she could feel was the overwhelming sensation that was rippling like nectar through her essence. Finally, her verdant eyes completed their journey, and connected in heavenly elation with his russet ocular.   
  
They remained, as if frozen in time, for a few more inexhaustible moments; Rikku savoring every second as if in seventh heaven. Eventually, Auron straightened, breaking the eye contact indefinitely. His arm glided from around her, and his hand informally grasped her elbow. Swiftly, he pulled her to a balanced standing posture and severed all contact completely.   
  
Auron turned swiftly from the girl, and headed from the area, following the trail Tidus had taken minutes before. Rikku exhaled greatly, releasing only a bit of the pent up sensations undulating through her. She had been a mere fraction away from the man her heart secretly yearned for. She had felt his breath upon her smooth skin and savored his gentle touch with impassioned zeal.   
  
She shook her head faintly, pushing the thoughts from her mind. She couldn't let a simple interaction twist her mind. She needed to remain strong to protect Yunie; besides, she could ponder over the previous happenings later. With this in mind, Rikku began her trek through the muck toward her companions, a small grin forming progressively upon her face.   
  



	9. Festina Lente

**…Gravity…**   
  
________________________________   
  
_Look around just people,  
can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you   
to the limits of your choice…_  
  
______   
  
**Chapter IX - Festina Lente**   
  
______   
  
He was so irritating. It was mind-boggling how one moment she could be at the mercy of his relentless gaze and the next she could be cursing his very existence. Yuna had merely been explaining her interaction with the Maester, until he rudely interrupted her. Again, that homicidal urge began to creep roguishly into her mind, planting thoughts of strangulation or perhaps decapitation….   
  
"You don't hafta talk like that, you know!" She voiced vehemently, the anger clear as day in her soprano voice. Auron shot the girl a grievous stare, seemingly annoyed by her fierce argument.   
  
"Does listening to her regrets make you happy?" He asked roughly, his voice on edge. Rikku received the childish urge to stick her tongue at him, yet she suppressed it instantly. Her pettiness needed no verification. She turned from him, ruefully kicking a protrusion from one of the ancient structures.   
  
"You still don't hafta talk like that…" She trailed off, capitulating before Auron had a chance to speak. A gruff 'Humph' was her simple reply, needing no words to scoff at the frivolity of the Al Bhed.   
  
"If your decision is too complex, here is what you do: You continue your journey," He stated bluntly, not wasting any time to beat around the bush. Yet, he never did. Rikku admired and scorned him for that quality; unrelenting tenacity. It was the embodiment of their callous guardian, whether one liked it or not.   
  
Rikku continued to chip away at the primeval edifice with the intensity of her kicks; she had managed to blow off a bit of steam, as well as break off a chunk of the ancient material. The conversation behind her slowly faded to a mere whisper, as heated thoughts ripped through her cluttered mind.   
  
Auron; Her bane and her blessing. He could be her savior one minute, then her demolisher the next, shoving her further into the murky waters. The intensity of her emotions associated with the man where staggering. They wandered each side of the spectrum, varying from blind adulation to avid odium. Yet, how could she lucidly deny some type of strong liking for the cynical man? She had felt so complete while wrapped within his strong embrace. Did she feasibly love Auron? Was it even worth delving further into?   
  
Looking up, she glimpsed over at her fastidious sentinel. A knot formed in her stomach, alerting her of some unknown emotion surging throughout her. Could this possibly be love? She remembered the absurd way Aniki acted around his 'girlfriend'. Was she going to start doing that? Oh, that would be overly embarrassing. Aniki always attempted dreadfully to show off in front of the object of his affection and acted all macho and such. Perhaps, that only pertained to guys…if so; Auron most definitely did not show any reciprocation of her feelings. But, maybe it was different from person to person. Ack, why was love so complicated?   
  
"…Then I don't care if we oppose the temples," stated a stern voice, pulling Rikku quickly back to reality. She looked up, surprise in plain view in her emerald eyes. Had those words truly come from the stoic's lips? Perhaps, he wasn't as rigid as she had assumed.   
  
"But still, a crime is a crime. We should still face judgment," added Lulu, the remaining voice of reason. Rikku rolled her verdant eyes in dissatisfaction. She adored her companions beyond compare, yet sometimes they acted a bit unreasonable.   
  
"Let us go to Bevelle, then. We can explain our situation to the priest Mika at the Holy Bevelle Shrine," Yuna suggested, as Rikku uttered a noiseless groan. They were basically handing their heads over to the Yevon priests on a silver platter. Yevon always proved to be unreasonable in times of distress; this situation would be no different.   
  
"Don't you think so?" Yuna asked, her question focused mainly upon the somber guardian, now leaning meditatively against an icy protuberance. Auron did not look up at her query, his eyes being shielded behind his silver sunglasses rending his expression was unreadable.   
  
"Do what you wish," Came his curt reply.   
  
"Will you come with us?" Yuna braved the question, as she clutched onto her staff tightly. Auron stepped away from the icy stalagmite and quickly surveyed the collection of individuals before him.   
  
"My presence my only worsen things," A wave of small chuckles washed over the group, lifting the gloomy ambiance hanging heavily upon them. Tidus nodded his head dramatically and punched into the air for added spectacle.   
  
"We can always count on Auron to complicate things," Tidus declared between lighthearted chortles. A mutual agreement of Tidus's statement passed around the circle, even Auron sported a rare grin. Rikku smiled and shook her head blithely. They were the murderous traitors of Yevon and she had never had a better time in her life.   
  
"Pretty optimistic, considering our situation, you know," Wakka added, pointing up toward the ice ceiling above them. The laughter faded, and each in turn gazed up at the ice. They still hadn't come up with a plan of how to get out of this mess. As the group gawked hopelessly at the ice cover, echoing strums of the Hymn soothingly began to resound off the mountainous walls. Its peaceful melody, although faraway, still granted the same calming effect it did when hearing it in person.   
  
"Perhaps, a few moments of contemplation will solve our problem?" Lulu suggested, moving towards a nearby boulder and seating herself upon it. Others followed in suit, finding their own nook to ponder within.   
  
Rikku remained before the edifice, gazing blankly at the deep chink added to its fissured form. She hadn't the slightest idea of how to escape the wintry crater. Climbing was already ruled out and truthfully, there weren't many other ways to escape a hole. Swimming was another possibility, but the icy lake could lead anywhere; it was too risky.   
  
Rikku glanced around desperately, there had to be a way out, there was always some way. Her ideas were only getting worse and worse by the second and nothing even plausible was coming to mind. This was absolutely ridiculous. She unleashed an arduous groan and abandoned her fractured structure to search the area for a spark of inspiration.   
  
She walked slowly down a frost-covered pathway, leading away from the group. Maybe, the simple sound of the Hymn would guide her toward an answer. Perhaps the irksome cold was beginning to chip at her sanity. The sparkle of an object upon the ground caught her attention immediately. It wasn't anything stimulating, yet it stirred a memory from her childhood, nonetheless.   
  
She bent down and collected the ancient coin into her gloved hands. She examined it carefully, its every curvature and crevice noticed by her inquisitive eyes. She smiled lightly, the rhyme from her youth still singing through her head.   
  
"Find a gil and pick it up, and all day you'll have good luck," She chanted quietly, stifling the urge to giggle.   
  
"You don't still believe juvenile nursery rhymes, do you?" Rumbled a tenor, from behind Rikku. Rikku spun quickly, flinging the coin in her movement. The coin hit the floor with a muffled clang and rolled briskly toward the brim of the guardian's silver-plated boots. Rikku grumbled quietly, still aggravated by the man's prior ill-mannered comments. Being barraged by several dissimilar emotions at the same, as well does not put one into a joyous mood.   
  
"Maybe I do," She muttered in frank reply. Auron ostensibly ignored her reply, and bent over instead, retrieving the fallen coin. He palmed it in his ebon-gloved hand, examining in very much the same way Rikku had. He seemed to come to some conclusion about the artifact and opened his hand fully, offering the coin back to Rikku.   
  
Rikku stepped forward hesitantly, slowly retrieving the coin from Auron's hand. An unobtrusive shiver surged through Rikku's body, when their hands touched, but she merely shook it away. He was rude and harsh; she would be better off falling for Wakka than this man.   
  
"Think of anything?" Rikku asked casually, turning from the guardian to return to presumably finish her inspection of the area. There was obviously nothing else interesting to find, it was merely an excuse to escape the close proximity of the man. She was still utterly confused by the whole situation, and being near him only stupefied her further.   
  
"What is there to think of? We're stuck in a icy pit," Auron replied straightforwardly, extracting a light chuckle from Rikku. He certainly did not prevaricate in any circumstance; he could be a bit more optimistic, however. Rikku turned back toward him, and leaned against a nearby frozen protuberance.   
  
"Please, don't be overly positive or anything," Rikku said sardonically, a quirky grin forming across her face. Auron shook his head, and shifted to move from the area.   
  
"By the way…Thank you," She called after him, pausing his abrupt exit. He gave her a sidelong glance, a sable brow crooked. Rikku giggled lightly and shoved off from her reclining posture upon the massive icicle.   
  
"…For helping me before," She finished, hopefully clearing up his evident confusion. Auron remained stationary as Rikku paused a few feet away from the guardian. That wretched emotion was beginning to flood through her veins again, threatening to render her motionless. Her grin had long since subsided, and she simply stared at the still guardian, her emerald eyes tracing the contours of his visible facial features.   
  
An angry rumbling rippled through the ground beneath them, ceasing Rikku's scrutiny of Auron. It had gone unnoticed between the two, but the Hymn had halted moments before, and now an eerie silence prevailed. Rikku and Auron exchanged a glance, before hurrying toward the others. Upon reaching the clearing, they were met with the group glancing about uneasily.   
  
"What was that?" Tidus asked restlessly, voicing everyone inner feelings. Another voluble rumble ripped through the cavity, yet this time it did not cease. Gradually, the noise grew louder, as if some monstrosity was approaching; and unfortunately, there was.   
  
"What the heck!" Wakka cried, attempting to keep his footing amidst the quaking of the earth.   
  
"It's Sin!" Auron announced, looking up toward the materializing atrocity. A great quake shook the ground, sending everyone tumbling toward the ground. Rikku cried out loudly, attempting to save herself from the fall, by gripping onto a nearby outcropping. It merely prolonged her standing posture, until another great tremor ripped through the earth, sending her hurtling toward the ground and rendering all…**black**.   
  



	10. Ut Ameris, Ama

**…Gravity…**   
  
________________________________   
  
_Look around just people,  
can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you   
to the limits of your choice…_  
  
______________   
  
**Chapter X - Ut Ameris, Ama**   
  
  
The sun was ruthless. It beat down upon her still body, painting her exposed skin a pale crimson. A low groan escaped from her cracked lips, allowing a few grains of the brittle sand to slip into her mouth. She sat up slowly, spitting the specks of sand from her mouth forcefully.   
  
The sun was blinding, forcing her to place a hand to shield her eyes from the sun's cruel rays. How long had she been there, only the fates could really tell. Yet, the burning sensation positioned all along her, informed her it had been quite some time. She released another groan and attempted to push herself into a standing position, only to fall backwards onto her rear.   
  
"Tysh!" She cried coarsely, her voice a mere shadow of her normal chipper pitch. Instead, of rehashing her attempt to stand, she took this moment to take in her surroundings. She was in the middle of a dessert, obviously, due to the sand that filled her every nook and cranny. A few dilapidated machina were scattered over the dunes, as well as manifold makeshift signs. She was in the Sanubia Sands located upon Bikanel Island. She was home.   
  
That revelation seemed to bestow her with the necessary strength, aiding her to a standing posture. She stretched her tiny hands toward the heavens, cracking several neglected joints in her weary back. After a few more minutes of examination, she could safely deduce that she was alone. Sin must have brought them here. How, she did not know for sure? But, how else could they go from the dead of winter to the heart of summer.   
  
With a quick sigh, she was soon on her way, trudging through the tumbling sands of the blistering desert. Every now and then, she would peer backwards, in hope of seeing one of her comrades, or perhaps another soul. They Al Bhed would most likely be snooping around the area, so it wouldn't be a surprise if she did come across a group. Hopefully, a troop of Al Bhed would not come across a dazed Wakka. That would **not** be pretty.   
  
Luckily, it did not take too long to find an Al Bhed rest station. Upon sight of it, Rikku broke out into the closest thing to a run she had the strength for. After stumbling quite a few times, she reached the station and proceeded to throw herself into the safety of the shade. The cooler air of the tent, hit her like a wave; a very fresh and revitalizing wave. It was fantastic to be out of the sun's ruthless glare and Rikku relished in respite. She may as well remain here; perhaps someone may stumble upon her. She also, didn't want to go back into the sweltering heat of the sands.   
  
Unfortunately, when one sits about and has absolutely nothing to do, one's mind tends to wander and contemplate upon things that perhaps one would rather ignore. Things such as Auron. Was he all right? Was he even on the island? Well, no matter where he was, he was most likely safe and sound. Auron wasn't the type to be killed in such a trivial way. He had probably found Yuna and the rest of the group and they had abandoned her, a superfluous member of the crew.   
  
She blew out a puff of air and crawled over toward the entrance of the tent. At least, if she sat out here she could watch the Zu's soar by and her friends not come for her. She would wait here until nightfall and then if they still had not come, she would head towards Home. Yet, she could still hope.   
  
Her mind backtracked from the panicky fear of abandonment, toward the queasy feeling she received whenever she thought of the stoic guardian. Yet, the pointlessness of that feeling always seemed to shock her. She knew very well, that it was inane to fall in love with the man. She knew very well that she would most likely get rejected. Yet, did her heart know? No matter how much her mind yelled and screamed at the insanity of her actions, her heart merely sighed and reminded her of the warmth of his touch. It was a hopeless battle she would never win. Her mind would always call foul when she stole a love-filled gaze at the guardian, but her heart would stick out a disobedient tongue and return to its insolent actions. She was lost.   
  
"Great…we're lost aren't we?" Chimed a smooth voice from around the bend of a towering sand dune. Rikku perked up immediately, forgetting her despondency momentarily. She knew that endlessly chipper voice anywhere. As if to confirm her thoughts, a very confused Tidus came lumbering around the corner, followed by Lulu, who was desperately fanning herself; Wakka, who was staring up into the sky, a hand shielding his eyes, seemingly looking for a swooping Zu; A demoralized Kimahri, hanging his head in defeat; and a somber Auron, bringing up the rear.   
  
A brilliant smile traipsed upon her face, as she began waving frantically at the quickly approaching group. Tidus was the first to notice her, as a smile slapped itself upon his boyish face.   
  
"Rikku!" He called, jogging over toward her. Rikku was bursting with relief. They hadn't forgotten her, or at least she met up with them before they could. Either way, she was happy to be reunited with the rag tag group.   
  
"Hey guys!" She cried cheerfully, ending her frenetic waving. Gradually, the rest of the group caught up with the two. Lulu acknowledged the girl with a friendly smile, Wakka grunted, and Auron simply nodded. Everyone seemed fine, no mortal wounds…but, where was Yuna?   
  
"Er…where's Yunie?" Rikku queried, looking about to be sure she hadn't simply over looked the passive summoner. She hadn't.   
  
"We're not sure," Tidus replied, his cheerful mood faltering. A small sigh escaped from her lips. Yet, if everyone else had made it onto the island, Yuna must be somewhere. Maybe, a group of Al Bhed wanderers found her and brought her to Home. It was a comforting thought and had every possibility of being true.   
  
"Okay, then! I have an idea!" She spouted, waving her hand toward the others, as she began walking off down the sandy trail. The remainder shared curious glances, yet followed Rikku all the same. At least someone knew what was going on.   
  
"I'm gonna tell ya something, but well…you see, you can't tell anyone," She asked, her request posed for the whole group. The request was truly aimed at Wakka. His avid belief in Yevon worried her. She couldn't have him running off telling every Maester the home base of the Al Bhed; or…it may happen all over again.   
  
"This is the Isle of Bikanel. The Al Bhed have their home here, but if Yevon found out we were here…"   
  
"You talk as if Yevon are they sinners. What are you sayin' Yevon would do?" Wakka interrupted angrily, his bitterness toward her tribe shining like a new penny. Rikku rolled her eyes and placed her hands upon her slender hips. She wasn't going to let Wakka's discrimination get to her this time.   
  
"They **did** do something, something horrible. Okay, so I don't want that happening again. My people know enough pain, without Yevon hounding down our backs," Rikku snarled, taking Wakka completely by surprise. His russet eyes widened, however, he still folded his arms about his chest in obduracy.   
  
"Only because the Al Bhed started things…" The blitzball captain muttered crossly. Tidus released a petulant growl and threw his hands up in the air. It seemed Rikku wasn't the only one fed up with Wakka's doggedness.   
  
"What does it matter now?" Tidus cried, not attempting in the least to hide the impatience in his voice. Wakka released an angered sigh and gave Tidus a quick glance. It seemed that the Yevon lover was quite out-numbered.   
  
"Just Promise, okay?" Rikku implored, her tone dreadfully staid. Wakka remained with his brawny arms folded mulishly across his chest, glancing about the circle of guardians about him. Did he really have any choice?   
  
"Fine, Let's just go, then," He grumbled, releasing his arms from their death grip about his chest. A small grin emerged on Rikku's previously serious countenance. She clapped her hands together, and began her trek toward the infamous Al Bhed Home; being entirely certain that Yuna was within.   
  
__________________   
  
No matter how much Rikku adored Home, she came to despise the desert very quickly. She had never been out in the blistering heat for extended periods of time, with out some type of vehicle of course. Yet, here she was, trudging through the rolling sands of Sanubia, abhorring every second of it. The only comfort she had was not being too far off from Home.   
  
She could here snippets of a conversation beside her between Wakka and Lulu, Wakka still seeming quite skeptical about Rikku's reliability. Rikku wanted to interject; yet she might as well forget it. It would only lead to another futile argument, which would have to be broken up by another guardian. She was sick and tired of fighting with people who were supposed to be on her side. Saving her energy for Sin and protecting Yuna was her main priority. As long as she kept this view, she would be fine.   
  
Glancing around, it seemed Tidus was lagging a bit behind; most likely thinking about the lost summoner. The poor guy, he was head over heels for a girl that was journeying to her doom. Yet, did he know that? The most likely answer was no. The way he acted around her did not reflect a boy knowing his friend was branded with death.   
  
Rikku released a sad sigh, just thinking of Yuna's tragic fate brought down her mood measurably. It just wasn't fair that she should have to sacrifice herself, just so Sin could come back ten years later…it just wasn't! The others may think it's kidnapping, but the Al Bhed was simply trying to save the summoners from themselves, at least until a way could be found to defeat Sin without sacrificing summoners.   
  
Her scrutinizing of the group left only one left; Auron. He was walking at a steady gait, not too far from herself. His head was bent, seemingly in thought. Whatever he brooded over at times like these was unknown. Perhaps, the past with Braska and Jecht…that would make the most sense. In essence, the man was truthfully a tragic figure. Soul survivor of his encounter with Sin, the salvaged third wheel from the wreckage. Perhaps, it was his poignant existence or his steadfast resolve, but she was clearly drawn toward him, if not only to help him. He needed aid, in more ways than one, and he was too proud to call for it. So, Rikku would help him…whether he accepted her comfort or not.   
  
A raucous detonation resounded stridently across the desert, pulling Rikku and everyone from their contemplation. The explosion had sounded from over the far sand dune, from where Home was located.   
  
Rikku released a strangled cry and began to run rapidly toward the dune, not caring whether her companions were following at the same speed or not. When she reached the dreaded sandbank, all she could do was stand in silent horror, a single hand placed to her gaping mouth. What she laid her eyes upon was simply; utter chaos.   
  
Enormous Zu's soared over head, only to dive toward the unprotected fortress below. Capricious explosions resounded all over, coloring the air with intense scarlets and gingers. Smoke poured freely from cavernous holes in the once great structure, sounding its imminent defeat.   
  
Rikku exhaled shakily, her body quivering noticeably from the shock of the situation. The rest of the guardians had appeared at her side by now, an each watched on in horror as the slowly Home was meeting its gruesome end.   
  
"No…" Rikku mouthed quietly, shaking her head repeatedly, stuck between devastating grief and overwhelming rage. She had to fight a brutal inner battle to keep the pending tears from rolling down her cheeks. She had to be strong.   
  
"Rikku…" Tidus said quietly, placing a comforting hand upon her trembling shoulder. Rikku glanced over at him; her verdant eyes stained a pale cherry with crystalline tears threatening to pour any moment from the corners of her eyes.   
  
"Let's go," Auron stated blankly, beginning the trek down the sand dune toward the worsening battle below. Lulu followed in suit, offering the beset Rikku a comforting nod.   
  
"And you say Yuna's in there!" Wakka exclaimed, trailing hastily after the others. Tidus curled his arm around Rikku's shoulder, proffering a gentle squeeze. Rikku nodded weakly and the two started after the others, aware of the inherent danger that was creeping rapidly towards them.   
  



	11. Aurora Borealis

**…Gravity…**   
  
________________________________   
  
_Look around just people,  
can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you   
to the limits of your choice…_  
  
________________   
  
**Chapter XI - Aurora Borealis**   
  
________________   
  
Her shrill scream broke through the thunderous sounds momentarily, resounding sharply off the fractured ramparts about them. She heaved herself forward at a momentous pace, causing herself to stumble now and then on her crazed journey. She skidded to a halt a few feet away and dropped instantly to her knees, scooping up a fallen man into her trembling arms.   
  
"Keyack! No, please!" Her desperate cries reached deaf ears, as a roaring explosion sounded above. Keyack shifted uneasily, pain etching his youthful features. Rikku smoothed back his askew flaxen locks, to receive a better look at her friend.   
  
"Fryd ec kuehk uh?! Fru tet drec?!" She asked frantically in her native language. Keyack uttered a lengthy groan and a tattered arm gradually raised itself upwards, as his hand gently gripped her arm. Rikku blinked her swirling emerald eyes frantically to help fight back the forthcoming tears.   
  
"Yevon…the Guado…" His voice came out grated, as evidence of his relentless agony. His grip tightened on her arm, as his face winced in suffering. Rikku pulled the young man closer, her fingers trailing gently across his forehead, wiping away the blood that was pouring from an ugly lesion.   
  
"A war between Yevon and the Al Bhed…?" cogitated a raspy female voice from beyond Rikku. Rikku was waiting for Wakka to pipe in with some rash comment about the Al Bhed being at fault. To her surprise, she was met with merely the rumbling of explosions and the unsteady breathing of Keyack.   
  
"Oui cdyo cyva…Rikku," murmured the fading Keyack softly. Rikku nodded her head, biting her lip to stay strong for her friend and for her home. Keyack uttered one last protracted breath before his grip upon her arm failed and his body went limp. Rikku stifled a sob and brought herself to the dead man's chest, holding onto whatever friendship had existed once within his lifeless form.   
  
Tidus and the other guardians stood in disconsolate silence behind the two; too distant to mourn, yet too involved to merely walk away. The atmosphere was stifling and profound, beating down upon their backs like a relentless barrage, with no evident escape in sight.   
  
The moment of peace was broken almost rudely, by a raucous detonation at their sides, followed by the frantic pattering of hastened footsteps. A group of three men were running at a rapid pace, two continued on toward the doorway a ways off, yet one remained. The man hovered over the mourning Rikku, a hand clasping roughly onto her shoulder. Rikku looked up with a start, unsuspecting of the sudden contact.   
  
The man knelt down briskly, inspecting the face of the fallen Al Bhed. A cloud of rage seemed to glaze over his verdant eyes momentarily. Rikku turned her attention back toward the guardians, as she rose from her position and gently lowered Keyack to the ground.   
  
"Dra Guado yna dnoehk dy kad dra Summoners!" The kneeling man shouted at Rikku. Rikku glanced askance at the man, giving him a nod. He promptly stood and approached the guardians. The man was a moderated height, with a smooth head and traditional Al Bhed garb. An azure tattoo scrawled itself across his right brow and a pair of swirling emerald eyes completed his no-holds-barred Al Bhed look. The very air about the man dripped with magnitude; he was truly a charismatic figure.   
  
"You with Rikku? Get off your asses then and help us!" He growled waving a motioning hand towards them and running to regroup with his soldiers. The guardians followed in suit, Rikku leading them. They reached the ruined plaza within mere moments. The man stood before the two Al Bhed, arms poised boldly before his chest; he was barking commands to the men in frantic Al Bhed and they were off in separate directions to do the man's bidding.   
  
"The Guado are trying to get to the Summoners. We need some more fightin' force to hold 'em off. That's where you kids come in!" With that final command he ran off into the fractured sliding door before them; leaving the group alone in the desolate quadrangle.   
  
"Who was that?" Tidus piped in, breaking the eerie silence of the square. Rikku was still staring at the doorway, a faraway look gripping her hazy emerald eyes. She swallowed hard and barely looked up at the boy.   
  
"Cid; Head of the Al Bhed tribe…and my father," She answered, her voice a mere shadow of her normal chiming tone. Rikku lowered her head once more, attempting to push away the dismal cloud that was raining sorrow upon her dispirited heart. Keyack had been her childhood friend. She had known that boy since they both had the same short flaxen hairdo. Twins; that's what everyone had called the indistinguishable pair. It was painful to reflect on such happy times at the moment. Every memory seemed so much darker now, even if it was fundamentally cheerful.   
  
"We should go," Lulu suggested, placing a hand gently upon Rikku's turned back. Rikku's posterior muscles tensed at the external contact, but her head nodded none the less. Thus the small group began its short trek toward the fractured doorframe.   
  
Rikku lagged behind; her head bowed in deep reflection, she didn't even notice the presence of another beside her. She uttered a bleak sigh and raised her eyes toward the pantheon above.   
  
The sky was misted with thick gray smoke, clouding her vision of the higher heavens. Unsystematic detonations sounded from all over the dying Home, voicing its death throes. The figure beside her caught the corner of her eyes, pulling her full attention towards it. It was Auron. The older guardian had fallen in step with the Al Bhed's sluggish pace, his lone russet ocular trained upon the crestfallen girl.   
  
"I…I don't know what to do, Auron," She whispered, her voice cracking a bit at the end. She was gradually losing her protective damn that was hardly holding back a salvo of tears. Auron released a brief sigh, his eyes not wavering from their target.   
  
"The pain will go away over time. All you can do now is focus upon the task at hand," Was Auron's gruff reply. Rikku sucked in deeply, halting the harsh words that wished to pour from her mouth. His reply was cold, but correct all the same. She couldn't dwell in sorrow; it would only bring her further down. Yuna needed her, as much as she needed the others. Pain was a fleeting sensation, better to forget it's current existence then to sink into the depths of despair. Once more the proficient guardian's wisdom shone brightly.   
  
Rikku turned attention up the rapidly approaching doorway. The others had already retreated indoors, and she and Auron were once more left alone. If only this could occur at more opportune times. Perhaps, she could strike up a decent conversation with the man…perhaps, of course, the key word.   
  
The two paused before the opening and Auron turned toward the petite Al Bhed. Her hair was still a bit askew from the close encounter with Sin, and various minor bruises and cuts lined her exposed arms and legs. A more predominant ebon bruise stained her left cheek, looking more like a smudge of dirt than a painful contusion. Auron, himself, was not in any better shape than the young guardian. The times were trying upon both the physical and mental form; a few bruises were trifling to what was looming on the horizon.   
  
Rikku looked up at the man; that overpowering feeling sluicing over her yet again. His gloved hand rose from its usual spot at his side. The cool hand clasped lightly onto her forearm, the deep raven clashing vastly with her sun kissed skin. Rikku's jade eyes wandered slowly towards his hand, surprise rooted deep within.   
  
"Don't let revenge blind you," He stated softly, an almost unperceivable tinge of empathy trickling into his sonorous voice. The grip loosened as quickly as it had gripped on. He turned briskly and his strident footsteps resounded off the lofty bulwarks, marking his egression.   
  
Rikku muttered a gentle sigh, her hand coming to rest upon the chilled skin on her forearm. With one more scan of the square, she entered the metal bound room at a hasty past, catching up with the other guardians in little time.   
  
The group was standing wordlessly in the center of a circular platform. Several offshoot paths lead down to more fractured sliding doors. Electrical cords hung from the ceiling, shooting lethal sparks erratically toward the metallic terrazzo. A cyclical voice echoed continuously throughout the cavernous room, buzzing every now and then. A yawning hole was situated at the right side housed a rampant inferno, which spit out it contents fitfully, articulating its evident ferocity. To put it bluntly; Home had morphed into a blistering maze of death.   
  
"Yuna!" Wakka cried into the smoldering abyss. His only reply was the angered hissing of the flames, which openly mocked the man's turmoil. He turned to the others, his bronzed eyes downcast in defeat.   
  
"The Guado have gone too far…" Wakka affirmed, as he turned toward Rikku. Rikku nodded at the man, a bittersweet simper etching into her face. It seemed out of place amidst the suffering and destruction, like a lily among daisies. Its existence was short-lived. Upon hearing the nebulous crackling of the loud speaker, her expression turned staid, as she gazed up into the rafters.   
  
"Rik…ca... ar…e," The booming of the speaker drowned out the crackling of the blazes momentarily, as the jargon of speech poured into the space. There was a harsh peal that ripped through the speaker, causing all with in the radius to place their hands over their ears.   
  
"Rikku, lyh oui rayn sa?" Sounded the voice once more, yet it was clear as daylight this time.   
  
"Oui kioc kuddy kad uidy rini! Home ec tuha vun!" The discernible voice was Cid's. Rikku ran towards the far exit, her head directed towards the rafters, making sure she could hear every words. Things were definitely not improving. Not in the least.   
  
"Let's go, we gotta get to the Summoner's Room quick!" She cried, running out the door hurriedly. Everyone followed closely behind, not wanting to linger further in the smoldering area. Rikku's speed was rushed; she didn't want to arrive at the Summoner's Room to find that she had been too late. She was a guardian and she would do her job properly; No matter what. The echoing of multiple footfalls behind her signaled her companions' pursuit. She could see the distant doorway of the room. It was blackened and the door hung limply from the frame.   
  
Rikku's speed simply increased at the sight, and she skidded to a halt upon entering the doorway. The stairwell downward was still intact, yet littered with various metallic debris.   
  
"There is nothing we can do here…" Wakka stated breathlessly, as he entered through the doorway, followed by the rest of the guardians. Rikku moved toward the nearest banister and paused briefly to catch her breath. Her emerald eyes were brimming with dismay, as she examined a particularly loose tile upon the floor.   
  
"I know…" She sighed, snapping her head upwards causing her aching neck to crack. Wakka was right, there wasn't anything that could possibly salvage this burning ruin. It was a shame…   
  
"This wasn't our original home, though. We left our older home a while ago, and everyone scattered. It was my dad, Cid, who finally reunited everyone here. He told us, after all those years we finally have ourselves a new Home," Rikku reminisced with a faint smile upon her lips. She remembered coming to this place, as if it were yesterday. She had been around six, still a young age, but it was memorable all the same. Her mother had still been alive then…   
  
"He made it all possible to restart our spoiled lives. And then.... why? Why does this have to happen...!?" Rikku cried, jumping up from her stance and kicking a nearby pole. She retracted her foot in pain, but anger was still visibly etched into her expression.   
  
"Damn them…" She mumbled heatedly, glaring daggers at the pole she had just attacked. Tidus came up behind the infuriated Al Bhed and placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder. Rikku heaved a heavy-handed sigh and turned toward the golden-haired guardian.   
  
"Rikku, what is the summoned room?" Lulu asked abruptly, stepping forward from her outlying status.   
  
"We keep the Summoner's safe there and try to keep them from traveling to their deaths," Rikku stated plainly, as if it had been recited to her many times. Lulu stepped away, returning to her thoughts. Her displeasure of the Al Bhed actions was evident, but the black mage seemed rather hesitant to voice such. Perhaps, she feared Yuna's death as much as Rikku.   
  
"After you kidnap them, of course…" Wakka added, not shamed to voice his condemnation of her acts. Rikku shook her head and walked closer to the stairwell, her eyes tracing the trail down gradually.   
  
"You don't understand…"   
  
"Yeah, well here's something **I** don't understand," Tidus interjected. Possibly to avoid conflict between the two, or perhaps he was truly curious.   
  
"You don't want them to die on their journey, so you kidnap them? But then, how can they defeat Sin if they can't go on their journey? I can see why you're worried, but isn't that why the Guardians are there? If they do their job right, no way the Summoners will die!" Tidus ended his spiel, his arm slicing through the air for extra pizzazz. Rikku stared at the boy with vacant eyes. No one had told him. What a sin this was. No one had told him what happened when Yuna reached Zanarkand. No one had told him she was going to die...   
  
"Right!" Tidus exclaimed again, his voice faltering this time. It was apparent by the thickening air, that they were holding information from the chirpy guardian. Tidus's azure eyes scanned the circle of guardians around him, finding no encouragement of his confidence.   
  
"The fighting has stopped, Kimahri go now," The towering beast padded down the steps toward the room.   
  
"Yeah, let's go," Rikku piped in, her voice devoid of all emotion. She followed the Ronso towards the room listlessly, her step heavy and grim. She was afraid her fears would be confirmed the moment she walked into the room. All she could do was hope Yuna was well and their journey hadn't ended as quickly as it had begun.   
  



	12. Sedem Fundamenti

**…Gravity…**   
  
________________________________   
  
_Look around just people,  
can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you   
to the limits of your choice…_  
  
__________________   
  
**Chapter XII - Sedem Fundamenti**   
  
__________________   
  
The crystalline droplets hit the metallic surface softly, their muted sound lost within the constant reverberation of the motor. Her lowered head was placed deftly between her petite hands, as she sat propped against the harsh walls of the airship. Her mental comprehension within the past few hours had slowly declined to nil. She could barely even think without the painful sting of the recent events washing over her body like a tsunami. Her home was gone, destroyed by the very contraption she sat in at the moment. It had swiftly ended the suffering of the dying structure with a few brisk salvos; reducing the once great structure to a pile of listless rubble.   
  
She groaned softly and buried her head deeper within the protective confines of her arms. Slowly her world of happiness she had meticulously fabricated was fading. Hundreds of innocent souls had died that day, on account of voracity and brainless hatred. She would never see Keyack's wolfish grin, or any of her friends ever again. Within this world of prejudice and destruction, what need was Sin? Humans could easily annihilate Spira themselves without his aid.   
  
Rikku growled and rose from her chair suddenly, the clattering of the metal upon metal reverberating endlessly in the small room. She kicked at the fallen chair bitterly, her verdant eyes surging with rage. She hated Yevon! She hated it! All that wretched religion stowed within its people were false prophecies and hazardous odium. The Guado were know different, lost helplessly in their past. They couldn't open their blinded eyes and see the destruction they caused by their ignorance. The Al Bhed were people too, they could bleed and feel pain, they could laugh and cry, and they could die; just like all the others. Rikku released another strangled yell of rage and slammed her foot into the wall, causing her to retract in pain and knock against another form.   
  
She slunk slowly to the floor, recoiling at the feet of whoever had just entered the room. Suppressed sobs elicited from the girl as she curled obliviously at the foot of the intruder. She didn't care who it was; it could be Wakka for she cared, coming to rub in the stupidity of the "savage Al Bhed". She just wanted to die right there and join her brethren on the Farplane.   
  
The figure sunk down behind her, pausing briefly for some unknown reason. Hesitantly two arms wrapped themselves against the dejected girl, pulling her into a soothing cocoon of empathy. Rikku didn't even open her eyes and clung desperately onto the figures clothing, as if it was her last salvation upon this abject globe. She pressed her face into the soft clothing of the individual, sucking in deeply, as heavy sobs wracked her slight frame. A large hand closed onto the back of her head, holding her against the powerful chest of the stranger.   
  
Rikku felt she could have melted into the warm stranger, all her troubles and tribulations fading away to a soft hum in the recesses of her mind. Her profound snuffles soon faded too, leaving only the occasional tear drop and sniffle in its wake. She simply continued to cling to her momentary pillar of stability.   
  
She felt the man's chest rise and fall in an even rhythm, her hand and cheek pressed against it wantonly. The cadenced beat of his heart was enough to lull even the most troubled to their dreams, and slowly the calmed girl was heading down that very road. Yet, instead, her eyes slowly fluttered open, her sudden wave of curiosity getting the best of her.   
  
A blur of scarlet and ebon flared before her bleary eyes, intermingling randomly. Slowly her haphazard visions cleared and she was gazing at the crimson coat of none other than Auron.   
  
Rikku pulled away quickly, the man's mild embrace failing and sending the jittery girl hurtling to the floor. She hit the harsh metallic floor with a light thud, a surge of pain rushing up her back. Her muscles cried at the sudden action, still not fully recovered from the strenuous activities prior. Yet, the pain was bland in comparison to her shock.   
  
An ebon-gloved hand lowered to aid in her ascent. Rikku gazed at the outstretched hand dumbly, her position still coiled, as if the hand was a hissing viper. She inhaled deeply and latched onto the man's hand, which quickly pulled her to her feet. She swayed uneasily for a moment, until she fully regained her balance. Her green eyes then flew towards the looming guardian, still wide with surprise. Now, she was wishing her curiosity hadn't bested her. Lingering sensations of the compassion rooted within his warm embrace still coursed within her. Perhaps, the seemingly callous guardian wasn't as unsympathetic as assumed.   
  
"Why aren't you in the cockpit with the others," Rikku questioned lightly, forcing herself to turn away. Her emotions were surging like the troubled waters of the seas. Pain, fear, sadness, and joy seemed to collide into one large uproar of sentiment, nearly knocking the weary Al Bhed off her feet. She could hear Auron shift faintly behind her, his great boots shuffling noisily on the abrasive terrazzo.   
  
"I was asked to leave," Auron replied vaguely, a slight sense of irritation creeping into his sonorous voice. A faint smile shimmered across Rikku's ashen features. Her father was as equally stubborn as the guardian; Auron's fervor for Yuna's continuation of her pilgrimage most likely infuriated her father. It wasn't a surprise that he sent the reprehensible man from his presence. My, if he only knew how captivated his daughter was with the enigmatic individual; he may lapse into heart failure.   
  
"What did you do," She asked, craning her neck slightly to get a glimpse of the man. His lone eye seemed to roll in indifference, and his head shook faintly. Rikku's smile grew and she turned fully around.   
  
"Any sign of Yuna?"   
  
Auron removed his gaze from the sidewall and aimed it on the girl. From his silence, it didn't seem that there had been much luck in their search. Rikku lowered her gaze, and mindlessly began to scuff at the unblemished floor. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the two, or perhaps Rikku was the only uncomfortable one. Her emotions were beginning to ride away with her logic once more, and thoughts of the guardian sank deeply into her tangled mind. She needed to sit down.   
  
Her eyes scanned the room and upon meeting the small loveseat in the corner she instantly tottered over to find respite from her aches. She collapsed into the soft material of the pale azure couch, her muscles relaxing upon contact. She couldn't remember the last time she had sat down on something other than the unfeeling ground. Unfortunately, the comfort did not lead to the respite from her poignant thoughts. Clips from the previous hours raced like a film in fast-forward through her mind. Keyack's struggling breath, the heaps of dead carcasses, Tidus…oh, poor Tidus. The way he had fallen in despondency to his knees, his vivacious cerulean eyes clouding up with blinding tears. Her words had been insensitive and brisk, yet the pain that was coursing through her allowed little else.   
  
Modest crystals began to form once more at the corners of her verdant oculars, threatening to spill out, staining her orange shirt an even deeper shade of ginger. She suppressed them, however, aware of the older guardians gaze. What did he think of the pitiful Al Bhed now? The Al Bhed that had clung to him like a little child to her mother, she had acted so juvenile. It was foolish to think he felt anything other than pity for her pathetic soul.   
  
"Why do people hate us so much…?" Rikku whispered, not evening knowing the words had slipped from her mouth. She stared abjectly at the floor, he gaze seeming to stare beyond the metallic sheen. Auron's gaze remained unfazed as he stared at the despondent individual. The man swallowed thickly and uttered a brief sigh. He slowly walked toward the couch, upon reaching it; he lowered his form onto it gently. He slipped the shoulder from his coat, and it slid limply to his side. He knitted his newly freed fingers with his raven-gloved ones, and let his hands hang passively between his legs. He didn't look at the miserable girl, but focused his calculating gaze upon some unobtrusive object located on the other half of the room.   
  
"I just don't understand. Yes, we've gone against the teaching of Yevon, but we haven't purposely hurt anyone. Yet, all Yevon does is attack us and blame us for all their problems…It's not fair!" She cried, stomping one of her sneakers harshly against the floor, the echo reverberating angrily off the metal-bound walls. She tightly clenched her eyes closed, as if she tried hard enough she could wish the world peaceful and cause all the humanly troubles to float equably out the window.   
  
"Life's not fair, complaining will not change things," Auron replied gruffly, his harsh voice devoid of all emotion. Rikku forced her eyes open, her vision was blurred, but she still managed to make out the strong features of the man seated beside her. Was he always so…accepting? He spoke like a man defeated, like a man who had lost something precious a long time ago. Yet, what could that debilitating item be?   
  
"What will then, Auron…when will the pain finally end…?" She reached out, her petite hands clutching onto his bare arm. The muscles tensed at the foreign contact, but he didn't pull away. He simply looked at the girl, his now deciphered look placed calmly in his russet eye; acceptance. The pause was an extended one; perhaps, she didn't expect him to answer her arbitrary ranting.   
  
"I…I don't know," He stumbled over his words for the first time to Rikku's knowledge. Rikku swallowed lightly and nodded in accord, could anyone ever know? Or perhaps a better question was…would it ever end? Perhaps, Spira was doomed to twist forever in its morose spiral of ennui, of death. The sins of eons before condemned to haunt the lives of the guiltless. What a dismal world they dwelled within.   
  
Auron's brow was knitted in deep thought; his countenance had acquired a gloomy haze, as he sat his hands idly twisted themselves. Rikku wanted to cry; cry for the man that refused to shed his pent up tears, cry for the man that blindly accepted his pain as punishment for failures of a past life.   
  
Rikku's lowered her left arm, propping it beneath her limply, and with her right she began to slowly trace the contours of his potent muscles, making her way gradually toward his shoulder. Auron froze, his fiddling hands clenching at the alien caress of the girl's gentle hand. His face remained focused, almost intractably, upon his hands attempting not to show evidence of any hidden sentiment that may rear its dusty head. Rikku raised her left hand to Auron's rough cheek and gently pulled him away from his meticulous inspection of his hands. His gaze drifted languorously to Rikku's own, locking momentarily. Rikku paused her stroke when she reached his shoulder.   
  
"Rikku…" Auron's voice was lower than normal, holding a warning tone. It wasn't harsh, no, his tone was more pleading. As if he was begging her not to pull him deeper into this world, not to shackle him to any one place. Rikku's mind understood his pleas, yet her heart refused to listen. She knew this man could feel. She just wasn't sure why he wouldn't.   
  
She closed her emerald eyes and lowered her hand. Instead, she leaned in against his powerful shoulder, content with cuddling with a limb if he was going to be stubborn. She pulled her feet from the harsh ground and rested her aching limbs happily upon the homely cushions of the couch. Gently she rested against the guardian, closing her eyes in peace. Auron released a sigh, and placed a caring hand upon the resting girl, leaning his head back upon the couch.   
  
Rikku smiled faintly in her slumber. All good things come in due time. She could…she would wait.   
  



	13. Mea Culpa

**…Gravity…**   
  
________________________________   
  
_Look around just people,  
can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you   
to the limits of your choice…_  
  
__________________   
  
**Chapter XIII – Mea Culpa**   
  
__________________ _  
  
"…Dies, nox et omnia  
michi sunt contraria;   
virginum colloquia  
me fay planszer,  
oy suvenz suspirer,   
plu me fay temer.   
  
O sodales, ludite,  
vos qui scitis dicite   
michi mesto parcite,   
grand ey dolur,   
attamen consulite   
per voster honur…"_   
  
  
_________________   
  
_You're a lie…_   
  
It was utterly dark. A dark that smothers the light and engulfs all matter. The blank void extended for ages, eons even, spreading its gloom like an incapacitating plague.   
  
He stood alone in the midst of the shadows, his katana strapped faithfully to his weary back. He couldn't see anything but the repressive obscurity closing in around him.   
  
Disembodied voices floated about ominously spitting their accusations coarsely into the darkness, ripping through its oppressive visage like daggers. They struck him with the same staggering intensity lancing into his flesh and extracting the scarlet tears of pain from the deep abrasions.   
  
_You're nothing but a fabrication…a wretched stain upon the garish fabric of Spira…_   
  
No! No, he had done so much for this dejected world; he had sacrificed every fiber of his being just for it's livelihood. The horrid untruths of the voices did his years of service injustice. He had fulfilled his promises to the condemned Jecht; he had brought his son to Spira.   
  
_ You failed them…and they died. You were a coward, to afraid to fight for what you believed in. You're a failu…_   
  
Auron's strangled cry silenced the voice, as he unsheathed his blade from his back with sheer rage acting as his adrenaline. He ran at the source of the voices, slashing madly at the blackness, his sword lancing through utter nothingness. Despite, the futility of his actions he continued to battle the oblivion with unreserved rage. Beads of sweet began to form on his brow, and languidly ran rivers down the frame of his masculine features. Stray rivulets poured furiously into his russet eye, blurring his vision until he was slashing blindly.   
  
In a burst of anger, he projected his weapon at the source, the clanging of metal reverberating eerily in the obsolete atmosphere. He fell heavily to his knees, a trembling hand feverishly wiping the sweat from his stinging eye. The previous words of the voices bit into him like vipers, their poison spreading throughout his whole body until it was shaking uncontrollably with unnamable emotion. He was a failure…he had failed his friends; the only people strong enough to believe in the pitiable creature he used to be and…still was.   
  
_ …and now you are going to fail another summoner. You staunchly push her toward her imminent death…you are making the same mistake all over again…you are terrified…you…wretched…mistake…_   
  
He shook his head silently in disbelief, the sweat and transpiring tears falling like rain droplets into the gloom. He couldn't be…he had tried so hard, suffered so much. Yet in the end, the vicious truth of the allegations were much more painful than his death. His story was not the heroic tale he had penned in his youth. Instead, it was the account of a cowardly guardian's anticlimax…raw, putrid failure.   
  
He raised two trembling hands to his face, attempting to mask away the recreant that lay within; beyond the marred flesh and tough veneer, beyond the physical muscle and judicious phraseology…he was a coward. A spineless coistril, too afraid to offset his preposterous beliefs and save the lives of the only people that had ever cared for him. And he was doing it all over again…letting them live their own lives in such a way that would only lead to prominent doom.   
  
And still, he could not bring himself to do anything…it wasn't his place…it wasn't **his** story…   
  
_ It's the story of Spira…the ever-twisting whirlpool of death and decay. It's everyone's story…it's the story of those who have died inanely, it is the story of those who live, and those who have yet to be born. It **is** your story…your pen and paper, your thoughts and creations…your failures and successions…It's the saga of a world fighting to truly live; to be free of the chains that bind, of the wars that rage, of the hate that never ceases…It's the **only** story…_   
  
His eye shot open; meeting the same obscurity he had just been subjected to. There was something placed upon his legs, weighing them down and preventing all movement. His russet eye darted about the darkness in panic, praying to whomever would listen that his nightmare had not been a reality.   
  
A blurred object arose before him, duel swirling pools of jade gazing at him with utter disquiet. He released a sigh when his chaotic mentality finally registered that they were merely eyes, the eyes of Rikku.   
  
"Oh! Thank goodness, you're awake!" The girl exclaimed, her arms folding around his neck, as she pulled herself towards him. Auron gazed blankly down at the puff of flaxen hair that bobbed happily with its owner. It had only been a nightmare…an unbearably accurate nightmare. His overwrought muscles, assured that their master was on the brink of serenity, began to relax, allowing the man to ease back into the convivial solace of the couch.   
  
"You had me worried, ya know! You were thrashing about and mumbling incoherently…are you okay?" Rikku asked inquisitively, pulling out of the unreturned embrace. Are you okay? He re-asked himself, although he was already sure of the answer. No…he had never been okay in the first place. A brutal nightmare would not fill his barren wasteland full of daisies either. He would never be okay…not until he was free of this hellish existence, resting peacefully on the Farplane.   
  
"…I'm fine," He replied, his voice a sonorous rumble. How could he explain to the girl that he was…well, he knew he wasn't at all what she thought was; a high and mighty guardian with the resilience of titanium and a heart that beat with feverish passion. The only passion his heart beat with was the torrential hatred of Sin…and himself. He was no hero, not even in the least. Then, why did the whole world think he was? The knitted web of lies and old wives tales would last far beyond his time, inscribed in the scriptures of Yevon. The heroic journey of the High Summoner Braska, and his two faithful and courageous guardians. Bullshit. If they had heard his vain whimpers of misgiving, would they revere him as they did now?   
  
"Auron?" chimed in a tinkling voice ripping him from his dismal reverie. His lone ocular refocused upon the shadowed Al Bhed, her features muted in the darkness. Hell, he was slowly slipping farther and farther. The apprehensive gaze of the girl muting his thoughts completely. No one had looked at him with such a pure emotion, other than fear of course, in such a long time. The effects of it were almost debilitating.   
  
"I…" he stumbled over his words, not really sure what he was trying to articulate. Yet, whatever it was in was probably illogical. One of Rikku's diminutive hands rose and placed itself benevolently upon his cheek, the simple touch triggering a shiver to run up his spin. She was so close, barely a breath away…and he was falling, loosing all sense of time and place; utterly tantalized by those resplendent spirals of emerald.   
  
"I have to go," He stated plainly, snapping suddenly out of his enchantment. Gently, he placed two faintly trembling hands upon the girl's hips, moving her to the vacancy beside him. He stood up promptly, not even chancing a second glance for fear of loosing control, the only enduring aspect lingering in his hollow reality.   
  
He was a deplorable falsehood and he would not taint Rikku's golden existence with his depravity. She meant…too much to him for him to tactlessly pull her into his acrimonious world of deceit and bereavement. Thus, he left the room leaving Rikku to her doubts and thoughts in the darkness.   
  
________________   
  
Hey all, Okay I need to apologize now. I started this chapter before Spazkit posted hers, and well, I liked it too much to revise it. It's not exactly like hers, but I don't want her to think I'm stealing her ideas. It's just a bit difficult to write a unique story when so many other stories are following the same line as yours is...and don't you think I'm accusing them of anything! No, the storyline isn't mine to begin with either, so...well, gorsh I'm rambling sorry.   
  
So, I'll apologize in advance if any chapters sound similar to other people's chapters. I have this planned out already and I like it all together too much to change it. Well, Thank ya then!  
Toodles! 


	14. Sors salutis

**…Gravity…**   
  
________________________________   
  
_Look around just people,  
can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you   
to the limits of your choice…_  
  
___________________   
  
**Chapter XIV - Sors salutis**  
  
___________________   
  
"_Must be strangely exciting  
To watch the stoic squirm   
Must be somewhat heartening   
To watch shepherd need shepherd   
But you you're not allowed   
You're uninvited   
An unfortunate slight,_"  
  
-"_Uninvited_"  
Alanis Morissette  
  
___________________   
  
It was done; she was now related to the vilest unsent man on the face on this wretched globe. What was worse was she couldn't do a damn thing about it. All she did was stand and watch in evident horror, as Seymour placed his grubby lips upon Yuna's, tainting her world a darker shade of black eternally. That Bastard!   
  
"Shit!" She cried, not even bothering to cloak her anger behind her usual coat of the Al Bhed language. She was pissed and swearing in the central language was more gratifying in her present state. Even the ethereal beauty of Macalania was discolored by the same darkness that now shrouded their merry band, turning it into a frozen penitentiary of silence. It was hell; a stunning hell, but a hell nonetheless.   
  
She growled loudly and kicked a foot into the waters, disturbing their tranquil passivity and sending multiple ripples lancing through the previous stillness. There had to be some law against marrying a dead guy, there had to be! He was like ten years older than her…perhaps it was illegal…   
  
"Oh…" She sighed quietly to the silence. Seymour was ten years older than Yuna, but Auron was like twenty years older than her. Perhaps, if she just scratched the last illegal part, that would make everything better. It would make things better in her heart and in her dreams only, but her mind was still left to wonder.   
  
She had never really thought of the age difference before, but now that she did; it merely created another impossibility in their purportedly budding relationship. She must look like such a child to him, with her endless complaints and ceaseless tears. If any he felt anything other than pity for her, it would be on account of a miracle. Perhaps, the occurrence on the airship was out of sympathy, maybe she was just misconstruing his empathy. Goodness, what a fool she felt like now.   
  
She loosed a cheerless sigh and plopped down against a nearby rock, her emerald whirlpools turning toward the heavens. Life was turning into an utter letdown; it seemed no matter how hard she tried she could never come up on top. She would always be that extra girl, who helps every now and then. She was excess baggage, it was just miracle how long she had kept up telling herself she was more. More than a silly girl chasing dreams, more than a failure. Gods, she wanted to crawl into that hole across the way and never come out again. Would anyone even notice? Would Auron even care…?   
  
A stray tear worked its way down her sun-kissed features, clinging desperately to the curvature of her cherry lips. Rikku raised a trembling hand and brushed it away angrily. There she went crying again. She was merely proving a point to herself that she was a infantile weakling who had no right to associate herself with the legendary guardian. She should simply be honored by his show of pity and move on. She would just transpose love into a fleeting emotion such as happiness or sorrow, and send it upon the velvety zephyr; never to be seen again. If only it were so easy…   
  
It seemed such a menial task when she wasn't in the imposing presence of the man. It was so easy just to classify her affection as a childish fixation and push it behind her more prominent troubles; but at the mere sight of him that conception melted away immediately. She was lost and she knew it, and she had a pretty good idea that Auron knew it as well. The question was: Where did the somber guardian stand? Was she just annoying pest, a tolerable aspect to the pilgrimage, or perhaps…something more. Butterflies fluttered earnestly within the catacombs of her stomach, causing her to shift her position, uncomfortable with the strength of the sensation within her. She had never felt this way before. Sure, she had crushes when she was younger, boyfriends even; but nothing even remotely compared to this.   
  
Yet, what was this? It was feasibly love, but it hurt so much at times. Almost like a churning cauldron of every painful and pleasurable emotion known to man thrown haphazardly together. Being with him was like pleasant torture, as wild as it sounded. It was a rush of emotions blinding her and confusing her profusely. But, it felt so right. Falling asleep in his shielding embrace was like a incredible dream turned to reality. The question now was, was she alone? Was this an unrequited love she was doomed to keep pent up within her for eternity, or perhaps he had an inkling of feeling buried deep beyond his rigorous exterior. Could she ever manage to chip away the stone fortifications of his safeguarded heart, or would they float forever in vacillation, not sure whether to step forward or turn back. Ugh, how utterly confusing this thing man called love was…   
  
A faint splash pulled Rikku from her shady thoughts, pulling her attention towards the crystalline lake before her. She could see the source of the sound, but she could hear the vague murmurings of Tidus and Yuna, their interaction forcing a slight smile across her weary countenance. The perfect and perfectly happy couple, despite the tremors of earth about them. Even Yuna's marriage hadn't wavered the palpable bond between the two, it may have even fortified it even more. It was a unpleasant task to mask her evident jealousy of their fulfillment, yet she did it nevertheless. It was the least she could do for her dear cousin; let her enjoy her happiness while she still had time. But, why couldn't she be as uniformly happy about it as Yuna was?   
  
"You're unusually quiet," observed a gruff voice from just behind the ruminative Al Bhed. Rikku lurched from her seat, defaulting into battle mode due to the unknown incursion of her privacy. An amused grin crept across her assailants face, as he materialized from the shadows. Rikku released her attack stance upon sight of the intruder, her heart proceeding to skip a few vital beats. Oh gods, of all the human beings to show at this time, it had to be Auron. What ruthless irony.   
  
Rikku smiled sheepishly and quickly returned her anxious gaze toward the serene waters, hoping to sponge a bit of its equanimity to quiet her hammering heart. Words were fleeting rapidly from her tongue, abandoning her with aloof silence, as she apprehensively shuffled her feet against the smooth ground. Gee, she was certainly playing the part of the taciturn idiot quite well at the moment; her anomalous silence seemingly estranging her from the beguiling guardian further.   
  
Heavy footfalls signaled that, despite her silence, the guardian had no intention of receding. Rikku merely sighed and closed her emerald oculars, allowing the cool breeze to assist in consoling her rampant heart. Oddly, it felt extraordinarily soothing with the gentle wind caressing her tired muscles and toying with an awry strand of flaxen hair. The restful presence of the reticent guardian only added to the heartening ambiance of the night air. It was times like this that made life worthwhile; a gentle moment in the desperate roiling of the spiral. It was worth a thousand pains to experience at least a succinct moment of rest; and Rikku was going to relish every moment of it.   
  
She opened her eyes slowly, the compelling figure of Auron looming silently in her peripheral vision; keeping her mind at rest. A content smile drifted across her face, as she raised it toward the dazzling empyrean above. The obsidian velvet of the night sky was sprinkled with the sparkling diamonds of the heavens, exuding a mystical radiance upon the terrain below. It made Macalania Forest appear more like a vision of Elysium than a plain forest. The star flowers sparkled more vibrantly, as if they were putting on a dazzling spectacular just for the weary eyes of the guardians to partake upon. It was utterly beautiful.   
  
"Auron…" Her grin grew as she addressed the noiseless man beside her, her silent thoughts causing her to almost erupt into giggles. Auron merely grunted faintly in reply, symptomatic of attention.   
  
"Have you ever wished upon a star?" She asked, this time lowering her gaze to look at him. Auron quirked an ebon eyebrow, as he in turn looked at Rikku. Rikku giggled subtly, and widened her eyes, as if expecting a logical response to her illogical question.   
  
"Perhaps…when, I was younger…" He answered softly, striving to not disturb the sublimity of the forest. Rikku giggled again, pulling another confused gaze out of the older guardian. She twirled around and faced him directly, a smile almost as radiant as the stars shining brightly upon her fiercely attractive features. Her jade eyes sparkled with an easily discernable emotion, betraying her inner sentiments immediately. Auron quickly shifted his gaze away from the girl, his eyes trailing toward the effervescent waters.   
  
"I have…well, actually I still do. It may not be that productive, but it's a comfort I like having, you know. Just knowing that perhaps wishes may come true…well, I'd like to think wishes can come true…" Rikku paused looking over at Auron. Gods, she was rambling and he was ignoring her. His lone ocular was trained upon the silent waters, portraying the man as impassive. This wasn't going as she had planned…   
  
"Life is challenging, people always look for an escape route. Sending hopes and desires toward unearthly beings is only natural…"   
  
"…but you think it's pointless," Rikku finished for him, her hands now placed upon her hips. Once more, the cold and practical Auron had to mask the compassionate man underneath. Why did he create such a horrid barrier over himself, when an amazing individual lay struggling to break free within.   
  
"Not pointless, just not imperative. Wishing for relief clouds reality and the task at hand. It may convey momentary respite, but nothing last forever…even dreams must come to an end someday," Auron mused forlornly, his gaze shifting back toward the tranquil waters. The ethereal lagoon seemed the only tranquil entity at the moment, Auron's statement striking closer to home than he had an idea of. He was right, Rikku's world of fantastical dreams was an gaudy fabrication that was going to break down around her someday. Sooner or later, she'd have to fess up to reality and leave her glittery imaginings behind her. It was a poignant thought, but a bitter veracity nonetheless.   
  
Why did Auron have to always take the gloomier scope of the scale? Why did he insist on remaining in his closed world of constancy and melancholia? Rikku instinctively moved closer toward the angst-ridden soul she pondered over, a delicate hand resting upon his folded arm. He lurched vaguely at the unfamiliar contact of the girl, but remained in place nonetheless. He wanted her comfort, but he couldn't allow himself to succumb to it. Something within him was determined to restrain him from happiness. And Rikku was bent on conquering this invisible demon, and freeing the disconsolate man underneath. The only question was how?   
  
"Auron…life doesn't always have to be black and white. Dreams don't have to end…not unless you want them to. Why won't you let yourself live, Auron? What is it that you're so afraid of?" Rikku was before the man now, the cool waters sloshing against the heels of her shoes. Two hands rested gently upon his concealed arm, coaxing him to let loose of not only his physical, but mental binding as well. Auron deliberately avoided Rikku's seeking gaze, his eye still perusing the stilled waters.   
  
"Some lives aren't worth living, Rikku. Your veneration is uninvited and groundless. My dream ended a long time ago…there is no use to dwell in the past," His russet eye caught hers with his last utterances, locking with the two profound emerald orbs firmly. Rikku's eye's widened in surprise of his disheartening statement, but her hands did not sway from their resting place.   
  
"No, it may not be useful to dwell in the past. But, to completely give up all hope…Auron, that's horrible," She stated, the slight precursors of tears welling up in her verdant oculars. It made no sense that the man she perceived of being so strong and so sure, had quite the opposite opinion of himself. What had happened to his damaged spirit to make him give up all hope…?   
  
Rikku shifted one of her hands from his arm to his face, her thumb gently caressing his bristly cheek with a cadenced orbit. At an almost unexpected alacrity, Auron's own mighty hand enclosed Rikku's upon his face. His calloused fingers wrapping about her hand and clutching onto it tightly. The intensity of his lone ocular seemed to increase to a nearly painful strength, burning viciously into her placid orbs of green.   
  
"My faith vanished with another imperative element of existence, Rikku…"His voice trailed off, as the ferocity of his stare wavered; flashes of uncertainty and unfathomable grief dashed through his solitary ocular shortly, but retreated as quickly as they had materialized, leaving a vacant sentiment in his eye. Rikku subliminally squeezed his hand, urging him to continue his admission of despondency despite the grievous margin effects that may occur subsequently.   
  
"I…I'm unsent…" He confessed softly, his voice fading completely at the end. Rikku's eye's widened incredibly, as she drew her hand away from his face, disentangling her fingers from Auron's. He was dead; the man she loved with every fiber of her being…was lifeless. Yet, in further pondering it all made such perfect, but cutting sense. Oh how cruel the fates were, you either received all or lost all. It seemed that Rikku had been placed in the shoddier fraction of the spectrum.   
  
"Oh…," She whispered quietly, customarily to herself, in a desperate attempt to sound accepting. If destiny was going to deal her all the low cards, she may as well play them to the best of her ability. He may be unsent, but he was here at the moment. Even if time was narrow, wasn't it then worth living it to the utmost?   
  
Auron had turned away from her now and it seemed he was making a hasty retreat from the area. Rikku stepped forward quickly, grasping onto the yielding cloth of his scarlet coat, and halting his withdraw indefinitely. Auron did not turn however, yet remained with his back to her, his head bowed in melancholic sentiment. Rikku loosed a hushed sigh and let go of his lengthy scarlet coat.   
  
"Auron…don't leave," She beseeched softly, hoping that he may turn to face her directly. Auron's back shifted, as he sighed briefly. Slowly, he turned toward the Al Bhed, his russet ocular glancing down at her with a sentiment of pure despondency lingering within. Never before had Rikku imagined that she would ever have to be the stronger one in the presence of the elder guardian. Yet, now the weight of the task was rapidly shifted onto her slender shoulders in an almost mocking fashion. She would have grunted beneath the credence in any other circumstance, but not now. He needed her, no matter how much he may try deny it; and she was going wasn't going to fail him.   
  
She drew closer to him once more, her hands grasping onto his ebon-gloved hand and bringing it before her. The dainty fingers of her right hands gently entwined with his own, her left hand attempting to enclose the two. Auron gazed down at their clasped hands, no emotions betrayed by his lone russet ocular. Rikku gradually bent down, her tender lips of cherry brushing against the calloused skin of his stalwart hands. Auron briefly closed his eye, reveling in the sweet sensations surging through his veins, lifting him temporarily from his unrest.   
  
"Auron, I don't care about any of that…all I care is that we're here now. That's all that matters now, you know. That we're here together…" She whispered tenderly, her gentle voice blending with the dulcet zephyr of the sparkling coppice. In the end, that was all that mattered, right? That one had lived life to the fullest and clutched tightly to every opportunity that fate had apportioned them. The gruff touch of a calloused hand surprised Rikku. She looked up, realizing Auron was now only inches away from her face, his intense ocular scrutinizing her face meticulously.   
  
Rikku released his hand from her gently grip, placing it by his side once more. Her hands now moved toward his collar, unfastening it from the thick brown buckles that pinioned it in place. Auron made no movement to stop her proceedings and simply observed her striking visage. Once removing the collar from it's bindings, she slipped it over his head and dropped it lazily toward the smooth cerulean flooring, it's muted cry ignored by the two enchanted individuals. Rikku looked over his startlingly arresting features, despite the ugly gash that lanced through his bronze skin. His unshaven face and strong jaw line made for an antagonizing rugged look, that was as endearing as it was intimidating.   
  
A demure grin slipped across Rikku's claret lips, as she realized she was unreservedly gawking at the man. She lowered her eyes, like a child who had been caught disobeying her parents, and shuffled her sneakers quietly against the earth.   
  
"I suppose you're right…I'd rather wish on stars, than plunge slowly into misery," Auron whispered warmly, placing a hand beneath Rikku's chin and raising her face to meet his own. An oddly genuine smile spread across his handsome countenance, his brilliant alabaster teeth sparkling like stars in the shimmering radiance about them. A similar smile reflected upon Rikku's face upon sight of Auron's foreign grin. It was amazing how life could deep so low and suddenly shoot all the way up to cloud nine in a matter of moments.   
  
"I…" Rikku opened her mouth to articulate something, anything, but a single finger pressed against her lips halted her attempt immediately. She quickly locked eyes with his own lone ocular, her eye's wide from the intimate contact between them. She could feel her heart thudding wildly against her chest, and she inwardly begged it to shush, lest Auron learn of her evident anxiety. She couldn't help it though; the man she hungered for mere iota's away, his tender finger pressed sensuously against her lips. It was enough to drive her mad!   
  
"Shhh…" he hushed her in a gentle tone, pulling her towards him in a sheltering embrace. Rikku melted into him upon contact, her dainty arms wrapping about his neck amorously. His lips brushed against her ear, purposely or not, it sent a fervent shiver rippling down her spine. He was inadvertently torturing the Al Bhed, the simple way his arms encircled her tiny body and crushed her against, the way an awry silvery hair tickled the side of her face, and the way his slow even breath beat ruthlessly against her ear. She was plummeting deeper into the depths of desire, her sense of reason being thrashed mercilessly upon the jagged nadir.   
  
She pulled her face away from his potent shoulder, her lips placing a tender kiss upon his exposed collarbone. She could feel his grip tighten around her waist, as she continued her trek along his strong neck. Rikku paused upon reaching the crook of his neck, and pulled away looking up expectantly at his face. His russet eye was slowly opening, a fog of subdued emotions glazing over his ocular. He looked down at her, a hand wandering from around her waist to her cheek. Rikku uttered a succinct sigh of contentment, followed by a gasp of surprise as Auron lower his face closer to hers. Her gasp faded instantly upon the contact of his astonishingly soft lips as they meshed with her own.   
  
She closed her emerald whirlpools in ecstasy, reveling in every moment of their intimate contact. She could see flashes of her previous dream clipping through her mind, as she eased into utter bliss.   
  
__________________   
  
Wow, sorry about that wait...if you were waiting at all. I had finals and everything, and it was utterly horrible! Well, hope you enjoy...  
  
--Ryu 


	15. De Corde Totaliter

**…Gravity…**   
  
________________________________   
  
_Look around just people,  
can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you   
to the limits of your choice…_  
  
________________________________   
  
**Chapter XV – De Corde Totaliter**   
  
________________________________   
"_I saw our future in her eyes  
We searched for love amidst the lies  
I didn't mean to draw her in  
To a fight we'll never win  
And I sigh as...  
She becomes jelly in my hands  
  
She told me things I never heard  
And I just drank her every word  
We swallow all that love can give  
Cause love's the reason that we live  
And I cry as...  
She becomes jelly in my hands  
  
We crossed our T's with gazing eyes  
We knew it was finalized  
Built this love on sinking sand  
And I'm ashamed that I'm afraid to lend  
a hand as...  
She becomes jelly in my hands_"   
  
"_Jelly_"  
- Blessed Union of Souls  
  
________________________________   
  
Duel emerald whirlpools, etched with melancholy, scanned the plain with an apathetic gaze. It was the Calm Lands. Their superficially endlessly journey was coming to a quick conclusion. It was almost like the clout of a piquant smelling salt, it was all like such a dream before…Zanarkand a mere image of that dream, that would never come true; never be real. But, it was; and they were nearing it every moment.   
  
Yuna was marching slowly towards her death, that same look of silent resilience plastered eternally across her pretty visage. Tidus followed closely behind his summoner, the faithful, fully aware teenager, that was hopelessly in love with a dead man walking. What a tragic tale of love and loss, seemingly more like a fairytale than reality. But there it was, playing right before her eyes; a twisted version of Romeo and Juliet. Yet, Romeo's poison was a hoax and he was forced to live on long after Juliet had vanished. Even now, she could feel preliminary crystalline droplets materializing in the corners of her eyes.   
  
She batted the teardrops away with a free hand, refusing to succumb to the inevitable. Yes, the barrage would come sooner or later, that was the unavoidable; whether they came for happiness or sadness, she refused to believe that that was unalterable. There had to be a way to defeat Sin without the sacrifice of countless lives; there was always an alternate route, even if it was hidden beneath the brush. She just had to find and fast.   
  
The group paused before a large Al Bhed shop…the last structure for the final leg of their voyage. Rikku regarded it with a nostalgic gloom, this may be the last time she or any of the guardians saw a building ever again, and it was certainly Yuna's last hotel visit. Gods, she never thought she would get all choked up about a inn. Feeling rather sorry for herself, she followed in turn behind the rest of the group; her verdant oculars lingering on the plains one last time before she vanished within.   
  
The interior resembled any other Al Bhed lodge, with the gaudy paraphernalia draping the russet walls, and the usual wall stock full of books in various languages on any subject. Rikku exhaled quietly, looking over the place with a certain desolate longing. Never before had she wanted to be home more than right now; cradled safely in her father's arms, with Keyack chortling wickedly about some recent prank he had pulled on Toreck, and the enchanting smells of Majigec's exquisite cooking filling the air. But, they were gone now, returned to the wasteland that yielded them. What a heartless tragedy that lives barely beginning to live had to be dashed pitilessly upon the serrated rocks of hatred. Yet, all her unbearable thoughts could not change the fact that, in essence, she was dreadfully alone.   
  
The numerous guardians vanished in turn toward their individual rooms of solace. Ready to contemplate their angst-ridden lives further, only to sink deeper into the depths of anguish. Sin had this horrible knack for not only snuffing out lives, but smothering the flickering candle of faith of the enduring, as well. Well, she might as well fade away along with the rest. Sleep was a distant prospect, but hopefully she could reach it before the night was through. But, she wasn't going to keep her hopes up.   
  
She softly padded across the small room, towards the entry to the latent quarters. The poorly lit corridor was substantially quiet, small snippets of conversation from an adjacent room drifted languidly toward her ears. From the sounds of it, Wakka and some female…low, subdued voice… Lulu most likely, were deep in conversation. A small smile touched the Al Bhed's lips, perhaps Lulu had finally accepted that Wakka was head over heels for her. Deciding not to pry into the conversation, she continued down the hallway; her footsteps muffled against the deep cerulean carpeting. Most of the doors she passed were shut, enclosing a peacefully slumbering traveler or restless guardian.   
  
The hall ended abruptly, the last two doors shooting from its conclusion. One was wide open; her room apparently. But, the other was ajar ever so slightly; just asking Rikku to peek within and gaze upon the occupants. Rikku, never wanting to disappoint, did just that.   
  
Her verdant oculars peered beyond the deep mahogany entry, the dimly lit innards negating any hope for a detail inspection of its confines. Yet, an easily decipherable figure sat near the room's stern, his raven-haired head placed emotively in his powerful hands. A disquieting depiction of the formidable guardian; who, not even an hour before, single-handedly brought down a Chimera. His scarlet coat hung passively from the back of his chair in one of the rare moments Rikku had seen him without his ostensible appendage. Her heart went out toward the disparaging guardian; his pain was so apparent underneath his various layers of fortifications, but he had grown to hide it with well; almost too well.   
  
Rikku edged the door open a few more inches and stepped quietly within. Auron made no movement to give off his awareness of the young Al Bhed, but Rikku knew better. He had probably known she had been peeking within the doorway. He may be in a bad way, but he's still one of the best damn guardians there ever was; disheartened or not. Nevertheless, she inhaled deeply to alert him of her presence just in case. She had no desire to have her throat slashed by a guardian caught unawares.   
  
"I knew a man once. He was a stubborn and rowdy character, and never stopping once to question his actions. Yet one day, while we stood within a temple, Macalania, I believe, he stood toward the side, gazing quite intently at a stained glass window. I was a bit taken aback by his silence and when I ask him of it, he replied rather oddly._ People are kinda like these stained-glass windows, ya know,_ he said._ They sparkle, shine, and look all pretty, when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there light is from within._ I thought that this was just another of his drunken ramblings, but strangely enough I could never dismiss those words from my mind. I think, after all this time, I finally realize the message he was trying to express," Auron shifted, turning his body completely around to face Rikku. She was gawking at the older guardian, awed into a silent stupor. This was probably the first time she had ever heard him speak more than a sentence or two. That alone warranted her silence and her stupor.   
  
Auron rose from his seat, his crimson jacket falling limply to the floor from the action. He offered the fallen adjunct a wistful gaze, but soon returned his lone russet orb to focus upon the Al Bhed girl before him. His eye contained a mixture of diverse emotions; ranging from gloom and antagonism, with a touch of reminiscence on the side.   
  
"My whole life was a picture filled with the simple black and whites, completely uniform and authoritarian. I never strayed from the path that had been carved for me, doubting and questioning nothing. Yevon was the way, the truth, and the light. Only now do I see the absolute folly in my action. Braska and Jecht should be canonized for dealing with my austere attitude. I may have been a picture of perfection when the lights were on, but turn of the lights and all there was, was blackness…"   
  
"Auron…" Rikku stepped forward hesitantly, placing an assuring hand upon his brawny forearm. Auron shook his head and proceeded to collapse back onto the chair. He swallowed heavily and placed a hand upon Rikku's smaller one.   
  
"No, no matter what you say, you can't amend the past. My life is a riddle of mistakes and shattered dreams. I can neither escape it or alter it. That man was trying to warn me before it was too late; before I transformed into this…this thing that I am today. I'm surprised you even see me worth your time…" Auron released a painstaking sigh, burying his head in his mighty hands.   
  
Rikku's eye's widened unmistakably at his discourse, astounded that such words would come from the mouth of the unyielding guardian. Yes, he had revealed bits and pieces of his shattered interior to her prying eyes before…but, nothing like this. Here he sat, open and unbound, broken and bleeding from the jagged rock of reality; and all Rikku could do was stand and stare. What did one say to such confessions? Oh, it's okay, I know exactly how you feel. Wasn't that the customary reply? But, the truth of the matter was…Rikku had no idea as to the inner turmoil brewing within the guardian. Her largest problem had probably been whether to wear the green wetsuit or the red one…well, prior to this guardian business anyway.   
  
Rikku knelt down on one knee, her hands pulling one of his own hands away from his face.   
  
"Auron, you're more than just worth a bit of my time. I actually do like spending time with, no matter how weird it may sound to you. You're not a failure, you've accomplished far too much to be seen as that. Look at how many people look up to you, even if you don't feel it's deserved, they do. Your perseverance, strength, and valor have influenced an entire nation whether you like it or not. It's an honor to be in your presence, Auron, not an offense," Rikku forced a fragile grin, her verdant orbs seeking out his lone ocular. His eye was trained upon the azure carpeting, unmoving and ever-so poignant. He released another sigh and looked up, tarnished russet meeting unsullied emerald. Within that moment, that single locking of eyes, she realized everything her friends had ever said about love was absolutely…wrong. It wasn't about looks or popularity. Hell, it wasn't even about age, even. It is about those moments when you can look into someone's eyes and it's as if you were looking into their very heart. It isn't two eyes joining…it is the joining of two hearts; two battered, bruised, and bleeding hearts that needed another shower them with the love and affection they had starved for their whole lives. It is looking within another self and see every tear, every confession, every laugh reflected ten fold in their own eyes. Love is a discovery of one's self in another's eyes.   
  
Rikku could feel her heart fluttering rapidly against her svelte chest, threatening treacherously to break free. Every feeling was rushing throughout her like a frenzied river coursing relentlessly towards oblivion. The muted sounds of the Calm Lands became muted further, as her heart beats echoed stridently within her ears. She was losing herself once more to the daze of rapture. It was almost derailing, the extent that a single stare from the guardian could rend her helpless. All he had to do was ask her to jump, and she reply quite eagerly "How high?"   
  
"Why are you here?" Auron asked awfully softly, to an extent that Rikku even had to strain to hear. He stood abruptly, retreating hastily from Rikku's soft and alluring touch. He turned his hulking frame away from the tiny Al Bhed, his solitary ocular gazing pensively out the window. Rikku rolled her head back, her emerald eyes glaring irately towards the glaring white-washed ceiling. Whenever things began to boil down, Auron had to always stand up and churn the pot once again.   
  
"Why do you think I'm here, Auron?" Rikku grumbled in reply, frankly annoyed by his sudden change in behavior. She, too, shoved off from the plush carpet, her hands coming to rest upon her hips the moment she reached a stable standing position. Her sea green eyes glared daggers at Auron's back, well aware that probably had no clue that he had royally pissed her off. That man, one moment he could have her oscillating on the brink of seventh heaven and the next he could have her spitting fire. Perhaps, love had it's little assemblage of pluses and minuses, as well.   
  
"Rikku…what happened before…"   
  
"It was a mistake…right?" Rikku spat before Auron could finish. The man glanced askance at the fuming girl, his eye's discerning no answer, be it positive or negative. Rikku let out a brief sigh, riddled with exasperation.   
  
"That's what you were going to say, wasn't it? Hm, figures," She growled, this time she turned her back on the guardian. Not out of anger, but to hide the sudden swell of emotions bubbling towards the surface. She wasn't sure whether was going to scream or burst into sobs. Frankly, if he replied that it was indeed a mistake, she may have to find the nearest shoopuff and order it to step on her. A blow like that was not something one should take lightly. It was not only an assault upon one's pride and self-esteem, but it was a direct attack upon the heart. A barrage of undetected assailants heading straight for the place where all emotions reside. Straight for the heart. But, could the hardened guardian possibly comprehend the depth of her feeling, or was he too far gone to even care?   
  
"It wasn't right, that's what I was going to say," He answered softly, his sonorous voice drifting pleasantly toward her ears. Rikku wanted to bat the agreeable sounds away from her, to reject that deep soothing effect his voice had upon her. She wanted more than anything to retain her anger towards the man. But, it was a futile battle from the beginning, and Rikku was always destined to lose.   
  
"Everything was going contrary to the way things had been planned. Everything was so…wrong. At the time, my sensibility told me that letting go of inhibitions was perhaps the right thing to do. Yet, after the fact, perhaps…it was the most prevalent wrong of them all…" She could sense him directly behind her now, his frame looming over her rather diminutive one. She released a shuttering sigh and closed her verdant orbs. Did it really matter if it was wrong or right now? It was in the past, done and said. Nothing they could do now was change. They could either accept it or reject it. But, unlike Auron, Rikku could not simple dismiss it to the winds. She had wanted him to kiss her, more than anything on this damned planet. She had wanted to feel his arms wrapped protectively about her, feel his breath upon her skin. And now…now he wanted her to forget it all like it was a passing dream. And Rikku couldn't…wouldn't do that for all the money in the world.   
  
"Auron, life isn't something you can just dismiss. Things happen for a reason. Maybe we'll never find out why, but maybe…just maybe, it wasn't wrong, after all," She turned slightly, but did not look at him. She didn't want to see what emotion he held in that fathomless ocular.   
  
"Hey, I know I'm not as wise and as smart as you. Hell, I'm not even as old as you. But, you know what I do know? I know when something feels right, even if it's not knowingly, that it's just meant to be. Something's in life I know I'll never be able to control; like what happened to Home and Keyack dying. But, there are a rare few things that I know I have control over. Like what's happening between us now…and frankly, I don't know about you, but I don't want this feeling to ever go away. No matter what pains it brings to me sometimes, the joy far outweighs any of that," She turned to him now, directly facing him and standing before him. Her eyes once more journey far above to connect with his own. He was gazing at her with a somewhat shocked expression rested upon his handsome visage. She took his hands in hers and held them tightly to her chest.   
  
"Auron, we can't control what's gonna happen in the future…but, we can control what's happening right now. You know what I think…it's all up to you now. Are you going to forget it all like some nice dream, or are you going to accept the fact that, perhaps, someone likes you, for you," Rikku stated quietly, her eyes not leaving his for a moment. His eye darted toward the blasé ceiling, as if he was attempting to collect his inner thought and emotions. Now, the contest between the apathetic Auron and the emotive one began. Rikku could only pray and hope that Auron was not as thick-skinned as he made out to be. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if he rejected her now. She had just laid down her feelings for him, even if it was discreet. The moments between confession and reply are perhaps the longest and most anxious of one's whole life. One's whole heart laying limply upon the jagged line, ready to fly or fall at any moment; at the simple utterance of a few unadorned words.   
  
Auron did the oddest and most unexpected of things next. One moment he stood towering above her ominously, the next he knelt before her, lowering himself below her in one graceful motion. Rikku's eyes widened at the act, surprised that he would lower himself beneath anyone. His hands gripped hers ever the more tightly, as a thumb reflexively stroked her small hands.   
  
"Rikku…I…" He inhaled deeply and exhaled the same, the sheer effort of releasing his emotions far outweighing any grueling battle or journey. He could handle a Behemoth easily, but a woman…gods, was he at an absolute loss.   
  
"I can't deny that my…feelings for you run deep. I would be lying if I said, thus. But, it's a fruitless game we are contending in. I can say nothing for what may happen in the future, either for you or me. We do not know who will return for that desolate city. I understand what you mean, now **does** matter, but the future does as well. You deserve more that a few rushed moments, just for the sheer experience. You deserve a man that can promise you a future…something more than a few days of satisfaction. I…" He was interrupted by the blockade of two dainty fingers upon his lips. He hadn't even noticed she had pulled them from his vice-like grip. Rikku, herself, knelt down as well. Her poignant eyes beating down mercilessly upon his own. Why couldn't he understand? Why was it always reason and common sense with him? Couldn't he think with the heart and not the reasoned mind for once?   
  
"Wasn't it you who said, that he would rather wish upon stars than fall gradually into despair? I may deserve a man like that, but I don't want a man like that Auron. A man like that would have to be awfully lackluster and regular, and I would probably throw myself off my father's airship rather than spend my life with him. Besides, he wouldn't be able to hold a candle to you," She said with a small, but hopeful, grin. She didn't want to lose him yet, not while he was still here, standing before her. He was right, no one knew he was going to return from Zanarkand; but, unlike what he said, a few days with Auron would last Rikku an entire lifetime.   
  
Auron chuckled somewhat uncertainly, his gaze retreating towards the plush carpeting. Rikku had to stifle a giggle; his apprehension was so unlike him it was almost endearing. He was usually so calm and collected, but here he was, practically trembling in her hands. He looked almost…cute, with his lowered eyes and timid smile; she couldn't bear it. Her arms roughly encircled his neck, the sheer impact of her body pouncing up his sending the two hurtling backward. Auron hit the ground with a soft "oomph", but Rikku just kept on cuddling. Her face nuzzled itself in the crook of his neck, and she released a contented sigh. Auron's arms hesitantly enclosed around Rikku's lithe form, as if afraid she may shatter upon contact. He, too, released a sigh, his eye focused upon the uninteresting ceiling. Perhaps, this battle was futile for the callous guardian, as well. Perhaps, from the beginning he was meant to stumble and. Perhaps, those small hands were destined to reach down and aid him along the way. Maybe, just maybe, love was not such a foreign thing after all.   
  
__________________   
  
Ack, I kinda got into a writers block. I couldn't write about FF10 if my life depended on it. But, well, here it is. Not as good as I would like, but it'll do, pig, that'll do...  
  
--Ryu 


	16. Excelsior

** ...Gravity...**   
  
________________________________   
  
_Look around just people,  
can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you  
to the limits of your choice…  
  
_ ________________________________   
  
**Chapter XVI - Excelsior**   
  
________________________________   
  
She had decided that snow was a funny thing. An enigmatic, mystical substance that somehow managed to warm the heart and cool the skin. For how could someone see a fragile little snowflake and not feel a shiver of peacefulness ripple through their body? The snow was a very funny thing indeed, and as most things, it got Rikku to thinking. Thinking about her journey, about love, and about life in general.   
  
It seemed that she had been doing that a lot lately. Contemplating the future, sticking her head further and further into the clouds. For if she could think it long enough, maybe even offer a couple wishes to those ever twinkling stars, it could come true. It was truly unfortunate, however, that life did not work that way.   
  
The things she wanted most she could never have and the things she despised would always be held near. It was a bitter paradox that would spiral, just like Spira itself. How ironic and a little bit sad, that she was doomed to live a life that she hadn't even spun herself.   
  
With a slight grimace upon her face, she looked up toward the peak of the impressive mountain before her. Snow sprinkled lazily upon her upturned face, melting instantly upon contact. This was it. Her final mountain to climb per say, in all intendments of the word. One more mountain till Zanarkand, one more mountain till the end. The end of everything.   
  
The death of her happiness lay over those craggy peaks. Her love and her joy were going to leave her. It was going to be quite a blow to the little Al Bhed, as hard as it might be to admit it. She didn't want Yunie to die and she certainly didn't want Auron to vanish. It was selfish, of course. But, at this point she really didn't care anymore. It was ridiculous that their own salvation was the sacrifice of the innocent. After nearly one thousand years of torment, all they could come up with was to kill someone. It was really sad how the human race resorted to the most simple and outlandish means of solution. Just as long as it wasn't them, right? Just as long as they didn't have to dirty their own hands and spill their own blood. That was all that mattered. They would send some willing being instead, some amazing person that would gratefully give their life for their homeland. It was nauseating.   
  
And of course, sad.   
  
With a poignant sigh, she lowered her head and returned her gaze to the party before her. They all seemed to be taken aback by the mountain before her, each contemplating as she had. Yuna, however, did not look ahead. Her gaze lingered backward toward the valley they had just exited, as she said her farewells. Her final goodbyes to a land that spurned her and sentenced her to death. That very land which she loved with all her heart.   
  
With that sight, Rikku could almost feel the tears rush to her emerald eyes. The tears which she had cried far too many times, the tears that she welcomed as well as feared. For allowing those tears to fall once more, she would admit defeat. And by the gods themselves, she would not give up now. She had come too far and labored for too long to just let this thing go. Yunie would not die, and neither would Auron. They would all triumph if it was the last thing that she ever did.   
  
The crunch of snow pulled her back to reality, as she noted that the group was continuing forward. She started slowly behind, her body finally able to realize how unreservedly cold it was. She instantly hugged her arms to her body and ran toward the group before her. Body heat, was the word rushing through her mind right now.   
  
Go body heat!   
  
She met the group within seconds and immersed herself between them; namely Kimahri and Auron, the one's most appropriately suited for this artic weather. She felt a bit silly for not preparing herself better. She had known where they were going, but she hadn't thought it would be this cold. Yet, it seemed she was not alone in her plight. Tidus would be the next suspect, but he and Yuna trudged arm in arm, utterly obviously to the wintry conditions. And here she was, doomed to receive frostbit all over her body. Goodness, it seemed that things would never get any better.   
  
A slight chuckle emanated from beside her and Rikku looked up in surprise. Kimahri was looking down at her, a wiry grin planted upon his feline features. Rikku stuck her tongue out at the Ronso by force of habit, yet immediately regretted it afterward. Oh, how the cold stung!   
  
"Rikku cold?" The Ronso inquired, even though he obviously knew the answer. Her body was taken completely over by shivers and her teeth chattered incessantly. No, of course she wasn't cold. She felt like a human ice cube, she was beyond cold. She simply nodded fervently to the Ronso's odd question, not trusting her voice to be able to speak the words in an understandable manner. She was rewarded with an equally deep chuckle from her other side, as Auron voiced his view on the situation at hand.   
  
"A jacket may have been a wise purchase," Auron advised, ever sagacious and irritatingly correct. Rikku sighed in reply and shrugged her shoulders. Of course a jacket would have been a wise choice, but it was a little late for that now. Perhaps, there would be someone somewhere with a jacket. If she was really really lucky…  
  
"Summoner Yuna and guardians, leave here at once!" A deep voice sliced through the artic air halting the band of travelers as once. As they raised their faces they were met with the angry gazes of many…Ronso? Rikku's mouth almost dropped at the sight, but she resisted the urge on account that it may not make the best impression. So, this was where the Ronso lived? In all her years she had never known, but in all seriousness, Mount Gagazet made the most sense. Their thick fur and warrior-like attitude made them most suited for life in the harsh mountains. How stupid she felt for not figuring this out sooner. Where else would they live? Sanubia Sands?   
  
The main Ronso, a familiar creature, stood tall and proud before the group, baring his teeth portentously at them. This was definitely not a good sign. Rikku stood her ground however, as Kimahri and Yuna took to the forefront. Yuna stood almost as proud and strong as the Ronso before her, her petite frame not allowing for her to rise to the lofty Ronso's exact level. But, she still served as a formidable sight. A woman on a mission. That overgrown kitty better watch his back.   
  
"Gagazet is Ronso land, sacred mountain of Yevon. The mountain will not bear the footsteps of infidels!" Yuna only flinched slightly at the sting of the Ronso's words. She remembered where she had seen him now. He was the an ex-Maester, and the one that oversaw their trial. Maester Kelk, if she remembered correctly. Well, ex-Maester Kelk now.   
  
"Enemy of Yevon is enemy of Ronso! Leave, traitors!" A fearsome looking Ronso stepped forward, with skin a deep cobalt and hair, blazing gold. His massive chest heaved with each intake of the mammoth's breath, his crude armor barely able to cover the spans of it. She stared up at the magnificent creature in awe. He was nearly twice the size of Kimahri and he was a spectacular sight to behold; even if he was insulting them.   
  
"I have cast aside Yevon. I…I follow the temple no more," Yuna stumbled only once over her words, but those words seemed to cut the last tie to the temple. No longer were they upon a pilgrimage, just a journey. A simple journey to save the world. Goodness, how cliché that sounded.   
  
"Then you shall die by those words," Kelk growled, as the other Ronso began to advance behind him, growling and barring their teeth.   
  
"So be it. Yevon has warped the teachings and betrayed us all," Yuna answered quickly, as she visibly tightened her grip upon her staff. Rikku did a double take at the summoner. Was the cold getting to her? She didn't possibly think that their little band of rag tag guardians could take on a horde of Ronso, did she? They'd slaughter all of us for sure! Crazy thing was, Rikku was kinda liking the idea. Maybe the cold had warped her mind, as well, but fighting would be a nice way to warm up. The others were shifting in place, contemplating the idea of fighting these huge cat-like creatures, when Wakka stepped up besides Yuna.   
  
"Nothing but a bunch o' low down trickster, eh?" He chirped in, punching a single fist in the air to finalize his remark. A smile visibly crossed Rikku's face at Wakka's irreligious comment. Maybe, he wasn't a lost cause after all.   
  
"Yeah!" Tidus cried in agreement to Wakka's comment, as he clasped a hand upon Yuna's shoulder. She looked up at the blitzer and smiled in gratitude. Rikku too stood forward, her eyes fixed upon the grand Ronso's.   
  
"Yeah!" She cried, a wave of confidence surging through her veins. It was like they actually had a chance against these kitty cats, even though deep down they all knew that it was a futile idea. Why not, though? What else could they do?   
  
"Blasphemers!" Spat one of the Ronsos. He stood at the flank of the fearsome looking Ronso, a little taller, but not quite as magnificent as his friend. He looked more like a flunky, than a hardened fighter.   
  
Kimahri growled at the Ronso's insult, charging forward to stop before the fearsome Ronso. The Ronso was far taller that Kimahri was, but Kimahri was still a formidable looking opponent with his great spear and dexterity, that the larger Ronso could not possess. They stared at each other long and hard, neither looking away for a second. Maester Kelk stepped to the fore at this, touching the fearsome Ronso's shoulder lightly. The Ronso backed away a step, but did not, for a moment, take his eyes off Kimahri.   
  
"A summoner and her guardians…" The Maester drifted off, fading into deliberation. A recently silent part of the little band stepped ahead at this moment of silence, her long skirts lagging elegantly behind her. Ever graceful and tactful Lulu was. Even the bitter cold did not mar her beauty, if anything it heightened it.   
  
"Lord Kelk, a word if I may?" The Ronso looked slightly skeptical, but nodded his head nonetheless.   
  
"Have you not also turned your back upon Bevelle?" Lulu inquired, raising a brow at the summoners seemingly duplicitous behavior. Rikku's eyes brightened at Lulu's question. Goodness, that woman was always thinking. Perhaps, she could dig us out of this with her natural astuteness.   
  
"You still stand at as a guard at Gagazet as Ronso, not a Maester. Yuna could be seen as much the same," Kelk lowered his head in deep contemplation. It seemed that Lulu had gotten through to the only levelheaded looking Ronso at the moment. The fearsome Ronso, however, did not buy Lulu's logic.   
  
"Elder Kelk, no listen! Let Biran rend them asunder!" He growled, as he cracked his knuckles forebodingly. He bared his teeth in a fear-provoking grin, and Rikku swore she saw him lick his lips. This was it, she was doomed to become kitty food.   
  
"No escape, not one!" Biran's not so little lackey taunted, as he in turn cracked his knuckles. Rikku swallowed hard but stood her ground. Maybe, she could get one grenade in before they tore her to shreds. If she was lucky…   
  
"No we will not flee! We will fight and continue on," Yuna exclaimed, slamming her staff upon the ground in finality. Kelk now raised his head, training his dark eyes upon the lithe summoner. He raised a hand for Biran and his lackey to step down, as he, himself, steeped to the forefront.   
  
"You have been branded a traitor, yet you still fight? Lost to the temple, hated by the people, yet you still continue this journey? Everything is seemingly lost! What are you fighting for?"   
  
Rikku could hear Yuna swallow hard as she probably completed the most intelligent approach toward this. Auron stood stone-like at her back, a silent pillar of strength that hopefully could help to ease Yuna's burden. A slight smile crossed Rikku's face, as she also took a small step forward. They were all here for her and they would lend her their strength if need be. Yuna raised her head slowly as she looked up at the Ronso, resolution written all over her lovely face.   
  
"I fight for Spira. The people still long for a calm, and I believe I can give it to them. It's _all_ I can give. Defeating Sin, ending pain, if only for a little while. This, This I can do," Silence followed Yuna's declaration. Complete and utter silence. Pride welled through Rikku's veins as Yuna proclaimed what they all knew, what they all believed. Even though she was not all for this dying bit, it was still noble and she had to commend that. Besides, she was working on cutting out the dying thing.   
  
"Even sacrificing yourself?" Kelk inquired, and Yuna nodded quickly in reply. The Ronso sighed and turned away, walking back towards the mountain. Rikku's eyes widened as she watched him turn away. He wasn't seriously not going to let pass, was he? Yuna had just proclaimed the most noble of reasons for fighting and the ex-Maester was just going to walk away? This had got to be a joke! Rikku started forward, ready to give that snobby Maester a piece of her mind, when a brawny arm caught her advance. The arm released and then snaked around her shoulders, and pulled her close. A rustic scent suddenly overpowered her senses, and she knew at once who had halted her. She looked up at him, and he, in turn looked down at her. Question was written all over her face, and Auron seemed to get the clue.   
  
"Just wait…" He whispered, as he returned his gaze upon the retreating Maester. Now warmer and a little less ticked, she too looked toward the Maester, who had paused his retreat.   
  
"Ronso…" He called suddenly, breaking the cold silence that had overcome the area, "Let them pass."   
  
A sigh of relief erupted through the little band, and a smile finally returned to Yuna's face. Kelk had turned to face them again, and now he addressed Yuna directly.   
  
"Summoner Yuna, your will is stronger than steel. Tempered steel that even the mightiest Ronso could not hope to bend. Yuna, we bow to your will! The sacred heights of Gagazet welcome you!" Kelk cried, raising his hands toward the grand mountain tops. A smile burst forth upon Rikku's face, as the Ronso eased their fighting stances and dispersed. It seemed that maybe things weren't going all that bad after all.   
  
In turn, their little band dispersed, agreeing upon departure tomorrow morning. Why not use their newfound welcome for the best? One more night of rest sounded quite nice, and perhaps she could finally find a damn coat. She parted from Auron's side, wandering off to find the local shop. He could wait to talk to her amazing self a few more minutes. All that was on her mind now, anyways, was warmth.   
  
The village was found over the rise of the hill. The little crude huts were built into the mountain side, with tiny paths leading to and fro between them. There was no Al Bhed shop in this settlement, but it seemed that one of the Ronso did own a boardinghouse of sorts. Probably to accommodate the summoners that have passed through here over the years. It was, in fact, a small hut with three rooms. It seemed the merry little band would be doubling up tonight. Oh goody. Another item to add to her list was a thick pair of earmuffs, not only for the cold but for a chance she may get some sleep. She adored Kimahri, but truly he sounded like a raging train at night. Wakka wasn't much better, and even Auron had a slight snore; nothing compared to Kimahri or Wakka, but it was still a small annoyance.   
  
The creaking of a sign caught Rikku's attention. "Shop" was etched in crude writing into the weathered wood. The wind blew it back and forth, acting as a natural incitement. Who needed gaudy lights when you could have an un-oiled sign? Rikku made her way over that way, nonetheless, thoughts of warmth speeding her travel.   
  
She opened the large wooden door, which creaked loudly, much like the overhead sign. A blast of cold air was the first thing to meet her, as she slammed the door behind her. To her surprise, the inside wasn't much warmer than the out. There was no fire, or even insulation to warm Rikku's freezing body. Damn, these Ronso, being furry and all. Couldn't they at least have concern for the poor human travelers? Who cares if us humans only came up once in a blue moon?   
  
The lady Ronso stood tall behind the countertop, eyeing Rikku strangely. Rikku offered a weedy smile in return, but quickly turned her attention toward a nearby rack. There had to be coats in this damn shop somewhere. The rack that she had moved towards, was in fact a coat rack. Quite a small one really. Actually, all truth be told, there were only three coats on the whole rack; large, extra large, and extra extra large. All in Ronso sizes, of course. The large alone was enough to engulf Rikku whole, she didn't even wanna take a peek at the extra large, and don't even mention the extra extra. In short, Rikku was screwed. She'd either have to suck it up and become the smallest snowwoman ever created, or buy the large and alter it herself. Maybe, if she was lucky, Lulu or Yuna would be able to help her fix it up.   
  
Now, her only problem was how to get the damn thing off the rack. See, the rack was quite tall, made for Ronso's much larger than herself to reach. She could ask the cat lady to help her, but she didn't want to look incompetent. It was just getting a coat of the rack, anyways. She didn't need help. If she could take on Evrae, she could definitely get a coat off a tall rack. She's just have to formulate some plan of how to do this without knocking over the rack or falling over, herself. It would be a difficult task, but she was confident that she could handle this. Somehow…   
  
After several moments of deliberation, Rikku decided on the jump and grab approach. In which she would leap into the air and grope blindly for the coat. There was a slim chance that she would actually miss the coat, so it couldn't be that bad. She rubbed her hands together and did a few test leaps to make sure she was warmed up. When she felt she was, in fact, ready to do this; she leapt deftly into the air, her arms flailing about in a desperate attempt to catch the coat before she hit the ground again. Fortunately, she did grab the coat, unfortunately, however, she snagged it upon one of the other coat and the entire rack came tumbling loudly after her.   
  
The saleswoman rushed around the counter to the fallen coat rack. There was now a huge pile of three coats upon the ground, which wouldn't have been that much if they had been normal human coats. But, in this case, the three Ronso coats seemed to form a monstrous heap. Rikku was nowhere to be seen.   
  
The door to the store burst open, allowing two ready to act guardians to come pouring in. Tidus and Wakka peered about quizzically, seemingly surprised to see no bloodsucking fiend. The shopkeeper acknowledged them with a nod and pointed toward the coat pile upon the ground. A tiny shock of blonde hair was peeking through the massive heaping of coats. Next, a tiny head poked through, revealing a very red Al Bhed. Wakka, at once burst into hysterics, followed in suit by Tidus. This, however, only caused the Al Bhed to grow all the more redder. A sheepish grin crossed her face, as she looked up at the shopkeeper.   
  
"I'll take the large please…"   
  
  
  



	17. Post Tenebras Lux

** ...Gravity...**   
  
________________________________   
  
_Look around just people,  
can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you  
to the limits of your choice…  
  
_ ________________________________   
  
**Chapter XVII - Post Tenebras Lux **   
  
"_Pride can stand   
a thousand trials  
the strong will   
never fall  
but watching stars   
without you  
my soul cries_"   
  
- "_Kissing You_" Des'ree   
  
________________________________   
  
The air had turned bitingly cold and darkness had descended upon the small village. All of the travelers were bundled up nicely in the boarding house, which unfortunately, wasn't that sturdily built. They all huddled around the fire, blankets wrapped thickly about their bodies. There was a untroubled chatter scattered about the group, nothing deep or profound, and every now and then Tidus and Wakka would engage in some light bantering. It was a peaceful time for the weary travelers, a time where they could actually sit and rest, and not worry about an onslaught of fiends at any minute. That was the price one had to pay for sleeping in the wilderness. It may be incredibly beautiful, but it was also extremely dangerous. Kimahri and Auron had spent numerous sleepless nights then, watching over the slumbering party. But, neither of them seemed to mind. Kimahri would never complain, not unless hell had frozen over and the sun had burnt out, and even then there are still doubts; and Auron had a slight aversion to sleeping. Sleep was when one's fears and weaknesses surfaced, and Auron had never favored those traits. Therefore, he'd only sleep when exhaustion won him over, and then the sleep would be thankfully dreamless.   
  
Auron was seated across from her now, gazing pensively into the fire. He had opted to take off that silly collar and had even loosened his jacket a bit. A drab looking blanket hung over his shoulders, threatening to fall off at any sudden movement. The man looked entirely peaceful, as if the dancing flames worked as some sort of panacea, and soothed away his doubts and worries. He looked like a simple man, not some legendary warrior steeped in turmoil. And Rikku felt like she had fallen in love all over again.   
  
This was like a teaser for a life that could never be. Sitting calmly in a nondescript living room, just watching the fire blaze. These were dreams she dared not let emerge, for she knew that a life after all of this would not include Auron. It brought a slight film of tears to her eyes, and she had to lower her head before anyone else could notice. She furiously scrubbed at her eyes, not allowing herself the luxury of crying. Something's were just not meant to last, and some people were not meant to linger. It was a sad fact of life, and Rikku's life seemed to be littered with those.   
  
A single crystalline droplet fell, staining the woolen blanket that was wrapped about her body. She receded into the folds of the blanket, attempting to cloak the tears that were beginning to stream down her face. She hadn't wanted to let herself cry, she didn't want to seem weak. But, unfortunately she just couldn't hold it back any longer. Her world was crashing down slowly around her.   
  
She stood up abruptly, and made for the door, shedding her blanket on the way. She didn't chance a glance back to see if anyone had noticed, for fear that they may discover her reason for leaving. Grabbing her newly purchased coat, she pried open the door and trudged out into the night.   
  
The sky was clear for a change, but the air was still arctic, and she pulled the coat tightly around her in response. The fresh air, however, performed wonders for her appearance. . Her tears seemed to dry up upon stepping outdoors, and the cold had evened out her complexion, ridding it of the blotches, and just giving it an all over reddened guise. It looked nothing more like she was a bit chilled, but, unfortunately, the air could do nothing for the interior. Reality still stung freshly in her mind, and it would take far more than a raw breeze to disperse it.   
  
Her pace picked up a bit and she walked further into the darkened village. It was a bit late, maybe around 11:00, 11:30ish. She didn't really care about that though, it was either sleeping fitfully in there or freezing out here. At the moment, she really couldn't choose the lesser of the two evils. But, since she was already outside, she might as well stay there. It would do to clear her mind. There was a point that once your entire body became numb, your mind did as well. Well, actually that was hypothermia, and she didn't really want to dabble in that area. Though, it really was rather tempting at the moment…   
  
She paused, letting out a huge sigh. Her palpable breath drifted up into the night sky, once more fading into oblivion. She followed that breath with her eyes, and once it had faded found herself, once more, staring at the stars. They twinkled grandly far far above her, just as unreachable and unattainable as her own aspirations. Another teaser to add to her pile. They sure looked pretty, but hell, what could pretty do? You could only drag yourself so far on pretty, you had to have the fates on your side to do any better than that.   
  
Unfortunately, it seemed whatever gods still existed in those boundless heavens had completely forgotten about her, as well as everyone else for that matter. They had forgotten about these wretched souls that had to fight for their right to breathe. For some reason, that just didn't seem fair. Sin wasn't fair, Sin had no right to be here.   
  
She growled, and whirled around readying herself to kick anything that she could find. But stopped before her angry could boil over. What use did anger have anyway? She could kick that useless rock over there, but what could would it do? Sin would still be out there destroying everything, and on top of that her foot would hurt. Pain was a familiar emotion though, something that she was so familiar with it was almost comforting. And that thought alone was frightening.   
  
"It's sad that life has come to this," Said a voice, coming from behind Rikku. She hardly jumped at the noise, her nerves too riled already to be kicked up anymore. It was Lulu, not who she had been expecting, but not a disappointment in the least. She was actually a bit relieved that it wasn't Auron. She just couldn't face the man right now.   
  
"Yeah, it really is," Rikku sighed, turning to face the older woman. Lulu had a fur wrap draped around her usually bared shoulders. Her face was reddened as well, well at least the part that Rikku could see. She was, however, a bit surprised that Lulu had come out to talk to her. They hadn't really talked too much on the journey, and Rikku had just figured that the woman saw her as annoying. Can't say she could blame her, her constant moping was beginning to get on her own nerves, as well.   
  
"I just don't know what to do anymore, Lulu. I mean, you know we can't go through with this. We can't let her die…"   
  
"Is it only Yuna that you worry about?" Lulu interjected, giving Rikku a meaningful look. Rikku stopped altogether, he green eyes widening. She couldn't possibly be suggesting the man that plagued her mind night and day; how did she know?   
  
"I saw him at the Farplane, as Yuna performed the sending for Lord Jyscal," She replied, answering Rikku's unspoken question. The rigidity of the Al Bhed's form seemed to relax a touch at the Black Mage's words, but not by much. So, she was that transparent? Did the others know? Furthermore, did she even care that they did? She didn't think she did, or at least, she didn't think she had enough in her to even bother to try. What did it matter anyway? He'll be gone when Sin was, except Auron didn't have the luxury of coming back after ten years. He'd move on, head towards the Farplane and remain there till the ends of time. Her love would wane with the years, she may even find another to give her heart to. But…but, it would never be complete. He'd always posses a morsel of her being, small but imperative at the same time. Her first love…   
  
"Maybe it's selfish, but I worry for them both. I don't want either of them to die…" She trailed off, turning away from the woman. She stood upon an icy precipice, jutting out of the hillside, overlooking the barren lands of frost and snow below them.   
  
"It's not selfish, Rikku. But, you must suppress these feelings, this is all we have. The Calm is all we have left, and the only way to achieve it is through…"   
  
"That can't be right, though! A sacrifice?! Doesn't that seem slightly wrong to you? Am I the only one that thinks its immoral to send a virtual angel to her death?" Her voice was raised and it echoed off great Gagazet, himself. But she didn't care, she only cared that the two people she loved were traveling to their deaths. She only cared that she was living in a heartless world that damned its most faithful.   
  
Lulu stepped up beside her, placing a manicured hand upon Rikku's trembling shoulder. The urge to wrench herself away welled up inside her; the urge to run away from humanity and hide in hole safe from all the horrible things in the world. But, she suppressed it. She allowed the older woman to hold her shoulder, to offer her strength in her time of weakness. For hiding would solve nothing, just as yelling and cursing the world would do the same.   
  
In her heart, she knew Lulu was right. She had to stay the course, that was the only way. Maybe things would work out for the best, maybe they wouldn't. But, staying here and doing nothing, ignoring all the problems of the world, would do nothing. Sheltering her loved ones from death would do nothing. Only facing the darkness, even if she was only armed with a little match, was better than lingering in the artificial light her mind had simulated. There was no salvation in this little village on the cliffside of Gagazet, only turmoil and doubt. She had to push past that, she had to carry on.   
  
Her hand moved up, clutching Lulu's with all the strength that remained in her chilled form. It may have not been much, but it was enough. The mages arm's encircled her, pulling her towards her warmth and stability. It was then it dawned on Rikku. The reason she yearned so to be like Lulu was because the older woman was unwavering. Because, in all the mage's years she had learned the ability to accept things and move on. Acceptance was something that Rikku had refused to embrace. She had avoided it all through her journey, unable to pass over even the smallest of obstacles; all because she wouldn't even accept that they were there.   
  
She had to accept the facts and move on. Maybe not forget all together, but acknowledging that Sin wasn't going to go away if she closed her eyes and wished for it would be a good start.   
  
"Thank you," She said, pulling away from Lulu. She had helped her far more than she would probably ever know. She had helped organize a bit of the chaos in her mind and for that she would be eternally grateful. Now, with acceptance she could tackle the issue of Sin. She may never accept sending summoners to their deaths, but she had to accept that was the way the world works. She would fight it, but if she failed in the end, she couldn't curse herself for it. It was Yuna's choice, it was his too.   
  
But, she wouldn't stop fighting. She'd struggle for Yuna's life until the end and hopefully her efforts would aid Auron, as well. A small smile stretched across Rikku's face, poignant but genuine. She looked up at Lulu, tears streaming down her cheeks and falling into the grooves of her lips. An errant tear even wrenched itself away from Lulu's stalwart exterior. She was hurting too, they all were. None of them wanted this, but this was the only way they knew. This was the only perceivable answer to Sin's curse, but maybe not the single way all together.   
  
Maybe hope hadn't died after all.   
  



	18. Fortitudine Vincimus

**...Gravity...**

* * *

_Look around just people,  
  
can you hear their voice   
  
Find the one who'll guide you  
  
to the limits of your choice…_

* * *

**Chapter XVIII - Fortitudine Vincimus**

* * *

The snow fall had ceased for the time being, leaving only a forlorn, bleak sky in its wake. The dark clouds were heavy with unfallen snow which threatened to drop from the heavens at any given moment. But, it did not come. All that stirred was the chilled breeze and seven companions who attempted to brave the craggy slopes of Gagazet.   
  
Rikku did not lag this time, but instead, walked at the front, wedged between Tidus and Auron. Her awkwardly hemmed coat dragged behind her like a train, brushing a path for Yuna who walked directly behind her, alongside Lulu. Wakka and Kimahri brought up the rear, both of their faces trained wearily upon the dreary sky above.   
  
Her thoughts were dulled, strangely. She was surprised that, as they drew closer to the journey's end, her mind did not race, but dim. She was burning out, her head filled beyond capacity with ways to save her cousin. It was too much for her mind to bear, so it was beginning to fade out all thoughts. Now, only a dull roar of hopes blazed through her subconscious, too intangible to mold into actual ideas. She could only walk on and pray that Tidus came up with an idea.   
  
She glanced sidelong at the blond, who was walking with his head down and his feet dragging, akin to a miserable five year old. His blue eyes brimmed with tears he repressed with all his might and his mouth was drawn in a thin line. She could see that he was straining. He was trying to be strong for Yuna, strong for himself. He, who came from another world, was trying to survive in this illogical place littered with backward thinking and was struggling.   
  
It was ridiculous, this entire situation. She was too young, hell, they were all too young to be bearing the weight of the world upon their shoulders. Not like they really could do anything about it, which only made Rikku fume all the more. No one cared about her or her companions lives, they only cared about their own miserable existences. As long as the collective "they" was happy, right? That was the only reason they were doing this, of course. To ensure that the entire world was freaking happy and safe. Who cared if they were risking their lives? Maybe, in a couple years, after their carcasses were well rotted and worm-ridden, a couple of nice people might make statues honoring their names. Oh boy, that was certainly what Rikku had always dreamed of. Having a hulking stone giant carved in her likeness, while a bunch of old fogies tell incorrect stories about her travels.   
  
She snorted aloud, not really meaning to, but unable to hold it back all the same. The sheer injustice of it all made it basically impossible for her to keep it bottled up. Tidus nudged her slightly, causing her to look up at him. His head angled sideways, motioning toward the pathway up ahead. The snow was thinning and finally the stone pathway was becoming clear. The road to Zanarkand, etched with ancient stones and broken pillars. Rikku sighed quietly, lowering her head, not quite ready to accept that Zanarkand was barely an hour away. Her progress slowed and she eventually came to a stop. The party trudged forward, either not noticing her stopping or just not concerning themselves with it. Either way, Rikku didn't really care. She wasn't ready to walk those last few steps, not yet.   
  
A snowball whizzed by her ear, flying right off the edge of the cliff and into the foggy abyss below. She glanced behind her, not quite surprised to see Tidus there. He was bent over and in the process of making another snowball. Perhaps, this was some strange form of boy therapy; she couldn't be too sure. Maybe, Rikku just didn't understand the healing power of snowballs.   
  
The silence between the echoed stridently, as Tidus flung snowball after snowball over the cliff. The party was probably resting up ahead, anyway, since no one had bothered to come looking for them. That suited Rikku just fine, of course. She, Tidus, as well as the rest of the party, needed this one last breather before marching on Zanarkand. It was a time to collect their thoughts, or reorganize their game plan in her and Tidus's case. Of course, it generally helped to have a game plan in the first place. Unfortunately, for her and the blonde-haired blitz player, they still seemed to be battling zero.   
  
"Zanarkand is on the other side, you know," Her, slightly, squeaky voice echoed, shattering the silence between them. Another misshapen ball of snow flew by her, but none followed in turn. She turned toward him, studying him with concerned eyes. Tidus's head was bent down, his hand rubbing his hair almost roughly.   
  
"I know," He mumbled in reply, taking a few steps toward her, his eyes, however, never leaving the ground. She wanted to run to him, to hug him and tell him it would all be okay. But, frankly, she couldn't say that with a straight face. Because, she didn't know if everything would be okay. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Hell, she couldn't even guarantee that all of them would survive the upcoming days.   
  
"I haven't thought of anything, yet," She decided on just laying the facts on the table, maybe Tidus had some semblance of an idea, and they could bat ideas off of each other. Anything would do. By the gods, he could say that he wanted to raise an army of moogles, she might even be game. Anything was better than nothing at all.   
  
"Me neither," His voice was low, but now he was standing right beside her, staring directly into the fog. Rikku closed her eyes. She knew that was what he was gonna say, but she had been hoping. Hoping for what, really? She had resolved a few nights ago that hope was not dead. That there was always a chance if you let yourself believe it. She had been so sure then. So sure that everything would be okay, that they would somehow come up with this magical plan that would save the world, Yunie, and Auron all at the same time. God, how foolish she had been. She had taken Lulu's comfort as a sign of hope, but it was nothing more than it was. Comfort in a time of despair. Lulu hadn't believed that there was a way to help Yuna, she had just tried to help Rikku accept that Yuna was going to…  
  
"Oh gods, what are we gonna do?" She moaned, her hand coming to her head. Was it a headache she felt looming over her, or just the horrid knowledge of what was to come? She didn't know nor really care. A headache was the last thing she needed.   
  
"Hey!" Tidus said, his hands resting on her shoulders, shaking her lightly, "We'll do something! We just don't know enough yet, right? I bet once we get to Zanarkand things will clear up, I bet we'll find the answer to our problems there. But, until then you can't let it get to you, okay"   
  
His voice was oddly reassuring, almost like a pep talk before a big game, but effective all the same. A smile didn't cross her lips, but her green eyes seemed to perk more. Why hadn't she thought of that? Of course there would be something in Zanarkand to give them some sort of answer. That was where all the summoners went before the journeys end, maybe, just maybe, if they looked hard enough, they would find something. It was a place to start and definitely something that was acting to lift up her hopes. Thank the heavens for optimists like Tidus. She used to be that way, as well. Bouncy, cheery…what happened? Maybe, she was hardened by her experiences, or maybe she was just growing up.   
  
A smile began to grow across her lips, something genuine, something she hadn't bared in a long time. She almost had to brush the cobwebs off the corner of her mouth, curves she hadn't bothered to utilize lately.   
  
"Well, look who's sounding like Mr. Captain," She teased, poking him lightly in the stomach. The banter slid off her tongue, feeling like pure honey.   
  
"Star of the Zanarkand Abes! Didn't anyone tell you?" He replied, equally as teasing, his arms extending in an extravagant fashion, as he took a low bow. Rikku giggled slightly, her green eyes gleaming. She almost felt herself relaxing a little, not enough to allow herself to be caught off guard, but enough to allow herself to breath normally. She clutched the edges of her cloak, nearly beaming at the warm sensation that flooded through her body. Everything was going to work out!   
  
She bent at the waist, one arm flung out to the side, the other curled around her waist, and her head down. It was odd how her emotions could change in mere moments, probably due to her age, or maybe the circumstances. Though, it didn't really matter, she savored the feeling of some of the weight lifting from her shoulders.   
  
Her head tilted up, aiming to flash a dazzling grin at the blitzball player, but she stopped. Instead of seeing just Tidus, she was unpleasantly surprised to see that they were not alone. No, they had been joined, silently, by a tall, incredibly horrid man with icky blue tresses. Time seemed to slow as shocked green eyes met harsh blue. Her mouth opened and she thought she heard herself screaming, but it all seemed distant. All she could see was blue, blue ice, iniquitous and insane.   
  
The few seconds that seemed to stretch for an eternity ended, and she fell backwards still screeching. Tidus whipped around, his arms coming up to guard her from the foe.   
  
"Rikku, tell Auron, get the others!" Tidus growled, his eyes stealing Seymour's away from her own. She drew in a deep breath, the instant she was released from his gaze, realizing she hadn't bothered to breathe. Rikku shook her head and leapt to her feet, now fully alert and ready for whatever was coming next.  
  
"No way, I'm not letting you fight him alone!" She yelled back, not falling for Tidus's hero routine. He may be good, but he wasn't that good. Gods, she wasn't even sure Auron was good enough to take on this loony single-handedly. Tidus looked back at her for an instant, blue eyes blazing with fury.  
  
"Just go!" He shouted, instantly turning his attention back on the Maester that just refused to die. Rikku paused for a moment, not quite sure if she should listen to him or not. He would be killed if Seymour tried any of his hocus pocus on him, but they'd both be killed if they tried to fight him without everyone else's help. She wasn't very skilled at fighting, just fast. A pretty decent swordfighter and a thief could do very little against a learned mage.   
  
She made her decision then and darted from the clearing, running as fast as her legs could take her. Her large coat trailed behind her, dragging in the snow and slowing her down. She shrugged it off her shoulders and took off again in a mad dash. The cold stung at her body, biting her skin. Snow had begun to fall in a light flurry, and it seemed that all the flakes were desperate to get into her eyes. The air was harsh and painful as she sucked it down in huge gasps, but she never slowed. Tidus could die if she didn't hurry.   
  
She flew by the row of decrepit pillars, catching sight of the party near yawning entrance of a cave. They were seated somewhat haphazardly, obviously anxious to get moving. However, when Rikku burst into view, Auron was off his feet in moments, follow by Kimahri and Wakka.  
  
"Seymour….Tidus….!" She managed to sputter between gasps. Snow flew into the air, as she skidded to a halt in front of the party. She bent over, resting her hands on her knees and gasping for breath.   
  
"Seymour is back there, Tidus is with him," She whispered to Auron, who's hand was resting lightly on her back as he bent over to hear her better. The party reacted quickly to her words, gathering their weapons and shooting back towards the clearing. Hopefully, Tidus was okay, but it wasn't a sure thing when Seymour was involved.  
  
"Let's go," Auron said bluntly, while heaving his great sword onto his back. Rikku nodded, still breathing heavy, but ready to go all the same. It would be delaying the inevitable if she stayed here until she was ready to fight. Besides, even though she knew she may not be much help, she didn't want to leave her comrades to their own devices.   
  
They dashed, or more like, Auron dashed and she jogged lightly back towards the clearing. She could hear that vile man giggling about some malicious act or another with Kimahri growling some answer in reply. She picked up the pace a little, finally reaching the place where she had dropped her coat. She gave it a short glance, but moved onward without picking it up. There was little else the coat did then just keep her warm. It would impede her movements in battle, something that she desperately depended on. She was the smallest, therefore, also the fastest of the guardians. A large coat weighing her down could possibly spell her doom.   
  
"I don't understand you!" Yuna's voice rang out clearly, propelling Rikku the last few steps until she joined again with the group. Everyone was in battle stance, glaring daggers at the doubly dead Maester. She slid in formation between Auron and Lulu, both nodding to her in recognition. Yuna, Tidus, and Kimahri stood before her with Wakka a little off to the side.   
  
"Allow Kimahri to die, and release him from his pain," Seymour hissed, his voice sounding odd, or more, completely unhinged, which he probably was. His multiple deaths probably sent him further off his rocker than he had been in the first place, just what they all needed. Seymour had kinda turned into that persistent fly that buzzed annoyingly around your head and wouldn't ever go away until you killed it. However, in Seymour's case, even if you killed the fly it would just get up and keep on buzzing. Freaking wonderful, that's what it was.   
  
"Spira is a land of suffering and sorrow caught in a spiral of death," Rikku rolled her eyes. Here he goes again… "To destroy--to heal--Spira, I will become Sin. Yes, with your help,"  
  
Rikku stared at him incredulously. Scratch that fly bit, Seymour was like a stalker boy that you had to get a restraining order for. He was completely insane, you couldn't just become Sin…or could you? She wasn't completely sure on all the details of the Final Summoning, all she knew was that the Summoner died, which, of course, was more than enough. Did the Summoner become sin?   
  
"What is going on?" She whispered to Auron, who had his normal mask of nothing over his expressions.   
  
"He killed the Ronso, and now he wants Yuna to use him in the Final Summoning," He whispered in reply, his gruff voice lost in the wind that blew between them. Rikku's eyes widened to the size of saucers at his reply, her gaze focusing on Kimahri, then on Seymour.  
  
That bastard! He just never stopped causing misery and mayhem now, did he? Even after killing him twice he just wasn't ready to stop plaguing the world with his existence. She wanted to slash that cocky little grin off his face, and then shove him forcefully off the cliff behind him.   
  
"Come with me, Yuna," Yuna, of course, didn't go. Rikku knew she wasn't dumb enough to buy into Seymour's little ploys. He wasn't trying to help, he was trying to rule. Killing everyone in the world as a means of cleansing didn't sound exactly logical to her. Maybe, she had just missed something.  
  
Tidus growled, stepping forward slightly, seeming quite sick of Seymour's irrational rambling. She agreed full heartedly with him, and it seemed the rest of the guardians did as well. They all stepped forward, eyes narrowing and grips on their weapons adjusting and tightening. She was as ready to kick some psycho ass, as she had ever been.   
  
"Once I have become the next Sin, your father will be freed again," Seymour whispered, his gaze directed toward Tidus. Everyone paused a moment, eyes focusing upon Tidus. What in the gods name was the loony talking about? She looked at Auron expectantly, but his gaze was fixed on Tidus, completely unreadable.   
  
"What do you know!" Tidus snarled, waving his sword in the air. Rikku, though still completely sure she wanted to kill Seymour a third time, was slightly less eager as Tidus seemed to be. Was Tidus's father held captive by Sin, or was there something else going on? Gods, things just never seemed to stop being confusing in the world. They just grew more and more convoluted as time drew on, spiraling down into disorder. Very similar to the world around them.

* * *

Rikku released a small yelp as she fell backwards; the explosion from Seymour's dying form knocking her, and everyone else for that matter, off balance. She rolled over quickly, shielding her eyes from the blinding white light that followed the deafening explosion. Shards and debris flew through the air, a few striking Rikku in the back. She didn't have the energy, however, to cry out, as bits of metal lanced into her flesh. The fight against Seymour had taken more out of her, as well as everyone else, then she had planned on. Insanely powerful, would have been an understatement.   
  
The rumbles died out and the air seemed to be clear of flying wreckage. Rikku rolled to her side slowly, her green eyes blinking from the onslaught of white. Though, on closer inspection, the snow near the edge of the cliff seemed to be stained a deep shade of ebon fading to gray then to white the further away one got. Smoking debris lay scattered upon the cliffside, along with the prone forms of some of her friends.  
  
Rikku sat up fully, her body screaming against the effort. She could feel blood trickling down her back from the newly formed wounds, as well as from a few old ones found elsewhere on her body. She shook her head gently, snow and ash falling free from her hair. She pulled the hair tie from her hair, allowing the locks to fall free, as well as to release anymore dirt that had managed to tangle in her hair.   
  
She surveyed the scene around her, remembering back to the first and second times they had fought Seymour. It always looked like a hurricane had swept through after his defeat. Blood mixed with snow and grim on the cliffside, promising to mark this site until the next great snowfall, which hopefully wasn't going to be soon. That was just what they needed now, the heavens to open up and drop white crap on their bruised bodies. She just wanted to roll over and curl up for a couple weeks.  
  
Yuna, who was a few paces off kneeling beside Wakka, stood and made her way towards Rikku. Rikku forced a feeble smile, instead only managing a twisted grimace as she attempted to adjust her position. Yuna smiled sweetly, her mismatched eyes twinkling with compassion. Thank the heavens for this angel, was the only thought that ran through her mind as Yuna's healing magic coursed it way through her body. Rikku closed her eyes, savoring the sweet feeling the magic instilled within her.   
  
Her thoughts warmed, turning from pain to sweet summer days at Home. To running down the hallway, Keyack grinning like a fool beside her, and her father yelling after them. She could feel herself smiling at the memory. They had lifted cookies from old lady Somaya's kitchen, the crumbs still covering their shirts and chocolate smearing their lips. The had run like hell that day, laughing hysterically the whole way. Of course, they had gotten scolded badly afterwards, but that hadn't made it any less worth it.   
  
"Thank you," Rikku whispered, as her eyes fluttered open. Yuna's eyes reflected her kind smile, curving with her face. Rikku reflected the expression on her own face, her hand coming to rest upon her cousins shoulder. She could feel her affections for her cousin bursting within her, only further solidifying her resolve to save her. In Zanarkand all the answers would lie, and Yunie wouldn't have to worry anymore.   
  
Yuna squeezed Rikku's hand, before standing up and walking towards the rest of the group. They had come together after receiving their treatment, and she could hear murmurs of their conversation. She really didn't want to stand up, but the cold air, which she had managed to ignore prior to now, began to bite at her bare flesh once more.   
  
She trudged over to the group, her arms wrapped around her body in some effort to retain some semblance of body heat. Thankfully, however, when she neared the group, Auron handed her the massive coat. She smiled and pulled the coat on, standing on tip toes and giving the guardian a small kiss on the chin. He offered her what seemed to be a smile in return, but you could never tell with his cloaked features. They both then, turned back to the conversation at hand.  
  
"Seymour will become Sin... with my help," Yuna stated slowly, as if the realization had just dawned on her. Rikku scrunched up her nose at the idea, that was the last thing they needed, Seymour as Sin rampaging even more across the land.  
  
"Lies, forget them," Auron replied gruffly, causing Rikku to look up at him. Yeah, Seymour was a loon, but would he openly lie about something like that. It seemed more like he was trying to hide something from Yuna, which of course only served to irritate Rikku.  
  
"If he becomes Sin, Sir Jecht will be saved…" Yuna replied, almost questioningly, like she didn't quite comprehend it. Not that any of them really did, except, of course Auron and maybe Tidus. Which wasn't fair, since they were all on this pilgrimage together. Any bit of information could be helpful.  
  
Yet, instead of offering an answer, Auron simply turned away and began to walk towards the broken stone pathway, not even bothering to glance at his summoner.   
  
"We're leaving," He called, as he walked away. However, Yuna would have none of that and she ran to stand in front of him, her arms firmly placed on her hips. Rikku had to smile at Yuna's persistence. A woman after her own heart, she was.  
  
"You know something, Tell me!" She demanded, also voicing the question the entire group had floating around their heads. However, instead of Auron offering a reply, Tidus stepped forward, his head hanging down and his feet kicking at the snow beneath his feet.   
  
"Sin's my father," A collective gasp was drawn from the group, followed by deafening silence afterward. Rikku's green eyes widened and a hand raised to cover her mouth. What in the hell…?  
  
"You hit your head?" Wakka asked, doubtful.   
  
"I don't know how or why he did it. I felt him, inside, and when I did, I knew it was true. My old man is Spira's suffering…" Tidus half explained, half apologized. Everyone just stared at him, blank-faced. Rikku was at a total loss for words, not like there was anything appropriate to say anyway.   
  
"Even knowing that Sin is your father…Still, you know, I must..." Yuna said, stepping closer to Tidus. Tidus raised one hand, though Rikku wasn't sure if he was trying to stop Yuna from coming closer or reaching out to touch her. Maybe, he wasn't even sure himself. But, after a few moments, the hand reached up higher and began scratching the back of his blonde head.   
  
"I know…well, I mean, I think he'd want it that way," His voice was soft, barely a whisper, and Rikku had to strain to hear it. There was no more words uttered after that, perhaps, everyone, just like Rikku, had no clue as to what to say. It's not like you could get angry at the boy for his father being sin. But, its not like you could jump to comfort him either. "I'm sorry your dad is the cause of all the pain and suffering in this world," is something that probably would hurt more than help. So silence ensued once more, as the party slowly began their journey upward. Their journey towards answers; their journey to Zanarkand.

* * *

_A/N : Ohh, yes! Another Chapter!!! Yay! It's not too shabby, I haven't written anything in awhile, so there may be a few errors that I missed. I hope you enjoy!_


	19. Curriculum vitae

**...Gravity... **

* * *

_Look around just people,  
  
can you hear their voice   
  
Find the one who'll guide you  
  
to the limits of your choice…_

* * *

**Chapter XIX - Curriculum vitae**

* * *

It sounded like sighing. A thousand sighs all joining in harmony; soft, loud, deep, high-pitched, the sounds ran the entire sound gamut. All Rikku could do was stand and stare, her mind and body frozen, like the bodies adorning the walls. Blue mist poured down the walls, falling freely from bodies frozen on the walls, living statues, otherwise known as fayth. The blue vapor covered the ground, swirling about her feet and coiling up her legs. It all eventually poured down another incline into an unnaturally blue pool, where it gathered at the center and created a giant sphere which hovered above the water.   
  
Yuna had said she had never hear of such a large scale summoning before, neither had anyone else. Except, maybe, for Auron. He had traveled to Zanarkand before, maybe he had seen it on his first trip, unless, of course, this was a new thing. Though, Rikku highly doubted that.  
  
She slowly, okay, more like ran over to Auron, who was standing at the edge of the pond, staring into the waters. She fell into place beside him, her swirling green eyes focused on his covered face. He didn't move or even acknowledge her presence, but she knew he was aware of her. He always was, nothing could surprise the man. He was probably deep in thought, memories from times long past resurfacing for the first time in years.  
  
"What is this?" She asked, daring to breach the subject. Behind her, she could hear the quiet conversation of the others dissipate, as they too waited for his answer.  
  
Auron, however, merely looked up from the waters, studying the hovering sphere for a moment. She could see his eye narrowing from the gap in his sunglasses, though not a sound escaped from his lips. Instead, he turned and began to walk away, which struck a few painful cords in Rikku's heart. He didn't even bother to answer her, he didn't even bother to say anything. His distant attitude that he had maintained before Rikku had managed to weasel her way into his affections seemed to be back in working order. This pained the girl beyond words. It wasn't that she particularly wanted the answer, but she wanted some form of an answer. Anything, really, would be better than a dank, cold nothing.  
  
"I know you know something!" She yelled after him, her pain transmuting into anger at the legendary guardian. Fine, if this was the way he wanted it to be then why should she just submit to his icy demeanor. She may adore him, but that did not mean she had submitted to him. Rikku surrendered for no one.  
  
"Look not to others for knowledge. This is your journey, too," His answered seemed almost forced, pained even, though Rikku took no notice of the tone of his voice. She ran up to him, gripping his arm and forcing him to look at her. Her anger was positively boiling at his cold attitude. She had been able to put up with it before, when she hadn't known what he was underneath. But now, now that she knew he could be kind and considerate, she wouldn't accept this second-rate character that he was attempting to mold himself into.   
  
"Yuna might die," She hissed between clenched teeth, her verdant eyes glaring into his own. His sunglasses, however, masterfully masked the expression underneath and all she could see was her own cold anger, glaring right back at her.  
  
"No, he's right," Her staring match against herself and her reflection ended abruptly when Tidus's voice broke through the chilled air. She turned around slowly, loosing her grip on Auron's coat, crossing her arms instead. She looked at him, one brow raised quizzically and cooling anger in her eyes.   
  
"This is our…this is my story," Was his only, insanely cryptic, response. She cocked her head to the side, not quite sure how to take his answer. Did he know something, as well? But how could he? He wasn't even from this world…?  
  
Tidus just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the wall of fayth. Rikku wasn't quite sure what to think now. Auron and Tidus weren't going to offer any information, and no one else really knew anything. In fact, Auron had stalked off towards the cave up ahead, leaving the rest of them to their own devices. She really wanted to smack that man upside the head. He sure did need it.  
  
Before, she could go to do that however, she heard Tidus cry out followed by Yuna shrieking. She looked up in time to Tidus fall to the ground, as if dead, with the rest of the companions circling around his prone form. She ran over, eyes wide with fear and heart beating a thousand miles a minute.   
  
"What happened, Yunie?" She cried, kneeling down beside Yuna who was shaking Tidus gently. Yuna looked up at her, concern apparent in her mismatched eyes.   
  
"He's sleeping…" She replied slowly, as if not quite believing the facts herself. Rikku turned her attention to Tidus, who did, in fact, appear to be sleeping. His chest was rising and falling in a rhythmic fashion, his eyes fluttering as if he was dreaming.   
  
She stood then, not quite sure what to make of the situation. Was it the fayth? She walked up to the wall hesitantly, her hand outstretched. Her fingertips brushed lightly against the cool stone, but she didn't pass out. The blue mist danced between her fingers and began swirling up her arm. She quickly pulled away her hand, not quite ready to journey wherever Tidus had gone. She stepped away from the wall, and glanced back at the group. They hovered over Tidus, a murmur of conversation carrying towards her on the light breeze. Tidus was okay, just sleeping. Somehow trapped in a dream brought on by the myriad of fayth around them. Odd, but not dangerous, Rikku assumed. The fayth were on their side, they wanted to defeat Sin just as much as the humans did. Maybe, they were giving Tidus advice, or maybe Tidus just passed out from an overload of magic. She wasn't quite sure, but she was praying that the fayth were intervening somehow. It was an outrageous idea, but imagine if it were true. If anyone knew how to save Yuna, the fayth would.  
  
That thought brought a shadow of a smile to her face. It was a bit sad that even a flicker of hope could brighten her day but, there wasn't much else that could. Yuna was her cousin, and yes, they hadn't grown up together, but they were family. Cid had always told her, ever since Yuna had become a summoner, that they were going save her from her fate even if she resisted their help. Cid had told her that Yevon had brainwashed Yuna with their ridiculous teaching about sacrifice and the greater good. Rikku, though never really believed Yuna had been "brainwasher" per say, always thought the majority of Yevonite scripture was a load of baloney. There was some sincerity there, but it was written in completely the wrong way. It always spoke of sacrifice, of submission. These were things that Rikku just couldn't comprehend. Why would any good institution want its followers to kill themselves willingly. It was like leading sheep to the slaughter. It was wrong. But, unfortunately, no one else believed her or her people. They were crazy, machine lovers, no one to be taken seriously. It's so odd that the logical thinkers always get ostracized.   
  
She knew that Yuna wanted to do this; she felt it that it was her duty as a citizen of Spira and as a summoner. Well, Rikku said poo poo to that notion. It was nice that Yuna had resolve, that she had enough courage to go through with such a thing, but Rikku knew in her heart that it wasn't necessary. There had to be another way. Countering death with death was like fighting fire with fire. It only ended with a bigger fire in the end. Killing off Yuna wouldn't save the world from suffering, it would just delay it for awhile, until Sin came back with a vengeance and began its blood bath once more. There had to be a way to break the cycle…there just had to.   
  
Rikku released a sigh, noticing that she had wandered up the path while lost in thought. The cave loomed before her, it gaping mouth promising much hardship up ahead. However, extended off to the side, was an overhang. Nothing but fog could be seen below, but she knew, from the direction that they were facing, that the verdant plains of the Calm Lands lay far, far below them, hidden beneath the thick haze. Mountains rose majestically in the distance, blocking the majority of rays from the setting sun. The sky was painted orange, with purple, pink, and yellow clouds placed prettily around the mountains. It was straight from a picture book, beautiful and serene.   
  
Auron stood on the overhang, like she, considering the finery of the sunset. Dying sunlight poured over him, bathing him in a deep ginger glow. Her small smile faded however, as her thoughts drifted back to before. He may look majestic and proud on that overhang, but he was hiding behind that persona. The cold, noble guardian, revered and feared by all. That wasn't him, he may be noble, and he may be proud, but he was broken too. The years had not been kind, and now, he was just lying to himself. Maybe, her thoughts were harsh, but they were true. How long did he plan on hiding from the world? Was he just holding out for these last few days before Yuna beat Sin into submission? With her death could he finally find peace?  
  
That didn't seem quite fair. Was that the only reason he was pushing her forward? Just so he could fulfill his promise of protecting her until she carked it? That thought infuriated her all the more. He was just using Yuna to find his peace. Maybe, he knew a way to save her and was holding out. He couldn't find peace if his vows weren't fulfilled.   
  
"So this was your plan all along, wasn't it?" She growled, slowly advancing towards his position. Auron glanced sidelong at her, not granting her his full attention but at least acknowledging her existence.  
  
"Hm?" Was his only gruff reply, though it didn't faze Rikku. She was going to find out the truth now. He owed her that.  
  
"String Yuna along until the final battle then head, a hero once more, off to the Farplane? What a touching exit that would be, everyone would pity you, two pilgrimages is a blow to any man, even the legendary guardian," He turned around fully now, though she couldn't discern his expression since his sunglasses were in place. She knew she was being harsh, cruel even, but he had pissed her off. Maybe, it was immature, but hell, she didn't give a damn. If he was in anyway using Yuna for his own salvation she would shove him straight off that cliff behind him.  
  
"You'd be forever the hero, who cares if word got out that you were unsent, it would only make the story all the more dramati…" Before she could finish her sentence, Auron hand slapped across her mouth, silencing her quickly. Her eyes continued to burn however, and her hand came up to rip off his sunglasses. She had, at least, the privilege of knowing how her little tirade had effected him, or whether any truth from her words were betrayed in that eye. However, when she tore off the glasses she was met with a very different picture. Pain, deep and gaping, staring her directly in the face. Pain that had festered for ten long years, churning inside him like a noxious poison, eating him alive. There was no deceit in those eyes, only pure and honest agony. He took no joy in marching Yuna off to her death, just as he had taken no joy in marching Braska off as well. But, it was his duty as a guardian and the most knowledgeable of them all to keep them on task. One misstep could get them killed, one wrong decision. Auron wasn't trying to get Yuna killed, he was trying to keep himself sane as he pushed rewind.   
  
Rikku felt tears brimming in her eyes and remorse tossing in her gut. She felt dirty and ashamed of saying such things to the broken man, even she had acknowledged that he was so. But still she had somehow convinced herself that he was two-faced, and not she. But here he was, regretting every action that he was making, every harsh word and judgment that he had to make. But, it was for the best, if he didn't stay strong then they would fall apart. What would happen to them all if Sir Auron broke down and couldn't proceed? Their resolve would falter. If even Auron, the legendary guardian, couldn't continue on the pilgrimage then how the hell were they supposed to? Understanding hit Rikku hard and cold, like a punch to the gut. Still, she may be angry that he was so resolute and unwavering, but he had to be for them all. They couldn't turn back, not after everything that happened. The only road that they had was the one that lay ahead of them. The road to Zanarkand.   
  
Auron's hand lowered from her mouth, his face turning away from her as he turned back to consider the sunset. It was odd how she came understand him, without him saying a single word. But, it had happened, as sure as the sun setting before them. Auron didn't need fancy words to express his innermost feelings, he probably had none to offer to her anyways. But, he had expression that ran deeper than any poetic verse could ever hope to run. An eye that could burn into your very soul. She shivered to think what his glances must have been like when he possessed had the other eye.   
  
She stepped forward, once more standing beside Auron. But, this time no words were uttered or sounds released. Just cool, serene silence mixed with the beauty of mother nature before them.

* * *

_A/N: gasp Two updates within the span of less then a week, this is incredible! I know this one is really short, its kinda like a filler chapter for the big stuff thats coming up soon. Oh yes, this ficcy is winding down slowly...well, more like crashing down like a burning airplane. Hehe. I don't promise any happy endings, only bittersweet ones. _

_Anyhoo, I'd like to take this moment to thank everyone that has ever reviewed this story. Everyone of you has motivated me to continue, and I actually mean that. This isn't just the silly praise that a pop start gives to her fans, this is genuine gratitude to all of you who have enjoyed my work. I write for myself, but I also write for all of you, as well. Maybe, its shallow, but I want people to delight in my work. If I can make someone smile or sigh while reading then I know I have done a good job. So, thank you, to all of you who has ever taken the time to read Gravity and jot down a short review or even a long one (I love those! Especially when tips are added! I am always evolving and growing as a writer and any suggestions, nicely put of course, are always welcome). It has been you, all of you, who have kept me motivated!_


End file.
